All's Fair In Love and War
by poisonnwine
Summary: 'Little did they know all it took to break there bond was a certain girl with long brown hair, a slender figure, dark coffee bean eyes, and a smile to die for to change that.' So basically this story is about Spencer/Toby/Wren love triangle. They are all best friends, and each of them might want something more. I suck at summaries, but give it a chance please haha AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It all started with a girl, a woman actually, at the young age of nineteen when the story started. It was a Monday day in late April when she met the two men. Now, to her eye the two men had no connection what's-so-ever, but whether it was fate or coincidence they did know each other. Well, actually, they were best friends from the ages of fifteen and seventeen. Now, five years later here they were still close as ever. Little did they know all it took to break there bond was a certain girl with long brown hair, a slender figure, dark coffee bean eyes, and a smile to die for to change that.

It was a Monday morning at the coffee shop she frequently attended too. It was her favorite place to be on Monday mornings, any morning actually, partly, because her boyfriend always worked on Mondays, asides today of course. That didn't stop her from coming in though. Monday mornings she had class, and continentally the coffee shop was on campus, only three blocks away to be exact. Sure, in the winter she would usually just bring her car, but on days like today in late April, where the sun was out and high and the warm weather hugged her body tightly, it would be a sin not to walk.

Now, of course everyone knew who she was in the small coffee shop. She has been coming there for the past year and half almost every day. She knew all the workers, she even had dinner with them a few times here and there, with her boyfriend of course. So when the sapphire eyed, square jawed, slightly messy brown haired boy asked what she wanted to drink, she knew he had to be new.

"You're new aren't you?" She smirked avoiding the question, gripping the handle of her beige over-the-shoulder bag.

"Yeah," He said unsteadily with a grin. "How'd you know?" his eyes glistened. "Am I doing that bad of a job already?" He added with a soft grin.

"No," She shook her head with a soft trail of giggles. "I come here a lot." She said briskly. "I would have recognized you." She said quickly. "I didn't know they were hiring." She said with almost a pout as she straightened her posture.

"Yeah," He shrugged. "Sorry, I'm assuming you wanted this job?"

"Well," Her voice trailed with a smile. "I practically live here anyway. And I'm a diehard coffee fan." She said with a even bigger smile, that showed off her dimples.

"Well, are you trying to get me fired?" He whispered with a smirk as he peered over her, to the line behind her, and then back at one of the workers who were glaring at him. "I think this is the part where I take your order." He leaned back, as he placed his hands on the counter tapping them nervously.

"I would never," She scoffed. "And oh yeah, well just black coffee. Tall."

"Right away miss." He said with a grin, halfway through turning around, he turned back to her. "I never caught your name."

"Spencer," She said innocently.

"Toby," He smiled warmly. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then?" All she did was return the smile and nod hesitantly. He wasn't flirting with her, he was simply just stating a fact and being _friendly._ When he returned with her coffee, their fingers brushed against each other. She felt a spark fly up her finger, up her arm, and through her body. Perhaps, it was just the hot coffee. _Yeah,that was it._

She bidded him farewell, with another smile, and just as she began to walk away she heard her name being called through his smooth deep voice.

"Spencer," He said gripping the counter's ledge. She peered around her shoulder, dazzled, with knitted eyebrows.

"Maybe we could get a coffee _together_ some time."

"Um," She mumbled unsteadily. She cupped the coffee cup with a more forceful grip. "I have a boyfriend." She said meekly. A rush of unreadable emotions passed through his face, before he spoke again.

"Oh," He mumbled. "Well it is just a coffee." He smiled sheepishly. "We could be friends."

"Uh," she mumbled shifting her eyes around the coffee shop. There was a woman in her late twenties dressed in a business suit, which reminded her of her mother, behind her was a man in a basketball shorts, and a worn out t-shirt. "Maybe." She said shakily with a small nervous laugh and a wave good bye. Then he continued taking the peoples orders, Spencer left the coffee shop with a sheepish grin on her face, which she couldn't deny that there was something about this Toby.

That wasn't the only new friend she made that day though.

After her dragging on of long hours of classes she had her own job to attend too. Well she didn't get paid for this job, so it was more like an intern ship at a nearby hospital. She started at the beginning of the semester, nearly four months ago. Which seemed far longer, but she was still defined by _every one_ of the doctors, nurses, and even the receptionists as the intern. It amazed her, even coming from a not-to-far-away snobby, stuck up town of Rosewood, people treated her like chopped liver. That was, until today, when she was assigned to a new wing of the hospital with a new 'Mentor' as her teacher; Mr. Lampton called them. So far Spencer had two mentors, first was Francesca, who wore neon every day, and was just bizarre. She was a tad nicer than her second mentor though, which was Debra. Debra was a middle aged woman, who clearly needed to re dye her hair, with her gray roots popping out. She was cranky _always_, and didn't give Spencer any breaks. Constantly remarking 'you make one mistake, someone's dead.'

But today, the streak of crankiness and hot-heads would end. She would also meet the second half of the duo that changed her life.

"Intern!" Debra came pacing up to her in her puppy-patterned scrubs. Her facial expression was serious, and looked as if she thought she was wasting her time. "You have a new mentor that will have to deal with you," She spat.

"It's Spencer." She gritted through her teeth as polite as she could. This was only the umpteenth time she 'forgot' her name. It wasn't possible she didn't know her name by now, she's been working with her every single Monday and Wednesdays for the past two months.

"Well," Debra narrowed her eyes at the younger girl in front of her. Her wrinkles creasing, "Doesn't matter." She said briskly. "You're assigned to Wren Kingston now," She licked her lips, squinting her eyes, reading off the name on the clip board she was holding in front of her. She shifted her eyes from the clipboard, then back at Spencer. "Stay put, he should be here any minute." She said sternly. "This is his first year, and I don't know how reliable he is." She muttered before storming off back into the busy hospital hall way. Spencer watched her, and let out a sigh of relief, no one could be worse than Debra. She leaned against the wall as she scratched off some purple nail polish that was already half-way worn away.

Maybe Debra was right about her new mentor; Wren being un reliable, as twenty minutes passed by. She wondered if she should stop at the front desk, they already looked at her as if she wasn't capable of this internship. Which she fully was, she had a four point G.P.A. She pondered why that wasn't good enough.

"Sorry I'm late." His British accent threaded his words. "I had to help in the E.R. There was a fire," He said briskly looking up from his clip board for the first time. His hazelnut eyes lit up, as he held out his hand to greet the young woman in front of him.

"I'm Wren Kingston." He smiled. "Hopefully, you're Spencer Hastings." He chuckled "Or this would be more embarrassing, than it already is."

"Oh no," She scoffed pulling her hand away which seemed long overdue. "It's fine." She added with grin. She couldn't smack the smile off her face, she felt like the idiot. "Actually, I'm pretty sure you've been the only one in this entire hospital who hasn't addressed me as 'the help' or 'intern'." She rambled feeing foolish. "Everyone in this place seems…. _nice_" She said with a snicker.

"Well that's because you got paired up with Debra, over there." He chuckled under his breath . "I had to follow her around when I was interning here, she didn't like me much." His voice trailed.

"She hated me!" Spencer blurted. "She practically called me a pain in the ass, like seven times." She laughed.

"She's just jealous of the youth," He said starring off into the hall and then he turned his head back around at Spencer. "And your amazing beauty I'm sure." He said with a grin that came up all the way to his ears. Spencer just let out an awkward laugh, and nodded. "So," His voice trailed as he took once last glance at her before peering down at his clip board. "We have work to do," He raised an eyebrow. "And we better get started considering we're already behind." He added as he tucked away his clipboard his pocket.  
"Well lets get going," He said as he began walking down the hall way. "Intern." He added with playful smirk, which resulted in her shaking her head and letting out a small giggle.

With Wren at her side, things seemed to go by faster, and more smoothly. They instantly connected, both being sarcastic, smart, witty, and hardworking, they got along well.

"Well," He said at the end of the shift. "I look forward to working with you," He said solemnly.

"I bet you say that to all your interns," She hummed with a smirk.

"Nope," He smacked his lips as he put his hands in his pockets sheepishly. Spencer nodded, and swallowed.

"Well, I'll see you on Wednesday." She said parting ways with him.

"Or sooner?" He said as he followed her down the white walled hallway. They passed a poster that was of a mother, putting a Band-Aid on her supposed-to-be son, who was wearing a soccer uniform. "Maybe we could go out some time."

"I-I have a boyfriend." She admitted sternly, as she stopped her in her footsteps.

"Oh," He nodded, his smile fading away. "Of course you do," He said softly. "The good ones always do." A pregnant paused passed the two, as Spencer shifted her feet awkwardly.

"Yeah," She said briskly. "So," She fluttered her eyes "See you soon."

"Right," He said with a tight smile as he watched her rush down the hall.

Spencer was in awe, it wasn't every day. Two gorgeous guys hit on you, she couldn't help but wonder why. Whether it was the new kind of perfume she was wearing, or maybe even the way she parted her hair today. They were just friends though, she had a devoted boyfriend. She wondered if Toby knew him, he had to, working at the coffee shop.

Spencer was good with temptations though, she could handle herself. She was determined and focused, and she wasn't going to let some guy tell her otherwise.

That same day the two best friends, the two roommates, the two who were practically brothers by now, would tell each other about this girl.

"Spencer?" Toby said astonished with a nervous laugh. "Wait," He mumbled. "That's the same girl I met today."

"What?" Wren chocked on his tea. "That's impossible."

"Yeah," Toby said awkwardly as he slumped back on the couch.

"So," Wren said. "She _does _have a _boyfriend_."

"Yeah," Toby stuttered shaking his head. "We're not going to let some girl," He scoffed. "Ruin our friendship, for some girl who _already_ has a boyfriend."

"It would be foolish." Wren commented with a tight smile.

"Just plain dumb" Toby said with a toothless grin glancing at his friend who was on the other side of the room.

"Yeah," Wren mumbled as he stirred his tea.

"So we'll all just be friends then?" Toby said raising an eyebrow suspiciously at his friend. In the last five years, there was only one time a girl ever got in between the middle of these two. It was about three and years ago, and she was a catch. Toby was a senior, and Wren was in his second year of college. Toby was friends with her first; since seventh grade actually and even told her how he felt about her once, but she rejected him. Once meeting Wren, they clicked instantly. She caused many complications; Wren even started dating her secretly, without Toby's blessing. When Toby found out, he was beyond pissed.

It all smoothed over eventually, and the girl ended moving away after senior year. All Wren had told Toby is 'all's fair in love and war.' Wren was like that, he could be conceited, and self-absorbed, while Toby was forgiving and compassionate. After it all blew over, they both agreed they wouldn't let some girl get in the way again. Boy, they were wrong.

"Of course." Wren said smugly.

"Good." Toby said clamping his fists together. "Great." He mumbled to himself. But Wren wasn't the guy to quit, and neither was Toby.

Well then, all's fair in love and war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**So I forgot to tell you that this is obviously AU. A never existed and so on.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing.**

Chapter Two

Let's skip ahead a few years, to when the nineteen year old girl is now twenty one. Two years later the three musketeers are the best of friends. They even live together, which caused complications with her boyfriend, well now _ex_-boyfriend.

After just a few months of living with the men with the names Toby and Wren, her boyfriend stomped on her heart which led her into the arms of another.

"He's a asshole." He whispered into Spencer's mess of her tangled hair, hugging the small girl's frame tightly, as if he would never dream of letting her go. He secretly didn't want too. He came home from being gone for a two weeks from visiting his parents, to find her moping on the couch, and eating Ben and Jerry's: Red Velvet Cake, which was actually his ice cream. After noticing how up set she was though, he didn't bother joking around with her about it, he hated seeing her like this. Even though he barely saw her like this anyways, she was one of the strongest, scratch that, was the strongest girl he's ever met.

"No, he wasn't." She mumbled harshly through a sobs. "It was my fault." She whimpered. "I'm just-" She grumbled with a heavy sighed as she pulled out of his embrace and looked into his bright caring blue eyes. "I'm a mess." She said softly, soft enough that if the TV's volume was up any louder Toby wouldn't have heard her.

"No," He said as he placed his gentle hands on her shoulders. "You're Spencer Hastings. You're anything but a mess." He said genially with a sympathetic grin. "I'll help you get through this." He said clearing his throat, as he took his hands off her shoulders, and now they were no longer touching.

"Look at me," She gestured to her self with a scoff of disbelief. "I could star in Taylor swift, and Adele break-up music video!" She gestured to her baggy sweats, her old boy friend's stained with new melted ice cream sweat shirt, and a messy bun in her hair.

"You look fine," He chuckled under his breath. "Do you want me to kick this guys ass?" He asked with a playful smile as he lowered his head and voice, as if it were a secret.

"No," She shook her head with small smile.

"What happened?" He asked after a pregnant pause.

"I don't know," She shrugged as she slumped back onto the couch and plastered her eyes to re-runs of 'Friends'. "He thinks that I wasn't faithful, and was cheating on him." her voice trailed as she rolled her eyes, and the brims of her eyes yet again filled with tears.

Toby's eyebrows furrowed as he took a seat next her on the couch, a full cushion away. "What? That's ridiculous." He said simply, his eyes on her steadily.

"yeah," She scoffed with an eye rolling and a gulp. She looked over at Toby, her eyes still puffed and filled with hurt. "Have you ever been hurt like this?" She blurted. Over knowing Toby for the past two years, he never seemed to be the one to stay in a relationship for long. The longest relationship of his, that she knew off, lasted two months with some perky red head who was obsessed with taking pictures.

"Um," he mumbled looking at his hands. "Yeah," His voice sounded distant.

"It's just," She mumbled, scrunching her nose "I've never seen you in relationship for too long."

"I've been _hurt,"_ He clarrified "But we never actually dated." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh," She said awkwardly with a gulp, but her eyes were deeply intrigued. Toby took a deep breath, he knew telling her about his former relationship issues, would take her mind of hers, and it's not like he actually cared anymore about this high school potential sweet heart anyways.

"I was friends with her for a while." He admitted clenching his fists, "And then in Junior year, I started looking at her as more than a friend." He admitted glancing over at Spencer, who's eyes were glued to him. "Then in the summer between Junior and Senior year, I admitted how I felt." He said gloomy. "But she rejected me," He said sternly. "Then started dating one of my _best friends._" He wasn't about to out Wren, it was all over now. He didn't even know why she was so important, she was simply puppy love. He was naive, and foolish and she was _just a girl._ He wondered if Spencer would just be 'just a girl' to him one day, but she was different. He felt stronger feelings for her, than Holly; the potential sweet heart from high school. It didn't really matter though, Spencer and him could never happen. Both, him and Wren agreed that they were all _just friends._

But now, they were all single. The rules were about to change.

"Wow," She said widening her eyes. "Real _best friend_."

"Yeah," He nodded awkwardly after a short pause.

"Did you love her?" She asked bluntly. Spencer Hastings was never the one to be subtle, when wanting questions, she would go after them.

"You know," He said softly. "I thought I did." He admitted amazed at the words coming out of his mouth. "But, I was wrong." He said sternly. "I was just naive, and stupid."

"Hmm," She mumbled, her eyes far away. "The same thing with Andrew." She said her voice still distant. Andrew was her ex-boyfriend. "I think I've just been with him for so long, that" her voice trailed. "I've kind of closed the door, of having feelings for any one else." She said slowly.

"Yeah," He mumbled with nod. "Well that doors open _now_, right?" He asked.

"It's opening." She said as she scooped the last scrap of Ice cream out of the container. "Sorry, about eating all your Ice cream." She said sheepishly as she stood up to throw the empty container away.

"You ate every single one?" He said astonished with a grin of dis belief, turning his head at the girl who was plopping the empty container into the garbage can.

"You were gone for two weeks!" She defended. "Along with half this town," She added as she slumped back on the couch.

"Well it _was_ the holidays." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah," She muttered rolling her eyes. Toby didn't know much about her family, but he knew she wasn't exactly..._.close_ with them. Out of the two years of knowing her, he witnessed her communicating with them once. Over the phone. Toby wasn't much better with his family either, though. He mostly visited on the holidays, and that's it. She never really talked about her family, and Toby wasn't the one to impose, so he had only asked her about them once. She simply replied 'There just... too much.' But Toby wasn't nosy, he cared for her, and would listen if she ever needed to talk, but if she didn't want to, he wasn't going to force her.

"Maybe I could stay with you next year?" He offered. "I hate knowing you were just sitting here like this the whole time I was gone."

"It wasn't the _whole_ time." She said bitterly. " I went out with Aria on Christmas Eve."

"You were alone on_ Christmas_?" He exclaimed. Last year, he remembered her mentioning that she attended Andrew's parent's house, which apparently she always attended too. But, given they broke up, there was no chance she went this year.

"Calm down," She rolled her eyes. "I'm not five. I'm twenty one. I don't need someone dressing up like Santa Clause, and giving me way-to-many gifts, that I don't even have room for anyways." She said as sternly as she could, but Toby saw in that their was a glimpse of hurt, and yearning in her dark chocolate eyes. "You don't need to stay here with me next year." She added with mumble.

"Well it is a year away," He smiled crookedly with his voice trailing. "Speaking of presents," He said opening his duffle bag next to him, that he slumped down when he first came into the door. "I got you something." He said fumbling around his bag.

"Oh my god," She said frantically. "I forgot to get you something," She said briskly. "I've just been so concentrated on Andrew-"

"It's fine," He said waving his hand as he continued to search the bag. "You cleaned out my ice cream stash," he said playfully "You're giving me a better health."

Spencer just shook her head with a giggle at her friend, who's eyes were still plastered to the red duffle bag he was digging through. "You didn't have too-"

"Stop." He said sternly as he finally pulled out a wrapped medium sized box. The wrapping paper had Santa Clauses all over it with a blue back ground. It was perfectly wrapped, and of course it was because Toby had magic hands. As in, he could draw very well, and majored in being architect.

She smiled at him before opening the small package, she wasn't expecting much, the last present she got from him was a book. An excellent book it was. Spencer tore away the wrapping paper to reveal a small jewelry box, it was beautiful. It was made of of red cedar wood, and the top had engraved roses, and vines over it, and the letters 'Spencer' carved into the side of it.

"This is-this is beautiful." She stuttered softly as she opened and closed the box mindlessly.

"I made it." He said nervously. At the time he didn't think it was pushing the bar between friendly, to something more. But now, it seemed like it did, especially since she was now single.

"What?" She said stunned her eyes shifting from the box to the boy in front of her. "Toby," She cooed.

"I use to work with my dad with carpentry back in high school, and I guess I still have the hang of it." He said sheepishly with a shrug.

"Hang of it?" She scoffed. "Toby, this is great. You have a real talent." She awed.

"I just," he shrugged. "I didn't know what to get you, and-"

"I don't need an explanation." She grinned genially. "Thank you." She said softly as if her words were being vacuumed from her. She gave him another grin before bringing him in for a hug of gratitude.

"so," She said tracing her fingers on the top of the jewelry box. "What'd you get Wren?" She asked awkwardly.

"A doctor bobble head." He admitted with a chuckle.

"wow," She smiled sheepishly. "Wren get's a bobble head, I get a hand carved jewelry box." She squinted eyes at him playfully suspiciously, "I must be special."

"Yeah," He said softly with a nod. It almost felt like they were having a _moment._ No, they were just friends. Desperate to get out of this awkward pause, so he asked a question he already knew that answer to. "So when is Wren coming home again?"

"Tomorrow night." She said leaning back into the couch. "I'm suppose to pick him up from the airport," She said as she turned her head back to the screen. 'Friends' was now over, and now 'One tree hill' came on. "You could come too." She added taking a glance over at Toby, "I'm sure he would _love_ to see you came home early." She smirked.

"Okay," He agreed.

Spencer was happy that the holidays were now over, and she wouldn't be alone anymore. Getting over Andrew would be a lot easier with her two best guy pals at her side. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews (: please keep reviewing! 10 reviews and ill upload tomorrow. I usually will upload either everyday or every other day! So yeah enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 3

The next day, the duo of Spencer and Toby headed to the airport to pick up their friend, who had been visiting his family in London. After Wren graduated high school, he came straight to the U.S.A. to attend college. He would see his family as much as he could, but usually he got held up at the the hospital. He had vacation time, but he usually went during summer, but this year he chose to go earlier, for whatever reason.

It was a Sunday night at the airport, and the weather was horrendous. It was a miracle that the plane hadn't had been delayed or, worse, crashed. Even though the blizzard just came in fifteen minutes ago, the storm seemed to be huge. Spencer couldn't help but worry for the next fifteen minutes waiting for the arrival of Wren's plane.

"Spence," Toby said glancing at his anxious, and knee shaking friend. "Stop worrying."

"But, plane crashes are-" She inhaled heavily.

"Breath." He said calmly. Spencer always admired this about Toby, he could be calm in _any_ situation. Why she would be over here freaking out over the smallest thing, he would be over there calm as a clam. She envied this trait about him, she often wondered if it was his lack of coffee intake. She drank way more coffee than him, she drank _way_ more coffee than any one actually. She loved how he would sneak her coffees when ever she went to the coffee shop, not even her way-to-professional boyfriend, now exboyfriend , would do that, who thankfully quit about eight months ago, which meant she didn't have to avoid her favorite place to be.

She returned with a nod, and sigh. She had to go back into her normal routine on Tuesday, classes starting, and on Wednesday she would be back working in the hospital. Toby, who graduated from college last year, was currently looking for a job in architecture. In the mean time he worked at the coffee shop still, and volunteered at the animal shelter.

Wren, on the other hand, was no longer looked down upon at the hospital. After working for three years there, everyone fell into his British charmed ways. Even Debra. While moving on up, he got a guaranteed job for Spencer after she graduated this upcoming spring. Which made Spencer incredibly grateful for.

Soon, the long fifteen minutes were up, and it was announced that flight 212 had arrived. Spencer, and Toby quickly picked them selves up, and walked over to the baggage area to pick up their British friend. After several failed attempts of calling Wren's cell, Toby and Spencer decided just to wait it out, and eventually, after Spencer mistaking Wren as a Asian man; which really showed how sleep deprived she was, they spotted him.

"Wren!" Spencer yelled through the crowd of people as they rushed over to their friend who was aimlessly walking around, strolling his black suitcase closely behind him. The dark haired man turned around, his eyes instantly lighting up and the corner's of his lips flying upwards into a huge grin, that covered half his face.

"Spencer!" He enthused as he jogged over to her, as he got closer he noticed Toby behind her and surprise washed over his face. "Toby!" He yelled enthusiastically. Now, they were close enough were they could actually hear each other over the blaze of people. He threw his hands up and hugged Spencer tightly, and then turned to Toby with a grin, and a 'bro hug' ignited. as they would call it.

"I didn't know you we're going to be here!" He exclaimed. "I thought you were staying up there for three weeks?"

"Well," Toby shrugged. "I can only deal with my family for so long." He said with a chuckle.

Spencer would always envy the bond of a 'bromance' as many addressed it. She remembered the day she found out these two were best friends. It was to her full surprise, and she was stunned as ever.

_"Dammit," he mumbled looking at his car frustrated, and angry scowl on his face._ _He was loud enough, and close enough that Spencer could hear him loud and clear through the empty parking lot. She strolled over to him as the heavy rain drops hit her roughly, she was already wet anyways._

_"Having problems?" She said with a knowing smirk, and shifting her eyes from the car, then back at the still frustrated man. _

_"Slightly," He said his British accent seeping through. "I feel quite foolish," he said nervously. "I think I lost my keys." _

_"A smart doctor like you doing something like that?" She shook her head, as she wrapped her arms around her petite figure. "Figures." He just gave her a look. A look that was playful, but meant 'this is a serious situation' such as he gave her when working, and she started joking about the patients._

_"Do you need a ride?" She asked finally shifting her weight. "Cause, if you don't need one, I rather not be in the rain any longer." She said straight-fowardly._

_"Yes," He said taking a glance at his car, then back at the young lady in front of him with wet strands of hair around her face, and goose-bumping skin. "Thanks,"_

_"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled as she walked on over to her car, gesturing Wren to follow. _

_"Are you sure your roommate's home?" She asked as she pulled into the parking garage._

_"He should be." Wren said. "Do you want to come in?" He asked polity. "I could at least make you some tea, and maybe even a frozen TV dinner, for the drive."_

_"Uhh," She bit her lip tightening her grip around the steering wheel. Why not? She thought. "I guess." She said softly with a shrug. And so Wren and Spencer approached his apartment which was on the second floor._

_After knocking, and knocking, and knocking beyond knocking at the door, and calling, beyond calling. Wren's room mate finally came to the door, which was the same sapphire eyed,messy haired, tall handsome man who worked at the coffee shop. His hair was wet as was Wren and Spencers bit instead of looking as he just was soaked in the rain, he looked to be just out of the shower._

_"I was taking a shower-" He said as he opened to the door to reveal a very wet Wren and Spencer. Immediately he rolled back his shoulder, and knitted his eyebrows. Before he could say anything else or even ask why Wren didn't just open the door on his own, Spencer spoke first._

_"Toby?" She said her eyes widened and fixated on him, then shifting her eyes at Wren dazzled. "Toby's your roommate?" She asked surprised, and curiously._

And that is how their friendship really started. Spencer sometimes wondered how different life would be if she hadn't given Wren a ride home, if he hadn't lost his keys, if she hadn't been starved and if the two never had been bestriends.

But it did happen, and looking back at that day, truly made Spencer believe everything happened for a reason.

"Can we just get out of here?" She said with a tight smile, and wrinkled fore head. "The blizzards just getting worse and worse, and I'm sure that the traffic is just going to be awful considering," She rambled.

"Spencer," Toby glanced at her with a smile.

"I know." She rolled her eyes. "Breath." She mocked him.

Soon the three amigos were in the car, and back to there apartment. The same apartment that she stepped into two years earlier, for simply a cup of tea and some dinner, but she came out with much more after bonding with these boys. After, they all became close friends. It was amazing how fast people could connect.

On the car ride home, Spencer explained the whole Andrew ordeal to Wren, who attentively listened now and then glancing at Toby, with an unreadable flicker in his eye. Toby simply ignored it, and went on to listening to Spencer, even if she already told him the night before.

When they got back, Spencer excused her self to the bathroom, leaving Wren and Toby alone. Wren was the first to break the silence.

"So she's single now." He said in a hushed tone as he piled his suitcase on his bed, and Toby leaned against the door way looking at him skeptically.

"Yeah," Toby's voice trailed.

"So what does that mean?" Wren asked peering from his shoulder. Toby shrugged in reply, and hesitantly opened his mouth.

"I thought we weren't gonna let a girl get in the middle again?" Toby asked sternly looking at the peeled paint on the door's frame.

"Just making sure," Wren said softly.

"Alright then." Toby said taking his eyes away from the peeled dried up paint.

"Alright," Wren mimicked unfolding a sweat shirt from his suitcase.

* * *

"She's single now?" The raven haired girl said her eyes wide and full of surprise.

"Yeah," He answered as he slammed his beer bottle down gently, on the round-high-seated table he sat at in a small pub that smelled of french fries and sandwiches, with one of his dearest friends. "I came back and found her on the couch," he mumbled circling the beer bottle with his thumb.

"Well now's your chance." She sing-songed nudging him with a smirk showing off her pearly whites, and here eyebrows arched.

"No," His voice trailed his eyes darting at her. "It's _way_ too complicated." He huffed. The sound of the pub roared, and cheered for a moment and both friends could only assume the Philadelphia Phillies scored Toby even offered a 'woo' even though he didn't exactly know what he was cheering for, or what happened. The brown-eyed girl rolled her eyes at him, and let out a laugh. After, she cleared her throat, she wasn't done with this conversation by a long shot.

"So how's Maya?" He began to ask which led to his dark eyed friend to shake her head and purse her lips.

"Nuh-uh" She shook her head, her hair flipping everywhere. "You're not getting off that easy." She scolded.

"Emily-" He propped his elbows on the small round wooden table in front of them.

"No," She warned. "How is it complicated?" She blurted with waiting eyes, and a knitted forehead. She was giving him that look that she gave to little cousin, that Toby would sometimes help her baby sit. That look when her four year old cousin wouldn't go take a nap, or when Toby would sneakily give her some candy and Emily would find out, and scold them both.

"Because it is." He slammed his palms to the table, making the unsteady table wobble. "There's_ so_ many complications."

"You're just being a pussy." She rolled her eyes as examined her recently manicured nails.

"No," He shot quickly. "First off, she's like one of my best friends."

"So?" Emily said as she cocked her head, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then there's the fact, that she _just_ got out of a long-term relationship." he listed as he fiddled with the label on the now not-so-ice cold beer._  
_

"And-" Emily began to say, but the waiter, with the so black that it was almost blue hair, interrupted. He propped there hamburgers, and chicken wraps in front of them, along with a side of delicious fries.

Toby couldn't be more glad of the waiters timing, due to the fact that he was starved, and it would maybe just maybe shut Emily up. As the waiter drifted off into the other tables, Toby took a big bit of his hamburger. Which was very satisfying, as usual. Although, he wasn't going to get that moment of stratification for long with Emily sitting across from sat starring at him with a glare, and that same look she gave him nearly a couple minutes ago. In between mid bite, Toby looked at her, closed his eyes and dropped the sandwich.

"Then give her time," Emily said simply. "Not too long though, Toby." She added a warning in her voice. "Maybe a month." She added as if she was composing the whole plan herself.

"No," He said sternly. "Plus, Wren's like my best friend."

"Thanks," She mumbled with a rolling of the eyes and a scoff.

"You know what I mean." He brushed it off. "We both like her, so it's just not a possibility of me and her as anything more than friends." He shrugged, as if it didn't bother him.

"Why does Wren matter?" She spat. "It's not like he's ever cared before about your feelings." She said implying what had happened in the high school years.

"That was different." He said sternly, "Plus we both agreed to just be friends with her,"

"Toby, if you like her then," Emily said urging her blue-eyed friend.

"I'm not possibly gonna ruin two friendships for the chance of one relationship." He said sternly looking her directly in the eye. "I'll just move on, and we'll be friends." He said sticking a fry inside his mouth. With Emily quiet for nearly two minutes, he finally spoke out again.

"So that's that." He said wiping of ketchup of his plumped lips.

Emily was obviously not satisfied, but she decided since she wasn't getting anywhere, she mind-as-well give it a rest.

**So how was it? Every so often there will be a flashback, do you guys like them or no? Any way In the next chapter someone is gwtting married. Guess who? And it will be another time jump sort of. Well thats it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank's for the reviews! You guys inspire me to write more and more! Please keep reviewing! Sorry for the another time jump. Maybe ill make a flashback of her graduation one of these days of that! And by the way Emily and Spencer are just mutual friends of Toby. The other girls will feature in this story too, thanks so much for the reviews! I still have to write the next chapter, i know where im going with it and all but with your reviews it will be up faster (: ? Hint hint. **

Chapter Four

A couple months later in the early days of March, with the melted scattered snow piles all over town, and the slush in the parking lot, everything seemed to be going well. Well, actually that depended on the eye of the beholder. Wren and Toby's agreement was solid, but sometimes things can break. It's like when you were a little kid, and you kept a candy bar in your pocket way too long. The chocolate bar would melt resulting in mess, which meant you weren't exactly going to be enjoying the delicious little sweet snack anytime soon. Instead you would be trying to hide the evidence from your mother, and leaving no trace of the melted chocolate bar, by washing it away. Almost as if the chocolate bar didn't exist, you throw away the chocolate bar, and wash your pocket out. But, sometimes it leaves a stain, and that stain would stay, whether you liked it or not.

Spencer strolled her way up to her shared apartment, mail in hand as she flipped through them nonchalantly noticing absolutely nothing for her. Only some spam, and a envelope dressed to a certain Toby Cavanaugh, curiously, Spencer looked directly at the return address. Who ever was sending this piece of mail was from Gettysburg, PA.

Pushing the door open the first thing out of the raspy voiced girl's mouth was "Toby!"

"What?" His voice was faint, as if it was behind a closed door. And with a creaking of a door opening, and foot steps from the nearby hallway, Toby was now foot steps away from her, in plaid pajama paints, and a worn out T-shirt that stated ' Philadelphia swimming'. He had even messier hair then usually, as if he just woke up. "Hey," He smiled sheepishly.

"Hi," She replied with a grin back, and then shifted her eyes at the mail. "You have mail." She said approaching him, as she plopped the other pieces of mail on a small black table, that was already crowded with things. She led out her arm towards him, as he took it from her with furrowed eyes. It wasn't everyday he got envelopes with such a fancy 'decor'.

Spencer, feeling as if she was staring him down and didn't want to seem too nosy, decided to slump on the couch, as if she didn't really care. She could hear the ripping of the paper in the silent room behind her as she peered over her shoulder. He look bewildered as if someone had just told him that Aberham Lincoln was still alive.

"what is it?" She asked meekly.

"My step-sister's getting married." He said monotonically still staring at the invitation.

"Oh," Spencer said simply. "Why do you look so-"

"I saw my dad two months ago," He said briskly. "They didn't mention anything about her getting _married_." he said as he set the invitation on the same table Spencer placed the rest of the mail. Spencer gulped, all she knew is that his step-sister, and step mother, was one of the main reasons he didn't visit his family much.

"Are you gonna go?" She asked turning on the couch, gripping the fabric gently. Toby groaned, as he walked over to the couch and plumped down onto the couch cushion.

"If I don't, I'll never hear the end of it." He muttered finally.

"When is it?"

"May." he said simply.

"Well," Spencer said with a gulp as she plucked a thread on the couch mindlessly, her eyes focused on Toby. "I could go with you," She offered. "Moral support." She added with a soft smile. He turned his head at her stunned, with knitted eyebrows. "I'll be done with School by then, and I don't start _actually_ working at the hospital till July anyways. I'll have nothing better to do." She said with a scoff. "You can just say i'm your date." She added her voice trailing unsteadily.

After a pregnant pause of anticipation, Toby unclasped his fists and his eyes softened. "You would seriously _want_ to go with me?"

"I mean I'll be honest," She said clearing her throat "It's not the first thing on my bucket's list, but I'm sure I can squeeze it in," She said slowly. "If it's for you." She added solemnly. He returned with a toothless grin, and bore into her eyes. He quickly shacked out the seemed-to-be moment, and cleared his throat nervously.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly darting his eyes away from her, which she mimicked instantly after.

"What are friends for?" She smacked her lips as she clapped her hands together.

So let's fast forward to that fine May day, where the two best of friends would be on their way to Gettysburg, Pennsylvania for a wedding neither of the two really cared to be at.

"So you'll be gone for a weekend?" Wren asked for about the seventh time that evening as he watched the tall slender girl whip her head aimlessly around the room, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything for, the over packed, weekend trip.

"Yeah," She said taking the large, over packed, bag off her bed. She slung it around her shoulder, and walked out of her bedroom followed by Wren.

"Well have fun." he mused following her down the tight hallway, at the end of the hallway, in the living room Toby was waiting, pressing down the keys on his phone quickly.

"Are you ready?" He asked Spencer as he slipped the phone in his back pocket.

"Yup." She smacked her lips turning around to Wren, plastering a smile on her face, "I'll see you Sunday." She said her voice solid.

"Have a good trip." He replied his thumbs tucked into his jean pockets. With a final good bye, and joke about Wren setting the apartment on fire, due to his lack of cooking skills, they were out the door. Well, Spencer was, before Toby stepped out of the door Wren grabbed his arm, a serious expression on his face, and his dark eyes steady.

"Remember just friends." he warned.

"I know." Toby said with a huff as he shrugged Wren away, "See you Monday." He parted and was out the door, along with Spencer. With a slam of the door Wren let out a sigh, and went to make himself a cup of coffee.

About three hours later of driving, and one more hour of stopping at an_ Applebee's, _the couple of _ friends_, found the small hotel they reserved a room at. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't a dump either. The room they got had a two twin beds with a bathroom, and a small TV. It had floral designed walls, and the bed's comforter was dark burgundy with pearl white sheets. The room smelled of sweet vanilla, and a slight distant scent of cleaning supplies. Spencer dropped her bag on the ground next to the bed closest to the window, and then plummeted down on her back to the comfy bed.

"What time is the wedding tomorrow again?" She asked her voice meek, and almost in a whine as if she was her seven year old self again, fighting with her sister; Melissa to give back her stuffed animal duck.

"Five." he answered simply as he too laid on the bed.

"Good." She said with a scoff. "I need to sleep in." She could here Toby chuckle at her, and she ended up smiling her self.

"I thought, coffee crazed addicts, like you didn't sleep?" He smirked as he propped an elbow up, laying on his side looking at the brown haired beauty spread over the bed inches away from his. "I thought you just stayed up all night hydrated on caffeine."

"First of all," She grinned. "I don't even drink _that_ much coffee." She said matter-of-factly, which led Toby to belt out a laugh, because she drank more coffee then any one he's ever met. "Second, coffee isn't some magical thing, I still need my beauty sleep." Toby had to bite his lip, in his eyes she could go forever without sleep, and still be the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. That wasn't something a _friend _would say.

"If your so exhausted, how is that you stayed awake the whole time in the car?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said after a pregnant pause, her voice muffed, as if she was speaking through a pillow. She sat up, and got off the bed. "Well, I think I'm gonna get ready for some shut eye." She said fixing her shirt, as she picked up her bag and headed towards the bathroom. After hearing the door shut, Toby hit his head back on the pillow. _Why must things be so complicated?_

As the night came and went, the next day arose quickly. That morning, the pair of friends, went to go get some complimentary breakfast from the hotel. They had pancakes, and fruit. It wasn't the best pancakes, but it was _complimentary_ and there was no need for an argument. After breakfast, Spencer wandered off into the small town to find a salon to get her nails done, showing Toby how necessary it was because her manicure was chipping away. Toby never understand, why nails were so important to the female species, and he probably never would.

But, now it was nearly four thirty, and the two were rushing to get ready, which was kind of hard considering there was one bathroom. Toby showered first with a comment that pissed Spencer off entirely of 'It will take you_ forever, _and I know that I'll end up freezing.' But, Spencer agreed with a rolling of the eyes, and let Toby shower first as she waited on her bed flipping aimlessly through the ten channels the hotel actually had. After both showered, Toby offered Spencer the bathroom, since she had to do her hair, and make up and so on.

Now, it being four thirty, and the ride to the chapel where Jenna; Toby's step sister was getting married, was twenty minutes away. Toby was waiting impatiently on the edge of the neatly made bed, in his grey suit with a black button up shirt underneath, and a baby blue tie that brought out his glorious, memorizing eyes and his messy hair gelled, and neat.

"Spencer," He said for the fifth time in the last five minutes.

"Calm down," She yelled back.

"We have to be there-"

"And we will." She yelled back her voice full of confidence, and certainty. She found it hilarious, how Toby actually thought they were going to be late, as if she was ever late to anything in her life.

"Well," He mumbled. "You're dead if we aren't." He threatened playfully, but keeping his voice serious. With a crack of the door, Spencer stepped out. She wore a light purple pastel summer dress, that hugged her petite figure perfectly and dropped down to right above her knees. The dress had s sweet heart neck line, and at the hems was white lace. There was a white lacy material bow that tied around her waist, and she looked divine. Her hair was in in loose curls, with her bangs in a french twist. And her make up lit her face perfectly.

"Is that a threat?" She said with a smirk, showing off her dimples that Toby adored. Completely in a daze over her beauty, he completely chimed out of what she just said, and stood up still fixated on her. It wasn't the first time he's seen her all dolled up, at her graduation she was too. She even wore some summer dresses before, but none of them complimented her like this one. It was almost as if this dress was _made_ for her. As if, none of the other dresses would do her justice. But, even if it was made for her, she would grow out of it. Eventually, that is.

"You look..." He fumbled on his words like a baboon. "Great." He cleared his throat, as it slightly cracked. He felt like someone had turned the heat up to one hundred degrees, or if he just entered a heat wave.

"Thanks," The corners of her mouth flew up instantly, as she took a step closer to the boy in front of her. "You clean up well too," She said poking a finger into his hard muscular chest. "In your suit, and tie." Her voice trailed with a higher pitch as she playfully flapped his tie around. Her eyes moved from his chest, to his eyes which were starring back at her, unable to take them away.

"Right," He cleared his throat yet again, as he walked past her towards the door. "We better get going." He said sternly, not even looking at her.

"Yeah," She smacked her glossed lips with a mumble after a pregnant pause.

So they headed for the chapel, and as Spencer predicted they were right on time with minutes to spare. To Toby's surprise, it was packed. Maybe it was just because of how small the chapel was, but it looked to be at least two hundred guests. When did Jenna get so popular? Anyways, the wedding went well. Apparently, the guy she was marrying was named Franklin, he had brown almost orange hair, and a pointed chin and not that much taller then Jenna. His eyes were a bluish grey, and he wore a traditional black suit, with a bow tie.

After the wedding, was the reception. Toby dreaded going to that even more, but he wasn't planning to stay for long. Little did he know a blast from his past would come rushing in.

**Who do you think the blast from his past will be? (: Any guesses? I'll give a shout out to whoever get's it right, if any one get's it right that is. Well until next time folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own**** PLL**

Chapter five

Toby and Spencer stood around the reception hall, along with the other two hundred people. The rooms ceiling was eighteen feet up, and the ceiling was made out of glass, letting the sun's light reflect inside. It sure was bright, you practically needed sunglasses. Although, it was nearly seven, the harsh rays of sun fled through the glass vibrantly. It shined light on everything, leaving nothing in the dark.

In the corner was the bride and groom's table, which was surrounded by people who were ogling over how beautiful Jenna looked, or how good of a couple her and Franklin made. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda, save that for another love story. Close by the long white sheeted table, was the cake. It sure was extravagant. It had beautiful designed red roses all over the top layer, and the rest of the four layers were covered entirely of white roses. The baker certainly did a good job. Supposedly, the flavor of the cake was alternating between chocolate and vanilla. The classics, according to Toby's step mother Annabelle. In the next corner, was a huge projector that was probably going to end up being a video montage of Jenna and Franklin's childhood, up to when they fell in love. Toby knew that he would probably end up being in some of the pictures, but he wasn't planning to stay and find out. He didn't even want to stay for cake, or dinner, which speaking of the buffet for was right behind where Toby and Spencer were standing. Apparently, they were in the wrong, according to the chefs who scolded them to get out of the way about eight times now, in the past twenty minutes. It wasn't like they were just standing there to cause trouble, it was simply the only place in huge room that wasn't occupied by a big group of people. Spencer and Toby didn't really know anyone.

Spencer, actually knew only Toby while, Toby knew ,more than a few. He spotted some old friend's of Jenna from the high school years, some of his family, and some of his parent's old friends that use to pinch Toby's cheeks when he was little. It's not that he was avoiding his family or anything, he just didn't want to hear 'Jenna' one more time. After talking with his grandmother, he had enough about Jenna. Even if it was her day, he couldn't handle a whole day about Jenna. His family practically adored Jenna, probably even more than they liked Toby. Half of his friend's in high school only came over to see her. She was the most popular girl in high school, and the sweetest to many. To Toby she was just a manipulative bitch who got whatever he wanted. Now, Toby never hated anyone. But if he did, it would certainly be Jenna.

Toby shifted his eyes around the room once again, this time towards the doorway. In the crowd of people, Toby could only tell you who one of them was. She was the short, black shiny haired, green emerald eyed, and olive skinned girl from high school. His eyes bulged in surprise, and he nearly choked on his wine. After a cough fit, he could faintly hear Spencer say 'Are you okay?' in a concerned soft voice, it was shortly followed by 'Toby! Hello!' Which was louder, and more clear. Toby slowly pulled his eyes away from the girl that was a flood of people away, and then back at Spencer who was standing barely two feet away.

"Are you... okay?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Sorry." He said softly.

"Who were you looking at?" She said as she peered at the crowd where Toby was once looking at before.

"No one." He said taking his eyes off Spencer.

"Toby," She tugged his arm, she was practically screaming _'I know your lying dumb ass'. _Toby hated she knew him so well, but he also loved it. He also hated how she could make him tell her anything with just a simple look.

"You know that girl, that I told you about a while ago? The girl i liked in high school?" he asked nervously. "Well that's her," he glanced back at the crowd. She was talking to someone Toby didn't even recognize, probably one of Jenna's friends. Toby didn't even understand why Holly was here, he use to rage about Jenna to Holly all the time, and Holly would agree that she's just a typical plastic queen bee. "She's the one in the red dress." Spencer followed his gaze, but there was nearly four girls with red dresses over there. "And the black short curled hair." He added his voice trailing, as if he was in another world.

"The one talking to the girl in the pink dress?" Spencer asked staring at them as they laughed at something.

"Yup." He smacked his lips as he tore his eyes away from her.

"She looks like a bitch." Spencer said bluntly still looking at her.

"Uh," Toby chuckled under his breath as he sipped another sip of wine. "Stop looking." He said sternly.

"I just-" She began to say. "Oh no, she's looking over here." Spencer said whipping her head away. Toby slowly moved his head towards Holly's direction again, and sure enough she was looking at them.

"Do you think she saw me?" He asked darting his eyes at Spencer. Spencer opened her mouth hesitantly, taking another glance at the black haired lady; who was now walking over to them.

"Most likely." She said quickly. "She's coming over here."

"Dammit," Toby groaned looking over his shoulder at her, as she got closer and closer, a smile spreading on her rose red lips, and a wave forming in her hand. Toby waved back and smiled tightly.

"Want me to pretend to be your girl friend?" Spencer rushed out her words.

"What?" He said. But it was too late, before Spencer could answer, she was right in front of them. Up close she was even prettier, than from a far. Her smile covered half her heart shaped face, while her eyes covered the other half. Her nose was small and round and went in a smooth curve. Her hair was black, curled, and came down to her shoulder. She was almost a whole foot shorter than Toby, even in her black four inch heals. She even looked shorter than Aria; who was five 'two.

"Toby!" A huge smile escaped her mouth as she wrapped her arms around him into a big bear hug. He hugged back too, while Spencer stood off to the side shifting her feet, and glaring at the tiny girl. Her dress was red, and had a V-neck that showed off her most likely pushed up boobs. _Slut_, Spencer thought. Who wears a hooker dress to a wedding reception? Well it was a hooker dress in Spencer's eyes. After, what seemed like the longest hug ever the two parted. Toby wore a huge smile too. Spencer wondered if he actually meant it when he said he was over her.

"How are you?" She squealed with a fit of giggles. "Did you get taller?" Was her next comment. Spencer huffed awkwardly.

"No," He chuckled. " I think you just got shorter."

"Actually i got four inches taller." She smirked glancing down at her shoes, and tapping them gently like she was Dorothy from the Wizard Of Oz or something.

"Yeah," Toby smiled as he looked at her sparkly black heals. She always did make a fashion statement.

Spencer cleared her throat on the side of Toby, and Toby looked at her with dazzled eyes. He knew what she said and everything before, and he knew it was to get back at Holly just in case she was looking to be more than friends, but Toby wasn't the kind of guy to want revenge. But he did want Spencer adressed as his girlfriend, even if it was just for one night.

"Oh yeah." He mumbled with uncertainty. "This is Spencer," He said slowly. "My girlfriend." He added awkwardly glancing at her with a small smile.

"Hi," Spencer said with a grin.

"Oh," The raven haired girl's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm being rude aren't I?" She laughed. "I'm Holly! Me and Toby, here, used to be best friends in high school." She said cheerfully as she took Spencer's hand in a handshake. Spencer wanted to reply with _'Until you totally stabbed him in the heart and went after his best friend? Yeah, I've heard all about you' _but bit her tongue. Right after, Holly returned her eyes to Toby.

"We had some good times." She said.

"Yeah," Toby's voice trailed awkwardly, as Spencer linked her arm around his arm, which were placed in his pockets. Toby felt so many energy bolts rush up his body, and he felt like they paralyzed his whole body. He couldn't help smile , even though it was inappropriate for what he was about to say next. "I didn't know you were friends with Jenna?" He asked his voice light, and sounded if he was happy about the new friendship. He wasn't, it's just with Spencer so close to him, he couldn't help but light up with joy.

"I wasn't." She said sternly, taking a glance at the 'couple's' hands intertwine before her, as Toby slipped his hand out of his pocket. She darted her eyes away and back at Toby, as she flipped away a curl that covered her face." I came back to town last month, we ran into each other, and she invited me to come. She told me you were gonna be here, and I sort of thought." Her voice trailed as she pursed her lips, and glanced at Spencer who was biting her lip, as if she was holding in a huge smile. "We could start over." She said with a glimmer of hope crossing her big green eye and then glancing at Spencer awkwardly. "I thought we could catch up,"

"Oh," Toby said mindlessly. Catching up with her was faster and faster, like it was going to emerge from his chest. "Yeah," he said a smile forming on his lips, not due to Holly, but due to Spencer leaning into him. She certainly was doing a good job of faking at being his girlfriend, and also putting millions of butterflies in his stomach. He knew it was all just fake though, and deep in his mind made him desperate for this moment to last forever.

"You should sit with me at dinner." Holly said running her hands through her bangs.

"Uh," Toby mumbled looking at Spencer, searching for what to say. She simply just looked dazzled as him. "Okay," He said slowly. "Well I think me and Spencer are gonna go find my father." He made up a lie as he shot Holly a smile, and dragged Spencer away still holding her hand, leaving Holly alone.

Once they were on the other side of the room, they finally disconnected hands.

"You're good at that." He laughed nervously, itching his ear.

"Uh," She giggled. "Thanks?" She smiled looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"Have you had experience before?" He tried making a joke. He felt nervous, and awkward. Like he did in middle school, or the beginning of high school with girls. He couldn't shake it off, so he laughed again.

"No," She smiled while smacking her lips. Spencer looked around, they were by the huge projector, and like the buffet area, no one was close by. "I'm guessing you lied about the father thing?"

"Yeah," He admitted. _Why couldn't he talk to her like a human being?_

"And were staying for dinner?" She asked.

"Well," He moved his tongue around his mouth. Truly, he only wanted to stay because it meant more time of this charade of him and Spencer being a couple. He wanted to carry out the charade as long as he could, because it may be the only time he would ever be able to hold hands with her, or put his arm around her. Maybe it would give him closure, maybe it wouldn't. He would still get this time with her, and he wasn't about to throw that away. "I figured it's here or Mc'donalds." He said dumbly. He was terrible at lying, sure he had feelings for Spencer, and he could hide those. But, when it came to making up excuses, and stories. He simply couldn't do it, he felt bad, and later guilty, even with the whitest of lies.

"Yeah," Spencer surprisingly agreed with no accusations, or fights, or scoldings, or_ anything._

"Yeah," Toby mimicked her.

"So I guess that means we're a couple." She said her eyes lit up, and a smile forming on her face.

"I guess so." His smile mirrored hers.

"So let's find our table, _honey_." She smirked putting out her hand, gesturing Toby to take it, which he did. Bolts of electricity shooting through him again, as if he was in the middle of lightening storm. He wondered if she felt them too.

Spencer and Toby made their way through the people, planning to just find Holly at a table, but before they could. They ran into Toby's aunt Stephanie. At this point, Toby really wished his family wasn't here. He didn't want to lie to them too about Spencer, but if they were going to keep the hoax up, he figured he had too. That is, if any one asked.

"Toby, when's your wedding going to be?" His aunt asked, a large cup of wine in her left hand. She just got out of a divorce two months ago, and alcohol was her new best friend.

"Uh," Toby mumbled " I don't know."

"Well what about this one right here?" She pointed at Spencer, her finger shaking unsteadily. Spencer stepped back, as if she was going to fall on her and shot a tight smile and a light laugh. "Toby she's cute." His aunt's eyes returned to Toby's blue ones. "Is she your girl?" Spencer glanced at him with uncertainty, and laugh formatted out of her mouth.

"Yeah." He said slowly, Spencer shook her head at him with a laugh, and Toby just ignored her. "Well we should probably go find our seats, dinners gonna be serving soon." He said as he took Spencer's hand in his yet again. The same sparks shooting up his arms, and he led her to where all the tables where. Toby let go of her hand, but she quickly took it back with a whisper that consisted of 'we're a couple, remember?' with a warm smile. Toby mimicked her smile and managed to reply with 'right'. Finally, they saw Holly sitting at a table. The table cloths were white with a single rose in the middle of the table. They sat six people, and there was already three seats occupied. Holly was sitting with probably the same blond woman she was talking to before, with that pink dress. Next to the blond was a man with curly dark brown hair.

Toby sat next to Holly, and Spencer sat next to Toby, after Toby pulled out her chair for her. This wasn't the first time he's pulled out her chair though, he has before even if Spencer constantly told him not too, he had always been a gentleman. He even saw a little smile on her face sometimes, and he knew she secretly liked it, she was just to stubborn to admit to it.

"Toby!" Holly enthused as soon as the two sat down. "You finally showed up." She smiled widely. Spencer coughed a little louder in the corner which made Holly add "You too, Spencer."

"Toby," Holly began "This is Alison!" She smiled. "From high school?" She reminded him. Toby couldn't believe he hadn't remembered it before, Alison was one of Jenna's best friends in high school. She was always over, and always getting into arguments with him. He was surprised that she wasn't one of Jenna's bridesmaids, they obviously drifted over the years. He clearly remembered Holly hating her too, so it was even more surprising that Holly seemed to acquainted with her.

"Oh," Toby raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, of course." He said stiffly. It's not that he held a grudge or anything, but he wasn't about to act like he was tight with her.

"Hey," Alison smiled. She was still as vibrant as ever. She looked like she actually got more gorgeous with age. "This is Alex." She gestured to the man next to her. "My husband." She added. Toby was taken back, Alex seemed like such an average guy. Alison would only date the foot ball quarter back model-type in high school. What were the odds that she would end up with some guy, who appeared to be just a normal guy.

"Congrats," Toby said clearing his throat. "This is Spencer," He glanced at her, a playful smile forming on his lips "My girlfriend." He smiled. How he wished it was true.

"Thank you." Alison chimed. "And nice to meet you!" She mused to Spencer.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Holly said quickly, as Toby and Spencer seemed to be getting into a fight about who got the last handful of peanuts on the table. Both claiming they were more hungry than the other.

"Um," Spencer mumbled shifting her eyes at Toby who looked even more bewildered than her. "A- five months." Spencer said glancing at Toby who was nodding at Holly with a smile plastered to his face.

"Oh," Holly said raising an eyebrow. "That's kind of long." She added. "Are you guys serious?"

"Yes," Spencer said instantly.

"Well that's good for you guys." Holly's voice trailed, as she posted a fake smile on her face.

_Chime Chime Chime_

"We are going to start the buffet line." Jenna's new husband, Franklin announced. "We are going from table to table, please wait your turn." He instructed. Spencer huffed, they have been there nearly an hour and she was starved.

"I'm regretting that descision of getting Mc'donalds." Spencer whispered to Toby. Toby just replied with a chuckle, even though he was on an empty stomach, and sitting across from one of one of Jenna's old annoying friends, and Holly who totally screwed him over in high school, he was happy about being with Spencer.

**I know these last two chapters were slow but i promise tons of drama is up ahead (: Also did you like how I through Alison into the story? With Alex? hahahah i love making unexpected pairings. Any ways please review! There's a new pretty little liars tonight! Woooooo! Any ways, thanks for reviewing and please keep doing so! Any ways shout out to Lilylove(Nadiyah) for getting the blast from the past correctly! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

One little thing can trigger a whole chain of events. One tiny thing could change everything in your life, for example, one day you're making cookies, and then because you aren't the brightest crayon in the box, realize you're out of chocolate chips. The most essential item to chocolate chip cookies because well that's what makes them chocolate chips cookies of some reason, you don't check whether you have them or not until the last minute, when all of your ingredients are mixed together and set. Sure you could just make oatmeal raisin cookies instead, but no you want those chocolate chip cookies. So you make your way to the grocery store, and meet the love of your life who you end up having four children with. In other situations, the outcome may not be so happy. Say same situation, but this time you get into a car accident, because some girl who was underage and drinking, because her boyfriend cheated on her, hits you with her car. You end up in the hospital. Luckily you survive, with severe injuries but you still survive yet, your paralyzed for the rest of your life. Sure you have to accept it, because it could have been worse. You could have not made it, but if you knew the other out come, how would you feel? All it takes is a trigger like running out of chocolate chips, or cheating on your girlfriend or boyfriend. All it takes is one tiny thing, to change the course of events. But, if the two were truly soul mates, would they still end up together? Despite the path they took to get there? Or would they end up with someone completely different, convinced they married their soul mate. Questions like that were hard to answer, maybe even impossible to answer.

It was now past dinner, which was followed by about three speeches about Jenna and Franklin's oh so true love , and time for the couple's first dance. Toby, strangely, didn't want this evening to end. He didn't want to stop pretending to be Spencer's boyfriend, well he did, but only if he became her real boyfriend instead. It was like Cinderella, at midnight, or whatever time the reception ended, the magic would all be over.

After, Alison and Alex strode away on the dance floor. Toby, Holly, and Spencer sat at the round table alone. No one ever took the unoccupied seat, and Toby's wine glass was nearly empty. Toby glanced at Holly who scratching her fingernails. Same old habits, except she wasn't the same old Holly. In high school she was weird, socially awkward, and an outsider. Now, she seemed to be the center of attention, and got along just fine with everyone. She even got into a whole conversation about _salt_ with Alex, whom she just met nearly two hours ago. Toby, gulped awkwardly. No one was speaking.

"Spencer," He said softly, "Care to dance?" He asked standing up, holding out his hand patiently, like he was her prince charming.

"Okay," She murmured glancing at Holly who was glaring at them, and looked to be as bored as ever.

"Have fun." Holly said with a tight smug smile, as she watched the two _love birds _float away on the dance floor.

They were in the middle of a slow Taylor Swift song as they swayed to the music. Toby was never really the dancer, but Spencer was. She danced when she was little, but she didn't care to showing off or prove she was the best. She didn't care when she was with Toby, she just felt content. She didn't feel the need to impress him. It was a good feeling. She couldn't even act this away around Aria nor Ezra whom she's known for almost her whole life.

"Am I too slow for you?" He asked gleaming into her mocha filled eyes. With her three inch heals she was almost his height, but not quite yet. She was still about three inches away. But, she wasn't planning in investing six inch heals any time soon.

"No," She responded a smiled danced over her lips as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Now, her chin set on his shoulder, and their were bodies practically stroking against each other. Toby had to catch his breath, but he couldn't with thousands of new questions exploding his head. _Did Holly see them? Was Spencer just doing this because she wanted to? Was Holly even jealous? Did Spencer feel the same sparks, that ignited all over his own body? _Usually, he was calm and collect. But, Spencer made him crazy, nervous, and short of breath. He felt the need to take his own advice that he always told Spencer: breath.

They stayed swaying like that for nearly the next four songs, and Toby wasn't about to push her away. It felt like the perfect moment, one of those moments from a Nicholas Sparks movie or something. But, like those movies, it was fake. _Or was it? _

"This was fun." She said as she finally stepped out of Toby's embrace, and cocked her head to the side.

_What was? Being a couple? Pissing Holly off? Just Jenna's wedding in general? "_Yeah," was all he could murmur.

"I think it worked," She said glancing at Holly, who was still bored as ever, sitting at the table. "She seems jealous."

"Yeah," He swallowed hardly.

"We're pretty good at this couple thing." She said in a quick breath. She looked up into Toby's piercing blue eyes, she could see every freckle, and swirl in his eyes sparkle.

"We are." He managed to breath. He couldn't control himself, there faces were so close together already, that he hardly had to lean into to place a gentle, but passionate kiss on her lips.

And that's how the story ended, the two lived happily ever kidding, nothing is ever_ that_ easy.

As soon as Toby realized what he was doing, and had control over his body again he pulled away instantly, not even giving her a second to kiss back. He dropped his hands from her back, and stepped away dazzled. He didn't even look at her, he didn't want to see whatever facial expression took form on her face. "I should go talk to Holly." he blurted quickly, before darting away from Spencer, not even looking back at her. _What the hell did he just do?_

**I'm sorry this chapter is soooo short. Forgive me! I just wanted to end it here. Seriously, I'm sorry. The next chapter should be longer, and honestly I should have just tied this chapter within the other one, I didn't realize how short it was. If i get 10 reviews I'll update tomorrow! So tell me your thoughts, how do you think Spencer feels about the kiss? Will they tell Wren? Will they end up together? Well, since this chapter was so short, I'm giving you a little spoiler dialogue for the next chapter. **

**So, I feel like I dropped a bunch of reviewers or something? Are you guys still reading this? Lol, please review! It seriously brightens my day. xoxo**

**/**

_**"Toby, I messed up." She said looking down at her hands."You were a great guy," She said softly. "It took me a while to realize that, but I did." She shrugged with a small forced smile.**_

_**"When you meant start over?" Toby furrowed his eye brows. "You didn't mean as friends...did you?" He said slowly.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A kiss can simply mean nothing at all, or something that means a lot. There is no in between. The actual definition of a kiss is when two lips brush over each over. If only that's all it was. Between family, it could nearly mean a friendly peck on the cheek, or a simple gesture of showing them you love them. Between lovers, a kiss has much more depth. A kiss between lovers, is full of passion and sparks. When you mix the lover's kiss in with friends, things get messy.

Toby sat down next to Holly as quickly as his legs would go. He couldn't believe what he had just done, and he knew he wasn't making it any better by running away. He needed some time to think though. He still could taste the coconut from her luscious lips, and his lips still felt numb from being stuck by lighting. That lightning being Spencer Hastings. Even if the kiss lasted a mere second, it was enough to completely set fireworks off and make him go into a dizzy.

"Where's Spencer?" Holly furrowed her eyebrow noticing the brunette was missing who was clung to Toby's arm the whole night.

"Um," Toby mumbled feeling under pressure. It was lies upon lies tonight. "The bathroom." He said slowly shifting his eyes around the room slowly.

"Oh," She said nodding in understanding. She quickly leaned in closer to Toby, and set her hand on the table. "I'm glad, I've been wanting to talk." She said her voice low and full of desperation.

Toby didn't need Holly thrown into the mess that was already corrupting at the moment. He just needed to some how calm down, and what better way to do that than alcohol. Right? Toby wasn't exactly thinking right that night. "Are you gonna finish that?" he nodded his head at the full glass of white wine in front of Holly. It wouldn't be the first time he shared a drink with her, it's not like they were strangers.

"Uh," she knitted her forehead, sneaking a glance at the wine glass, "No," Her voice trailed. Toby lowered his head and raised his eyebrows, as if he was asking 'do you mind?' and she answered with "Go ahead!" She enthused throwing up her hands gesturing to the wine glass. After Toby gulped down the wine till the last drop, he slammed the glass back on the table. He was going to need a lot more than that to clear his head.

"So," Holly gulped. "I'm _sooooooo_ sorry." She blurted her eyes pleading, and searching Toby's face.

He wasn't focused on Holly at the moment though, he couldn't stop thinking about Spencer. He realized how bad this probably looked. He wished he just would have been more rational, and said he saw Holly looking over at them. Instead of looking like an idiot and running away from her, cowardly. Toby tried to focus on Holly, but his eyes kept escaping away from her, desperately looking around for Spencer. "I know, you have every right to hate me, but I was stupid." She continued. Toby didn't even know what to say. _She was apologizing?_ The one thing he wanted for the last few years, and it's like he didn't even care. "When I found out you were coming tonight,-" She fumbled on her words. "I hoped that we could dance, and laugh, and maybe-" Holly said slowly, her voice full of angst. "Start over?"

"Holly," Toby finally said looking directly in her big vibrant green eyes. "I don't want to start over." He said sternly. "Sure, our friendship kind of-" He rolled the words in his mouth around, trying to find the right word. "Unraveled." He decided. "But, we had some good times too. And I don't want to just pretend those things didn't happen." He said with a soft smile.

"Me neither!" She shrieked with a small giggle of enthusiasm. "Just the last year of it," She scrunched up her nose, as if she just smelt something absurd.

He simply just returned with a nod.

"Toby, I messed up." She said looking down at her folded hands that were now placed her lap. "You were a great guy," She said softly. "It took me a while to realize that, but I did." She shrugged with a small forced smile.

"When you meant start over?" Toby furrowed his eye brows. "You didn't mean as friends...did you?" He said slowly.

"No," She said in a hushed tone finally looking at him once again. "But, it's too late isn't it? You found a lucky girl already."

"Yeah," He said awkwardly after a pregnant pause.

"It was good seeing you Toby." She smiled warmly as she patted his knee, and sat up. "Are you still friends with Wren?" She asked meekly looking down at him.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered.

"Wow," She raised an eyebrow and blinked her eyes. "Well i'm sorry if I caused any complications." She said before saying a final good bye. He watched her drift away into the crowd of people. _If?_ was she in denial, there was no_ if, _she defiantly caused thousands of problems. He knew what he had to do, he didn't want Spencer, to end up like Holly; him running into her at a mutual friends wedding, or at the grocery store. He didn't want the trio's friendship to unravel. He was going to have to lie, and even if it was a horrible, beyond, horrible lie. It was going to have to work.

After roaming around the room for another cup of champagne, wine, any form of alcohol actually, and being stopped by a few of his relatives, he finally spotted Spencer. She was leaning up against the wall, and picking at her nails. She looked out of place, and bored as hell. Toby felt horrible, he left her alone in a room full of people whom she didn't even know. Toby took his place next to her, leaning against the wall, mirroring her slouched posture. She didn't even look up at him, and finally after an awkward minute of silence, she spoke up still starring at her freshly manicured nails.

"Oh I didn't see you there." She said indifferently, glancing up at him and then back at her nails, as if they were way more interesting than he was.

"I'm sorry." He rushed out, his voice full of shame.

"What the hell Toby?" She snapped her voice full of aggravation. "You kiss me," She said meekly, slowly looking up from her nails, and up to the drunk people poorly dancing in the middle of the room. "Then just run off, and leave me wandering around looking for you for the past thirty minutes."

"I'm sorry." He said again looking at her, his eyes full of desperation and shame. "I-I-" He stuttered "I had a little too much wine, I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I saw Holly starring at us, and I just took it to far." He rushed out. He felt terrible lying, he hated lying. Yet his whole friendship with her was full of lies. He's loved her for the last two years. In her eyes, he just thought of her as a friend. He wanted to be honest, he really did, but, sometimes the truth did worse than lies. He vowed to himself that he would move on from her starting today. He had too, after what happened with Holly, he felt hurt, and broken. Wren did take part in making him feel that way, _yes._ But Toby wasn't one for revenge. He wasn't about to do the same to Wren, that Wren had done to him fairly long ago.

"So," She said furrowing her eye brows her voice stunned. "You just kissed me because of Holly." She mumbled questionably.

"Yes," He said as sternly as he could. "It was stupid, I know."

"Well, was she mad?" Spencer finally asked after a long pause between the two friends, that was filled with 'woos' coming from the dance floor, and the song 'I'm sexy and I know it' pouring out of the speakers.

"No," He mumbled. "She wanted to re-start things," He fiddled his thumbs. "Not just as friends, but as more-"

"What did you say?" Spencer asked looking at him for the first time in the whole conversation. There was curiosity in her voice mixed with anticipation, and maybe even _jealousy?_

"I didn't really say anything." He mumbled clearing his throat. "She kind of thought-"

"Oh," Spencer widened her eyes, and nodded in realization. She darted her head away from Toby, and looked at her heels. Her feet were killing her, and she wished she could just take her heels off. "Well if we weren't-" She said awkwardly. "You know," She mumbled. "What.. have you had said?" She asked slowly as if she was scared of the answer.

"That it was too late." He answered instantly. "She was with my best friend."

"So?" Spencer shot. "It's not like your friends with him now." She mumbled. Which led Toby to swallow hard. Spencer starred at Toby, after she didn't hear a response. "You're still friends with him?" She snapped. "How? Why?"

Toby licked his lips, he was done with lying. "That best friend," Toby stated slowly. "Was- _Is _kinda Wren."

"What?" Spencer's eyes bulged nearly out of her eye sockets. "What-" She breathed. "Why didn't you tell me?" She snapped stunned. "What!" She repeated mostly to her self.

"I didn't want you to look at him differently, it was in the past." Toby shrugged innocently. He glanced over at her shyly.

She quickly tore her eyes away from him again,and gulped.

"Wow," She mumbled simply.

"Yeah," Toby bit his lip.

"You're a really good guy Toby." She said solemnly looking at him again, her eyes full of honesty.

"Don't hate Wren." Toby blurted. "He's changed." Toby said surely. He hadn't done anything with Spencer. Toby was the one who disregarded Wren's feelinfs. Toby was the one to forget about Wren's feelings, and be selfish, only thinking of his own. He suddenly felt even lousier than before. Now, a million more problems filling in head. He felt like Spencer, he need to take a breath. But, there was so much going on he just couldn't. Should they tell Wren about their little kiss? It would just hurt him in the long run, and the kiss wasn't headed any where, any ways.

"Spencer," Toby spoke up. Spencer looked at him with a gleam in her eye that was filled of curiosity. "Can we not tell Wren about our little kiss?" He said softly.

"Sure," Spencer said questionably. "I guess." She mumbled. "Why?"

"It's just-" Toby fumbled on his words as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't want to mention running into Holly." He said surely. It was half true, he really didn't feel like talking over tea with Wren about his encounter with Holly. It would be an awkward conversation, and both of the guy's were over the girl with the short black hair, and emerald green eyes anyways.

"Oh," Spencer nodded in understanding. "Of course."

Shortly after, the two made their way back to the hotel. They stayed way longer than Toby had planned, and more came out of the night than he ever imagined. He imagined just having an awfully boring night, as he listened to his relatives compliment Jenna. Instead he ended up kissing Spencer, and as heavenly as the moment was, he felt awful. He had so many emotions filling him, that he was surprised he hadn't erupted. He felt pleasure from the warm and magical kiss, he felt guilty about totally disregarding Wrens feelings and lying to almost everyone, and most of all he felt heart ache over knowing that the kiss would never happen again. It just couldn't. That wasn't going to happen. He had to let go of his feelings for Spencer and just move on.

The next day the pair headed back to Philadelphia,the ride home was much quieter than the ride to Gettysburg. It wasn't even the comfortable silence that sometimes floated between the two, it was an awkward silence. As if both were uncomfortable and wanted to get the hell out of that car. Finally, after what seemed like forever they arrived home, greeted eagerly by Wren. The three friends went out to dinner, and when Wren asked how the weekend was, both Toby and Spencer just replied with a 'good'. Not specifying on anything to do with Holly, the kiss, or anything else that went on between the two. That was just how it was going to have to be.

**Was this chapter horrible? Too slow? Tell me in the reviews, because I honestly don't know what to think about this chapter.:x 10 reviews and i'll upload tomorrow (: Thank you for all the reviews by the way, you guys are awesome! ****Until next time! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"You kissed her!" The dark eyed girl nearly chocked on her coffee, and halted in her tracks stunned.

The two best friends were strolling around the park on a breezy Tuesday afternoon in late May, and Toby still hadn't told Emily the big news. Until now of course. He was planning too, but he was just too busy with work. He finally got a job, and he was working on a huge design for a building. He was nearly at his office the whole day Monday, and the whole morning of Tuesday. He didn't mind though, ever since the kiss, things have been awkward with Spencer. He wasn't trying to avoid her per se, but it was kind of hard getting over the girl you were in love with when you see her constantly. It was also a good distraction from her and everything else. He really needed that distraction.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" She scolded with a yell, as a lady with a German Shepard jogged past them and shot Emily a weird glance. Emily just brushed her off, she didn't care if she sounded insane. This situation was worth yelling about.

"C'mon Emily." Toby mumbled as he pulled her to a nearby park bench. He sat down, and Emily followed his actions. She looked at him raising her eyebrows, and waiting for an explanation.

" Long story short, we ran into Holly-"

"You ran into Holly?" Emily said astonished. "Holly as in-"

"Yes," He said sternly "What other Holly would I be talking about?"

"Whatever," Emily mumbled rolling her eyes. "Go on." She urged.

"Any way," His voice trailed. "Holly isn't important." He said in a rush. "Spencer pretended to be my girl friend." He said quickly, "I ended up enjoying the charade a little too much, and kissed her."

"Did she kiss back?" Emily asked her eyeballs practically coming out of her eye sockets and as if Toby had left her at a cliff hanger. Like dramatic T.V shows did on their season finales.

"I didn't really give her the chance," He said meekly. "I pulled away instantly." He sighed running his hands through his hair on the side of his head.

"Toby!" Emily growled as she smacked him.

"Ow," Toby groaned rubbing the place Emily hit. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

"Why-" She pinched the bridge of her nose, totally ignoring his statement. "After hearing you talk about this girl for the last two years, you finally kiss her,_ and then you pull away_." Emily said narrowing her eyes at her friend who sat beside her, emphasizing on the last part. Two children rode their bikes passed them and Toby wished he was a child again, back when girl's had cooties and all that hurt was falling off his skate board.

"Wren," He began to say.

"Who gives two shits about _Wren?" _Emily exclaimed, irritation filling her words.

"He's my friend." Toby said sternly. "I'm not just going to do that to him?"

"Why?" Emily snapped bitterly. "He did the exact same thing to you." She muttered harshly.

Toby rollled his eyes, and then looked at the kids playing base ball in a far away field. He felt the soft breeze move against his face, and he let out a sigh.

"Look," Emily softened her voice taking Toby's hand. " I know he's your friend," Her voice trailed "But, what about _your_ feelings?"

"I'll move on." He said firmly after a pause, still staring off into the field.

"But-"

"Emily," he said straightening his posture. "I'm serious." He said sternly.

"Toby," Emily said in disbelief dropping her head. "I've heard you talk more about Spencer, than any one has ever talked about anyone."

"Well," Toby said shrugging his hands away from Emily. "Not anymore." He said shooting up into a standing position. He took a look at Emily who was still sitting on the wooden park bench, and starring up at her hopeless friend with sympathic eyes as if he was as hopeless as building a snowman in May.

Toby grabbed Emily's hands, and tugged her up so that she too, was also standing. "I'll be fine." He said softly.

"Okay then," Emily huffed fluttering her eyes her eyes away from him. She knew how Toby felt about Spencer, and she knew Toby was in denial if he thought he could just erase those feelings.

Meanwhile, on a whole other part of town was some one having almost the same exact conversation.

"I don't understand him. At all." Spencer said frustrated. "It's like one minute, he kisses me, The next, he's acting like i'm that chubby pimple covered girl at those awkward middle school dances." Spencer said her voice filled with irritation as she flipped through the pages of _People _magazine aimlessly sitting on her friends couch, while her dark haired friend's big hazel eyes glued to her.

"Wait go back." The tiny girl said stepping up to Spencer, and taking the magazine away. "He kissed you." She said her voice full of shock, and her eyes wide as she sat her self on the sturdy coffee table in front of Spencer.

"Yeah," Spencer shrugged fluttering her eyes. "But, as soon as it happened, it ended." She said with a huff.

"So was it like a peck or?" The smaller girl questioned.

"I don't even know. It all ended so soon." Spencer replied, aimlessly twisting a piece of her hair in between her index finger, and thumb.

"Well what happened after?" The tiny girl sat up eagerly. As if she was six years old, and it was story time in the local library.

"He just sort of left." Spencer murmured starring at the coke can that sat on the table in front of her next to Aria. "Then," She scrunched her nose. "He told me he was drunk, and he was just doing it to piss Holly off." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Aria where's the peanut butter?" A man's voice came from the kitchen.

"In the the cupboard!" Aria shout back. "Babe, do you mind making me one too?" She said with a small cheerful smile, even if her boy friend couldn't see her.

"Fine," He groaned from the kitchen.

"Make me one too, Ezra!" Spencer yelled.

"Do I look like a butler?" Ezra shouted back.

"Don't know. Can't see you," Spencer yelled teasing in her voice. "Just make me one."

"Fine," He groaned again, which led to the two best friends to burst into a fit of giggles.

"So, anyways." Aria breathed through the giggles. "He was just drunk?"

"That's the thing." Spencer said softly, and her voice distant. "He had like two glasses of wine, and Holly _could not_ see us." She said emphasizing the last part, making it clear as she could muster for her friend who was listening in.

"Sooooooo," Aria's voice trailed waiting for Spencer to explain.

"I think," She gulped "He kissed me because he just," She shrugged.

"Finally!" Aria exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly "It took him long enough." Aria shook her head "The sexual tension between you guys is just too much to handle."

"Aria," Spencer said sternly and seriously, taking her friend out of her sudden out burst of excitement. "Have you been listening...at all?"

"Oh," Aria said furrowing her eye brows and nodding her head slowly. "Oh yeah," She said scrunching up her face. Aria could make millions of facial expressions, it was her hidden talent. "Sorry." She mumbled looking away in shame.

"I just-" Spencer ran her hands through her long wavy hair. "I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, I don't understand why he would take the kiss back." She said dazzled.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Aria asked. "I mean," She shrugged.

"Cause," She mumbled. "I send him signals _all the time _already." Spencer hit her head against the couch. "I literally told him that we make a good couple."

"Maybe your being too subtle." Aria said shyly. "Maybe you should just be simple and clear. and say 'Hey dumbass, I_ like like_ you.' " Aria said with a snicker, as a big and bright smile covered her face. Aria was quite childish sometimes, and today being one of those times.

After a minute of pondering Spencer looked in Aria's big hazel eyes, and nodded. "I'm gonna do it." She said shyly.

So that night, when the two; Spencer and Toby were both home alone, Spencer gathered her courage up, and was about to spill her heart out to the one and only Toby Cavanaugh.

"Toby," Spencer said meekly looking at the back of his head as he searched through the refrigerator.

"Mmmhm?" Toby grunted not even looking back at the brunette who was sitting at the counter, reading 'great expectations'. As she closed the book on the one-hundred and twenty ninth page. Toby heard the book clasp behind him, and he just knew she was about to get into a conversation with him. He stood starring at the miracle whip in the fridge mindlessly hoping some one would interrupt them.

"Can we talk." She said shyly.

"Uh," he mumbled quietly. "Sure," The word barely slipped out of his mouth as he slowly closed the fridge's door, and walked over to other side of the counter. He placed his hands, face down, on the counter and stared at Spencer, waiting for her to say something. _Anything._

"The other night," She gulped her pride "When you kissed me." She said shakily. "I-"

Interrupting Spencer, was Toby's phone. It began to ring and ring and ring.

"Uh," Toby said awkwardly.

"Just pick it up." She huffed a piece of hair floating away from her face.

Toby gladly took the call, he sure as hell didn't feel like talking to Spencer about their kiss. Although, Toby was suprised when the caller I.D read Philadelphia Hospital. The only reason he had the number any way was because if he ever needed to contact Wren at work, for whatever reason. He just assumed it was Wren. So when a lady answered, and told him that Toby was one of Wren's I.C.E contacts in his phone and Wren had gotten into a accident. Toby's heart dropped. _Wren was in an accident?_ After receiving little news over the phone call, he gulped and pressed end. His face must have shown it all, because Spencer looked worried as ever.

"What is it?" She asked. After no reply, she asked again. "Toby, what is it?" She asked a little more sternly than before.

"Wren got into an accident." Toby said quietly. "He's in the hospital."

**I know, another shortish chapter. Don't kill me. And to answer some questions.**

**-Have patience my dear reviewers.**

**-Yes, Holly will make a reappearance at one point.**

**-And thank you for the reviews (: Please keep reviewing. As usual, 10 reviews and i'll update tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Timing is everything, and also a bitch. Sometimes the timing of things are just right, the universe seems aligned to your plans and everything goes right. Sometimes, the universe seems to not be on your side as much, and throws everything off by the simple, but crucial essential of a relationship, timing. Timing can either please you, or make everything a mess. Timing is a huge part of every story, including this one.

After three hours of waiting in the dinky waiting room, Toby demanded some answers. "His parent's live in London." Toby tried to control his temper at the receptionist before him.

"And we're doing the best we can." The receptionist said avoiding his piercing blue eyes.

"Is he okay? Can you at least tell me that?" Toby urged his eyes narrowing on the mid-thirty year old woman before him with light brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"He's stable, but has severe injuries." She said looking up from her paper work, shooting a sympathetic look at pair in front of her. "I suggest that you two just head home, there's no way you are going to see him _tonight." _The receptionist shrugged.

"Well what time will we be able to see him?" The brunette behind Toby spoke up, her voice week and her eyes smudged with makeup due to the tears that escaped her eyes on the long trip to the hospital. She didn't exactly talk to her family, so when she didn't know if Wren was okay, or if he had made it, really sent tears down her face. She hated crying in front of others but, due to the fact that Toby has already seen her cry, and that he was torn up too, made her feel a little less helpless.

"I don't know." The receptionist said firmly. "I just work at the desk." The woman said matter-of-factly.

"Look," Toby said softly "Is there any one else we could possibly talk to that might know a little more?" He asked desperately.

With a suck of air, and the receptionist shifting her eyes between the two she sighed. "I'll try my best, but no promises." and then they watched her from behind the desk, exit to some door, now un visible to the boy and girl who stood worried at the desk. Neither one of them had really said anything to each other on the way to the hospital, and what could they really say any ways. All that was on their minds was if Wren was okay.

Both friends stood awkwardly still at the desk. Spencer was mindlessly staring at the name card of the receptionist who just 'helped' them, who apparently was named Patricia. This wasn't the first time Spencer has been in a situation like this, back when she was nearly ten, her sister got into an automobile accident with her mother. Her father seemed to be yelling at doctors for hours, upon hours, not even informing a very worried little girl on what was going on. At the end of the day, both of them seemed fine. Fine as in some major bruising, and Melissa had to wear a neck brace for the next three weeks, but other than that, they were lucky to be alive. Spencer shivered at the thought. That was before everything got dysfunctional. Spencer started to think if maybe she should try to fix things, because everything was unexpected. Her father, or mother, or even sister or half brother could die the next day. It's not like Melissa; her sister communicated with her parents either. Her family just sort of fell apart, and no one seemed enough to care to fix it. But what was Spencer doing? Wren was in the hospital, and all she was thinking about was her stupid family. Spencer wrapped her arms around her body, and let out a heavy breath. She suddenly felt like crying even harder than before, with her throat forming a lump.

Toby stood next to her, and he was just a mess of an emotions. He was worried, upset, and felt a wrath of guilt hover over him. Here Toby was, he kissed Spencer three days ago, and Wren was the one being hit by a car? Toby wished it was him, maybe all the guilt would float away. He let out a sigh, and then glanced at Spencer who looked to be on the verge of crying. "Hey," Toby said softly wrapping an arm around her for a friendly hug of compassion. "He's gonna be okay. He's stable." Toby offered. Although, just because he was stable, didn't necessarily mean he was _okay._

"It's just-" She muffed into his shoulder, the cotton of the shirt drying her tears. "I don't know." She whimpered. Toby pulled her closer, and truly he just needed that hug as much as she.

"Excuse me." A blond shaggy haired man said. "Are you Mr. Cavanaugh ?" He asked his eyes on Toby.

"Yes," Toby said slowly. "Toby." He said shaking the man's hand. The man with the greyish blue eyes turned to Spencer, giving her a look that was interrupted as 'and you are?'

"Spencer." She said firmly wiping her eyes with one hand and shaking his hand with the other avoiding his grey cloudy eyes.

"Well, your friend Wren is stabalized-" The doctor began.

"Yeah, we already knew that." Spencer shot bitterly.

"Yes, well." The doctor mumbled glancing at the clip board in front of him. " He has several leg injuries, and will have to wear a cast for awhile. He has a broken rib, and we're taking tests to see if he has any head injuries." The doctor read of the list. "His bruises are pretty severe, and he has to get stitches on head, face, and leg." The doctor finished, and looked at the duo who stood motionlessly in front of him. "It could have been a lot worse," the doctor cleared his throat awkwardly. "I suggest you just head home, and come back in the morning. We have him on some heavy medications, and right now he is unconscious. When he wakes up he'll be very loopy, and just-" His voiced trailed with a shrug. "And visiting hours are over, anyways."

"Visiting hours?" Spencer gaped. "He just got into a car accident! He's not in here getting his tonsils out!" The brunette raged.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said unconvincingly. Spencer knew that tone, she worked in a hospital. Doctors tried to sound sympathetic, and compassionate. But most of them just didn't care,

"No, no you aren't-" Spencer was about to explode on him but, Toby pulled her back.

"Thank you sir." Toby said dragging Spencer away from the shaggy blond haired doctor.

"Don't you want to see Wren?" Spencer nearly shouted at her friend. "I'm not going to get one second of sleep tonight."

"I do," Toby said calmly. "But, yelling at doctors, and calling them out, won't do us any good."

Spencer looked downwards, and let out a sigh.

"Look," he said softly. "Let's just go home, try and get some sleep, and be here bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Don't you have work?" Spencer questioned.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Toby said sternly.

After a restless night the duo headed back to the hospital. After, calming down about the Wren situation, Spencer's thoughts drifted to the almost conversation they were about to have. It was certainly not the time for the conversation to take place, and with Wren in the hospital she wasn't sure when it would even happen. Maybe, it was fate telling her not too. Maybe Toby _was _just drunk and trying to infuriate Holly. Maybe, she had taken a step back, and was just scared about confronting Toby. Again.

It was nearly eight a.m on the rainy morning in late May. Practically no one was in the lobby of the hospital, and it was extreamly quiet, as if they were in a library rather than, a hospital. The receptionist this time, was a short curly haired strawberry blond, with yellowish-green eyes, she looked rather young. Maybe even Wren's age.

"How can I help you folks?" She said, her southern accent flooding through.

"We're here to see Wren Kingston." Toby said brushing his knuckles against his jeans gently.

"Let me see," She said popping her gum. She turned her chair towards the computer, and began typing away as Spencer and Toby waited patiently. "He's in room B14." The woman said turning towards Toby again. "You just go down that hall," She pointed towards the right of the hospital lobby. "Then, you take a left, go up the elevator to floor B, and you should be good from there." She instructed with a small polite smile.

"Thank you," Toby said politely.

"Thanks," Spencer mumbled as she followed Toby towards the hall. The hall was full of pictures of oceans, and light houses. Soon enough, they were at Wren's room.

Wren looked awful. His forehead and hairline was completely invisible due to the wrapping around his head. His left cheek bone, and eye were completley covered in scabs and bruises, with a little cut on his lip. His leg was hanging in the air and cast. His arm was wrapped in some sort of fabric. He was wearing an ugly hospital gown, and his eyes were shut tightly.

"Oh my god," Spencer covered her mouth at the sight of him. Her voice stunned, and also filled with concern. She rushed over to the side of him, and stroked his arm gently with two fingers.

Toby looked at his friends, with soft and upset eyes as he gulped and shoved his hands in his denim pockets.

"Do you think he ever woke up?" The brunette looked at her friend, worry lines forming after ten minutes of taking in what Wren had looked like.

"I don't know." Toby breathed unsteadily with a shrug. Toby normally didn't see people this beat up, especially people close to him. It really tore him up.

"We should find a doctor," Spencer said sternly looking at Wren's unconscious body with a frown. She tore her eyes away from him, and then walked out of the small room. Toby stayed behind and kept his eyes on his poor friend.

Spencer came back shortly with answers.

"The doctor's said that it might be a day or two before he wakes up," Spencer shivered. Why did stuff like this happen?

"Oh," All Toby could respond. He itched the back of his head, and let out a small sigh.

"Poor Wren," Spencer said glumly.

The two stayed at the hospital for about five hours, of just watching Wren's motionless body. Neither one of them really said anything to each other, it was already weird enough between the two since the kiss, and adding this to the already made mess was Wren's accident. What could they really say to each other? Spencer, majoring in the medical field had talked to the doctor about everything that was wrong with Wren. Luckily, he had no internal head injuries. Spencer also commented that Wren might be able to hear them, so they should try talking to him, which they did. But, what can you really say to some one who is in a coma? It was mostly an awkward afternoon, eventually they left. Toby had to get to work, and Spencer was going to explain to the hospital manager at Wren's work what exactly was going on, and why he hadn't shown up at work that morning.

A couple days later Wren woke up, and basically this accident was the beginning of doomsville for Wren. With having having to recover, it would be another sixteen weeks for his leg to heal completely, and he coudn't be working with a broken leg. He couldn't even stand. He was going to be at the hospital for another two, and then be in a leg cast for the next six weeks, and then in a wheel chair as he attended physical therapy. Not to mention, all of the court fuss that he was going to have to get into. The next four months were going to be very hard, and his friends were going to be there for him.

It was a Saturday morning, and trio was in the small hospital room watching some hospital program the hospital aired.

"Why do they play stuff about the hospitals?" Toby commented. "Don't you think people have seen enough of it."

"They like there patients to know whats going on." Wren replied. He worked in a hospital, well did work at a hospital.

"Wren," Toby shook his head "This is about _babies._"

"For the mothers." Wren replied simply.

"Then why are_ we_ watching it?" Toby squinted his blue eyes at the screen, as he chomped down on a granola bar.

"Because, it's this or woman giving birth." Spencer said lightly. "I can switch-"

"No," Toby said firmly. "This is great." He said situating in the uncomfortable peach chair, he heard Wren chuckling at him. When ever him and Spencer would get into a ridiculous argument, he would laugh at them. If this happened two weeks ago, he would start a stupid argument with Spencer, just to cheer him up, since he was down in the deep deep dumps. But, he wasn't about too. It would be too weird, and possible end badly. Usually their fights were playful, and foolish, but he wasn't about to risk getting into a real one with her.

"You know Toby," Wren said. "This might actually be useful one day, you'll be thanking me, the mother of your child will be very pleased with you, and might be a little bit more pleasant during the time of her pregnancy." Wren informed.

Spencer darted her brown eyes down, and scratched the fabric of the chair she was sitting in. Toby let out a small cough, and awkwardly shifted in his chair.

"I'm sure I will." Toby said with a small toothless grin. He wasn't going to joke around with Wren, when Wren was in that bad of a condition. He couldn't. He all ready felt like the shittiest friend on earth.

"Finally taking my advice?" Wren said his voice in shock.

"I guess so." Toby shrugged awkwardly.

With Wren in the hospital, and confusing feelings floating around, the next four months would be a handful.

**Accccccccck, I really don't like this chapter. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. The begining is okay, but i hate the last part. I don't know. i'm sorry. I wrote this at like four a.m. just ugh. I hope it's just me being to critical. Thanks for your reviews, and no i wasn't even thinking of the nuts thing, I just love peanut butter! haha but your comment made me laugh!anyways please tell me what you think of this chapter! 10 reviews = update tomorrow. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own**** PLL**

Chapter Ten

After two dreadful weeks of being locked up in musty old hospital. Wren had enough. Even if he knew, going home would still be the same routine. He would be helpless, and unable to walk around, or really take part in any physical activity. He was happy to be home, back with Spencer and Toby who still seemed to be avoiding each other's paths. Well, at least Toby was avoiding Spencer's. He knew it wasn't fair of him to just drop her like that, but it was the best he could do. Wren was already going through so much, the accident, losing his job because of the accident, and not being able to really do anything;being helpless. Toby knew that even if Spencer had felt the same way or not, that it wasn't going to happen. Especially now. Although, a little part of his heart would also hold on to her. Even if Toby thought he could let go, he would always be attached to her. He would always have the stain of her on his heart. She would always be there. It was like a carving in a tree, it would fade away, and leaves would cover it making it invisible to by standers. But, to the person who created it, would always know it's there. Unless, you cut it down completely. Toby, wasn't about to cut Spencer out of his life completely though, he didn't want too. He was simply just waiting for the feelings to fade, and become invisible. He had to convince him self, and others, that Spencer was nothing but a friend. To do that he was going to have to move on, and find another girl to fawn over.

"Wren, do you want easy mac or a frozen pizza?" Spencer asked eyeing up and down the fridge. Once again they we're out of food.

"You don't have to cook for me." He shot.

"Wren," She cocked her head at him. "I wouldn't be letting you cook anyways."

"I'm not that bad of a chef." He defended.

"Uh-huh," She laughed as she pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer. "Tea doesn't count." She sneered.

_"Ha Ha." _He smirked. "Like you're any better?"

"I am actually." She smirked smugly before preheating the oven. "I don't burn _everything."_

_"_I don't-"

"You burned noodles." She said shaking her head with a hearty laugh. "I didn't even think that was humanly possible."

"Well, see. I taught you something." He said smiling smugly.

"Well, call it whatever you want." She laughed. "But, i'm cooking tonight."

"Any things better than that hospital food." He winced. "I don't even think that chicken was real meat, I think it was rubber."

"Eh," Spencer shrugged. "Some hospitals have better than others," She said briskly desperately wanting to get out of the topic of hospitals. Next month she was starting her work at the hospital, the one Wren_ used_ to work at. Now, he was currently unemployed and Spencer felt horrible. Didn't people have any compassion? She knew after Wren recovered, he would find a job instantly. But, he had to start all over, and he would always have being fired on his resume.

"Where is the chef any ways?" Wren asked implying to Toby who usually cooked for the two.

"I don't know." Spencer said slouching on leather recliner chair across from where Wren was laying on the couch.

"You two are acting strange-"

"Huh?" Spencer said abruptly.

"Just, I mean" he stumbled on his words. "Not as in individuals, but together." His voice trailed. "Did something happen?" He asked skeptically knitting his forehead.

"No?" She said taking her eyes away from Wren and to her wiggling toys as she hugged her knees.

"You would tell me, right?"

"Sure." She said smacking her lips. "but, nothing did. So."

"Just asking." He said softly.

Well, as his friends conversation took place, Toby sat in a bar with, his good friend's Holden, and Caleb. Holden was from work. Caleb was his dorm buddy for his first two years of college.

"You're not over her, man." The curly brunette said.

"I am." Toby said contently.

"Holden's right." The shaggy haired scruffy looking man said nudging Holden with his elbow. "Dude, you can't just go from one day being all lovey dovey over her. To the next, saying you're 'just friends'." Caleb said with a scoff, as if it was utterly insane. "Here's what you need to do: Stop being a wuss." he said emphasizing on the last phrase.

Toby honestly didn't even tell these guys about the kiss, he knew they would react worse than Emily. Matter of fact, he talked way more about Spencer to Emily than these two, so he knew convincing Emily he was over Spencer would be a lot more harder than these two goons.

"Look, I kind of get it." Holden shrugged sipping his beer. "Bro's before hoes!" He chanted with a fist slamming on the table.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed. "But, she's hot." Caleb pointed out.

Toby rolled his eyes. It's not like he was dating Spencer, but he got mad when ever some one referred to her as 'hot' or a 'hoe.'

"Look guys," Toby stated. "We are friends. End of story. Let's move on." He smiled taking a drink of his scotch.

"Fine," Holden slurred, his mess of his hair covering his eyes. "Next girl that comes into bar, go get her number." Holden slurred pointing to the entrance of the bar which was still view-able, but also across the room.

"No," Toby said shaking his head.

"Look, I'm not saying you need to have a one night stand with the girl." Holden rolled his eyes. "I know you wouldn't dare. Just get the chick's number. If she's hot, call her. If not get her friends." Holden smirked smugly taking a sip of his beer. "I would go with you for moral support, but I don't think my gee-eff would be up for that." He said with a foolish smile on his face.

"I'll go with you." Caleb said firmly.

"I don't-"

"Yes." Caleb urged with a smile. As if on cue, the bells chimed, signaling someone coming into the bar.

"Yeah, no." Toby chuckled watching the two middle aged men walk through the door. "I'm not really into that."

"Yeah," Caleb's voice trailed with a hearty laugh. "We'll wait till the next one."

But soon enough the bells chimed again, and in came two girls. One was blond with short wavy hair, she wore a pink flowly blouse and white denim short shorts. Her friend was a dark brunette who was shorter than the other, with crazy curly hair that came to her shoulders, and wore a red pencil skirt, and black top low cut top.

"Well they're they are. Our dream girl's." Caleb joked as he stood up. "Which one do you want?" He turned his head to his blue eyed friend.

"I think I'll go with the blond, the other girl reminds me of this girl I use to know in high school." He said awkwardly implying to Holly.

"Whatever man, they're both hot. I think the universe is in our favor," Caleb said patting Toby's shoulder. "Let's go make destiny happen." Caleb said as he made his way up to the two girls who were now at a small square table that sit four. Caleb took a seat next to the brunette and smiled at her.

"May I help you?" She asked looking at him with eyes filled with disgust. Caleb looked around, and rolled his eyes at his friend who was still standing up.

"I'm Caleb." He said with a smirk looking into her dark coffee bean eyes.

"And I'm not interested." She said smugly rolling her eyes away and whipped her head away, her hair flying everywhere. The blond gave him a confused glance, and then looked her her friend widening her eyes. _Girl talk._ Caleb thought with a rolling of his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry about my friend." Toby said tugging his friend away from the two. "He can be rude." He said locking eyes with the blond with sky blue eyes, who sat across the lady who just turned Caleb down completely.

"We'll you're being a little rude too?" She spoke with a smile. "Not offering your name."

"Oh," Toby nodded foolishly letting go of Caleb's shirt, letting him slump back down. "I'm Toby."

"Hanna." She said her grin moving on up.

"You should join us." The brunette said gesturing to the seat next to the blond; Hanna.

"Sure," Toby said slowly shooting a confused glance at Caleb, who shot him a _'just go with it' _look back.

"So now that everyone's formally introduced, I think it's time I learn your name." Caleb grinned looking at the brunette expectantly.

"Mona." She replied pursing her red lips.

"Well would you ladies care for a drink?" Caleb offered flirtatiously.

"Yes!" Mona chanted.

"That's why I came." Hanna snickered her voice high, and light.

As the evening went by, Toby was suprised at how well it was actually going. Although, the thought of Wren and Spencer alone popped into his head when he glanced over at Holden in the corner of the bar who was nearly passed out. Toby hadn't realized with him avoiding Spencer, how much time Wren and Spencer had been having alone. Although, they were all just friends. No need to be jealous _eh?_

Back on the other side of town, a much calmer situation was going on. The two friends were simply just watching house, Wren had insisted. Spencer on the other hand was reluctant since it contained doctors and hospitals.

"Spencer, you don't have to avoid the word 'doctor' or 'job.'" Wren laughed. "I'll be okay. With my degree, it should be easy. Besides i have savings." He said surely.

"I just feel bad." She shrugged wrapping the blanket around her more tightly. "You got me a job, then you get fired. It's not fair."

"A lot of things aren't fair." Wren mumbled with sigh looking back at the TV screen. Spencer couldn't argue with that. Over the past two weeks, she had probably had three conversations with Toby. He would simply just run off, if they even got into a real one. It wasn't_ fair_ that he was acting like she had ran over his cat, or something ridiculous like that. He really made no sense to her, and as much as she enjoyed the little kiss. She wish it hadn't happened. She wished she hadn't even volunteered to 'pretend' to be his girlfriend. Was he really that oblivious to her flirting with him, or was he simply just not into her? But, then it wouldn't make sense that he was ignoring and avoiding her. Maybe he was just embarrassed still about the kiss. All Spencer wanted was things to go back to the way they were, when she could look at Toby Cavanaugh as one of her best guy friends, not 'I love you, let's be all cutesy and couple like'. But, it was too late for that, she had already fallen _hard_ for him.

"Spencer?" Wren said for the fifth time.

"Sorry." She said sitting up. "What?'

"I asked you if we had any ice cream." Wren explained. "Are you okay?" He said concerned.

"Huh?" She said innocently. "Yeah, I was just so into watching house that-"

"House ended ten minutes ago." Wren laughed. "Who's the guy?" He bit his lip lightly. Spencer's face ran white as a ghost, as she rushed to the freezer.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Spencer said acting cluelesss as she searched the freezer. "We have Vanilla."

"Alright," Wren said. "Would you mind-"

"Not at all," She said quickly setting the ice cream on the counter, she certainly wasn't about to tell Wren about her little school girl crush on Toby. He was his best friend._ Never_ going to happen.

Back at the bar, Toby was still oblivious to the events corrupting back at his apartment as he listened to Holden sing his heart out at the mic. It was karoke night, and maybe it would have been a better idea to take Holden off the stage, but where's the fun in that?

"Opps I did it again," Holden belched on stage swinging with the mic with one hand, and taking a gulp of beer with the other. "I played with your game, got lost in the game. Oh baaaaaaabbbbby!" Holden screeched getting the lyrics mixed up.

"Wow who is this guy?" Hanna laughed hysterically.

"I actually know him." Toby laughed ducking his head down.

"It might seem like a crush, but i'm not serious!" Holden belched on stage squinting his eyes at the lyrics rolling on the screen before him.

"You know him!" She laughed. "Well you should invite him over to the party." She smirked.

"Yeah, maybe after he embarrasses his self a little bit more." Toby chuckled sipping from his beer bottle.

"Are you gonna sing?" Hanna said batting her long eye lashes.

"He should!" Caleb yelled. "I use to hear him in the shower, man. He's great. But modest this one!" Caleb slurred.

"I'm not." Toby shrugged ducking his head down.

"You know we should do duets!" Caleb said eagerly. "Me and Mona, genst you guys." He slurred. "Winner pays for drinks."

"oh and i thought you lovely boys we're paying for us?" Hanna sneered.

"One drink. We were buying one drink." He slurred holding up two fingers.

"I think we should do it." Mona squeaked.

"Toby?" Hanna said with a smirk glancing at the blue eyed boy a glimmer of hope lingering in her blue gem eyes.

"Fine," He gave in with a grin.

"Wooo!" Mona cheered raising her shot glass, and then gulping it down.

When Holden got booed off stage, Caleb and Mona headed on stage and got ready to sing another oldie by the back street boys. Leaving Hanna and Toby for some alone time.

"So," Hanna said said running her fingers through her bangs. Which made Toby instantly think of Holly, thus being another one of her habits. "What's a charming guy like you doing in a bar any ways." She poked his chest gently with a giggle.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He chuckled.

"Most guys that hit in me in bars, are totally jack asses." She rolled her blue oceanic eyes. "You," She tilted her head with a smile. "You are like some guy you meet in a coffee shop," She laughed.

_Coffee shop? Really?_ He met Spencer in a coffee shop. Although they are just..._.friends. "_Yeah," He forced a laugh. "All guys aren't perfect." He shrugged.

"Well, you're certainly the honest type." She laughed her eyes sparkling. "If you can really sing, than I say let's just go get married right now." She joked.

"I'm really not a singer." He laughed. "Caleb's just...drunk." He said with a small laugh.

"So is Mona." Hanna said tilting her head. "We really don't even have to sing, and i think we could convince them we won." She smirked.

"Yeah, well." Toby chuckled.

"You're too nice of a guy to do that?" She poked him again, shaking her head. "You're not gay are you?" She blurting a serious look on her face.

"No," He said smiling. "I'm not." He said firmly.

"Well then how about," Hanna said fishing through her purse. "You call me." She smiled holding her phone in her hand handing it to him the contact screen open, "Or I'll call you. I don't believe in all that shit, where the guy has to call first. Yadda Yadda Yadda." She giggled.

"Well okay then," He grinned before placing his number in her phone and pulled out his own phone and handed it to the perky blonde.

"So i'll be talking to you soon then?" Hanna said slipping her phone back into her silver purse.

"Yes." Toby's voice trailed. "I think so." He said softly.

**And Imma end it there. Well as you see things are gonna get more complicated. And The reason i chose Hanna was even before the episode 3x06 aired. But they were so cute in that too. Lol i ship everyone in PLL, but Spoby over everything right? Right. Well ANYWAYS, Ashley Benson and Keegan Allen were like always together, and then i'm like "oh they would be cute." and yeah. So get ready for some drama. (; Hope you liked this chapter, even if it wasn't really Spoby :p. There will be a little spoby in the next one. But, it's a process. I like this chapter a lot better then my last chapter though even if it doesn't have spoby, so whatever. haahah. Thanks for the reviews, and 10 reviews, and a new chapter will be up tomorrow! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A week later, and things between the once best friends still hadn't gotten better. Spencer hadn't even remember the last time she talked to Toby, nevertheless had a conversation with him. Most of her time was spent helping out Wren, or docking out at Aria's or helping Wren find a cheap good lawyer. Spencer, knew a good lawyer. Her parents. Her parent's were both great lawyers, and could easily win this case. Although, she wasn't exactly close with the two. Although, even though she wasn't close with her sister either, she was a better bet than her parents. Melissa; her sister, was also a lawyer. She was a few years older than Spencer, and maybe would help. Maybe she would connect with her sister, if it was for Wren who seemed to be her only best guy friend at this point, considering Toby totally shafted her at every given opportunity when they were alone. As in, when Wren was sleeping since Wren wasn't really out doing much lately.

Now, was another one of those moments. Wren was taking a nap, his medication made him drowsy, and it was nearly seven on that Saturday mid June day. Spencer was closed off in her room almost the whole day reading, but as her stomach growled she decided to scavenge for some food. As Spencer searched the pantries, for something simple to make considering she wasn't the best cook. She heard some one walk from down the hall, knowing it couldn't possibly be Wren her mind instantly went to Toby. She hesitantly closed the cabinet door and turned on her heels.

"Hey," She said to the man with the bright blue eyes who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the living area.

"Hi," He said softly breaking eye contact with her immediately, darting his eyes at his phone.

"Do you want to order a pizza?" She asked shyly rubbing her arm.

"I can't." He said sympathetically tilting his head. "i'm going out."

"Oh." Spencer nodded in understanding. "With whom?" She asked meekly. She normally wouldn't ask, but she had no idea what else to say. The comfortable silence they once had vanished, and filled with awkwardness.

"Um," Toby bit his lip looking down. "You don't know her."

Suddenly Toby seemed more dolled up then usually, and his stubble was cleanly shaved and she could smell his freshly put on cologne from where she was standing. _Was he going on a date?_she gaped. "You seem dressed up." She tried to break out into a laugh, but it sounded more like a weird cough.

"Is it too much?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know." Spencer said moving her eyes from his face down his body. He was simply wearing a dressy navy button up shirt, and black khakis. "Wait, are you going on date?" She asked widening her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Uh-" He stuttered. Why did it matter if Spencer knew? Why did he care if Spencer knew? Why did she care? Toby pushed down all of the questions with a hard swallow, and let his voice find the words to speak. "Yeah," He said softly.

"Oh." She said simply her mouthing forming an 'o'.

"Yeah,' He mumbled. "I've got to get going." His voice trailed nervously.

"Have fun." She said firmly, her eyes glaring right through him.

"Thanks." He said unsteadily. With that, Toby was out the door and could feel the heat take over his body. He almost wanted to go back inside, and just blow off Hanna to spend time with Spencer. He knew that he couldn't do that though. He knew that he had to move on. The only reason he had been avoiding her, and ignoring her so much lately was because with each passing day and each conversation he fell harder for her. He needed to stop, and he couldn't think of any other way than to do the thing he never wanted to do. Cut her off completely, although he didn't think he really had it in him. Maybe if he was lucky, he would fall for Hanna, then him and Spencer could be friends. They could put the past behind them, and be as close as they once were.

As soon as Toby left, Spencer clenched her fists and let out a heavy sigh. She stomped her way to her room to snatch her purse, and the first person she called was Aria Montgomery.

"Oh my god." Spencer mumbled into her phone after three rings of Aria not answering. "Pick up." She muttered to her self.

"Hey, this is Aria and I'm not available right now. Leave a message, and I'll call you back." _Beep _went her voice mail.

"Aria!" Spencer shouted into the phone. "Pick up your phone, oh my god." Spencer spat before pressing end after a frustrating voice mail. It's not like Aria was her only friend, but she was the only friend that actually knew about her feelings for Toby. Well Ezra did too, but only because he was always with her. Then an idea formed in Spencer's mind. She quickly dialed away numbers on her phone, and with three rings, the males voice greeted her.

"Hey Spence." He said sheepishly.

"Hey," Spencer said quickly. "Are you with Aria?"

"No," He mumbled questionably. "She had that thing out of town for that convention for her work or whatever." He mumbled as if he was half asleep, knowing Ezra he had probably fallen asleep on his couch watching an old cowboy movie.

"Oh," Spencer grouched. "I forgot."

"Well," Ezra chuckled. "I'm assuming you were just using me to get to Aria?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Noo," Her voice trailed with a giggle.

"Uh huh." He grunted "Well I'll talk to you later." He said firmly.

"Wait." She said desperately. "Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Well that means I have to put some pants on..." His voice trailed.

"Ew." She scoffed. "Just come on. We haven't hung out in forever."

"You're over here all the time." Ezra laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, with Aria. Not you."

"Well, thanks. I'm glad-"

"Ezra," She warned.

"Fine fine." He grumbled. "Want to go to the new Chinese place downtown?"

"Sure." Spencer said indifferently.

"Well, I really need to get ready and stuff, so I'll text you when." He offered.

"You sound like a girl," She scoffed shaking her head.

"Shut up Spencer." He snapped. "I just need to shower, unless you enjoy the smell of sweat, and-"

"Okay, okay." She said stopping him in disgust. "I don't need to know details, just take your shower and text me, okay?" She said with small smile.

"Alright," He murmured. "See you soon." He said ending the call.

While Spencer was making plans, Toby's plans were going in action at a fancy restaurant downtown with Hanna; the perky blond he met last week in the local bar. The date was just starting, and so far everything was going well. She was funny, outgoing, upbeat, and witty. She certainly was more care free than Spencer. Toby was confused as whether or not that was a good thing. Toby got use to the little quirk Spencer had, and he found it funny and cute. Maybe, it was just Spencer. But, no he was moving on.

"Do you normally take your dates to such_ extravagant_ restaurants?" She smirked from across the table, her eyes sparkling as she took a sip of her white wine.

"Not really," Toby murmured looking around the restaurant. "But, my friend works here, and I told her I would stop by one time. I never really had a chance to bring any one here till now." He finished.

"And I thought I was special." She said in a hushed playful tone.

"That too." He said nervously, he saw a smile creep on her face as well as his. It was true, Hanna was different than each of the other girls he had gone out in the past with, while trying to get over Spencer. He actually enjoyed being with her, he didn't feel like he was just trying to move on from some girl. That some girl being Spencer of course. No, he actually felt like maybe this could be real.

As a raven haired girl took an order from the table next to theirs, Toby grinned. She smiled brightly at the group of four, probably a family, and put her note pad into her pocket. She glanced at Toby and Hanna mindlessly, then darted her head again at them. A huge smile took hold of her face, as she walked over to Toby.

"Toby!" She smiled unbelievably large. "Hey!" She said as she hugged the tall messy haired man. "What are you doing here?" Toby nodded his head over at Hanna, who was smiling politely. Emily's face was drenched in confusion, and Toby could see it. But, to Hanna, Emily was smiling politely and offering her hand to shake.

"Hanna, this is Emily. Emily, Hanna." Toby gestured. Emily's looked back at Toby, a smile plastered to her face but, her eyes screaming 'you have a lot to explain.' Toby hadn't told her cause he was planning to surprise her like this, and he knew how Emily would react anyways. She would call him a wuss, like Holden and Caleb had. And tell him to just go with Spencer.

"Well, this was _certainly_ a surprise." Emily gritted through her teeth, a smile still on her face. "I wish I had you guys as on of my table!" She exclaimed.

"No, I wouldn't leave a tip." Toby teased sitting back down.

"You so would." She punched him in the shoulder with an eye roll, "If not, i would just take it from you later." She laughed. "Well, I have to get back to work. But, nice meeting you Hanna." She offered with a polite smile, showing off her pearly whites before walking away towards another table.

"You two seem _close_." Hanna said looking back at Emily, then at Toby with a toothless smile. It looked forced, maybe she was jealous?

"You don't have to worry about her."

"I don't?" She said softly tilting her head curiously.

"No." He said surely. Emily was fully out of the closet, and she didn't care who knew. All though, Toby felt it was none of his business to tell anyone.

"Alright," Hanna said her voice trailed clearly unconvinced. It made Toby chuckle. Him and Emily more than friends? Hilarious.

At the same time that night, Spencer made sure Wren would be okay for the night, telling him that she was fifteen minutes away if he needed anything and out the door to meet Ezra at the Chinese restaurant. Ezra was one of her guy friends, _yes_, but not as close as she was with Wren, and Toby. If her and Toby were even friends anymore, which seemed unlikely considering how he has been treating her lately. She use to be a lot closer with Ezra, that is before him and Aria started dating. After they became an item, Spencer became third wheel until she started dating Andrew, but let's not get into _that_.

Spencer stepped into the restaurant, telling the host she was meeting with an Ezra Fitz. Spencer wandered the small restaurant, and finally found him in a small booth. She slid into booth, on the other side of Ezra and her face broke out into a smile. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Hey!" He replied. "I've been waiting for like twenty minutes!"

"I'm sorry." She groaned. "it's just I had to make sure Wren was okay." She looked at the menu perched in front of her curiously.

"Oh yeah," Ezra said in realization. "How's he doing?"

"Better." Spencer said simply. "His arms aren't exactly in the best shape, so usually we have to help him get any where."

"So it will be a lot easier when he get's the wheel chair?" Ezra questioned his voice filled with curiosity.

"It will be a step closer to easier." She shrugged eyeing the menu.

"So how's Toby?" Ezra asked nervously as if he shouldn't step into that territory. He wished he hadn't drifted from Spencer over the years, and she would still ask him for advice, as she would give him with Aria. But, things have changed. She went only to Aria for advice, while Ezra listened from a far. The last time he had actually hung out alone with her was probably two years ago.

"Good," Spencer said awkwardly keeping her eyes locked on the menu.

"Come on Spence. We did talk about this kind of stuff once upon a time." Ezra said trying to enlighten the mood with a sheepish boy grin. Spencer put the menu down quickly, and rolled her shoulders back placing her folded together hands on the rectangle wooden table table.

"I think i'll get the sweet and sour chicken." She said totally ignoring him. "With egg rolls." She added.

"Spence-"

"He's good okay?" Spencer snapped fluttering her eyes.

"I was just going to ask if I could have an egg roll." He said shyly and backing up against his seat.

"Oh." She said softly looking down at her blue nails. "I'm sorry-" She said almost in a whisper.

"I was lying about the last part." Ezra smiled, which resulted in Spencer glaring at him. "What's going on? Any steps forward?" Ezra questioned.

"More like a mile back." Spencer huffed. Ezra looked her with curious, and intrigued eyes. "He went on a _date_ tonight." She blurted indifferently.

"Wow." Ezra said stunned. "That's weird."

"Yeah," Spencer mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine." She muttered. "Can we just not talk about it?" She pleaded.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Of course."

* * *

After leaving the Italian restaurant, the pair with a set of piercing blue eyes headed off to go get some ice cream from down the street. Hanna, insisted since Toby had paid for dinner, that she would pay for the sweet delicious desert called ice cream. Toby liked how unlike some girls, she didn't get a small because 'that would make her look fat' but instead she got two scoops of butter pecan on a waffle cone, while Toby feeling bad she had to pay got a one scoop of simple vanilla. He was about to get coffee, only because Spencer had got him addicted to it in the last three years of knowing her. But no, that would be bad because it would be another reminder off her. It's like he was going through the breakup phase, without even getting the sweetness of the relationship. It really sucked.

"Well thank you for the ice cream." Toby said with a chuckle as he stood next to her on the sidewalk in front of his car.

"Thank me? You barely had any." She scoffed. "That toddler had more than you!" She shouted with a giggle of shaking her head.

"He did not." Toby shook his head.

"Soooo did." She said her voice giggling as she bit her lip. Both merged into a tender first kiss. "That was nice." She whispered. Toby nodded before kissing her again with more power than before, while about a block away a tall brunette sith mocha eyes and taller man with curly dark brown hair strolled down the street.

"No, you know i'm going to call her." The brunette laughed.

"No, I'm gonna call her!" The man rushed for his phone. "She's gonna answer me." He stuck out his tongue at the brunette who was already dialing the number.

"You don't even have your phone out yet," She said rolling her mocha chocolate eyes.

"I will-" He said grabbing his phone from his back pocket. Then his dark deep ocean blue eyes saw the sight before him, it looked to be Toby and some blond girl looking awfully close. Ezra had only met Toby twice, once at Spencer's twenty first birthday party Aria had thrown for her, the other at Spencer's graduation from college.

_Ezra watched as Wren and Toby wrapped Spencer into a huge bear hug. After, Ezra and Aria made their way through. It was weird how before these guys, they all seemed to be that close. Maybe they had third wheeled her for a while, and he regretted drifting away from her. But, that was life. Those were her new best friends. Well, according to Aria Spencer wanted to be more than Toby's friend. _

_"Congrats!" Ezra said after giving Spencer a hug._

_"Thank you!' She chimed brightly._

_"You look so beautiful!" Aria beamed hugging her again. The two were still best friends, unlike Ezra and Spencer. But, they weren't as close. They were always glued to each other back when, now it seemed the glue had became left sticky._

_"Aria stop acting like a mother." Spencer scoffed. Her parents hadn't even shown up at her own graduation, and although she seemed okay with it. You could tell she was just trying to put up a strong front if you really knew her._

_"Anyways," Spencer said straightening her shoulder. " Aria I know you know these guys from whenever you come over, but Ezra just in case you forgot from the party-"_

_"I wasn't that drunk Spencer. You were." Ezra teased as he held his hand out to Wren first. "Wren." He nodded with a sincere smile._

_"Toby." Ezra shook his hand with a firm grip._

_"Ezra." Toby mimicked with a grin and shake._

"She didn't pick up." Spencer huffed, after a pregnant pause she looked at him confused. "What? Your not gonna try calling her too, and seeing if she picks up? And then gloat about it?" Spencer sneered as she continued walking. She looked back at Ezra who wasn't moving. "What?" She furrowed her eye brows.

"S-sorry." Ezra said taking his squinting eyes off the messy haired man, and the blond a block a head. "Do you want to check out the hammock shack?"

"What?" Spencer snapped as if Ezra was down right crazy. "No, i don't want to check out the hammock shack." Her voice trailed growing faint. "Should I take you to your car?" She laughed. "Are you alright?" She joked waving a hand in her friends dazzled face as he glanced over her shoulder. Whoever the couple was, was getting into the car and now driving down the road.

"Sorry," He sputtered. "I just had a weird obsession with getting one when I was little." he lied snapping back into reality.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay." Her voice trailed questionably.

"Well I'll see you later Spence." Ezra said as he walked across the street to his car.

"Bye." She said simply, and shook off the confused feeling that just dwelled on her. _What were wrong with her friends?_

**Wow This chapter was pretty long. Um, yeah. So I know there hasn't been much Spoby lately but thats because it's a process. Be patient. Good things come to those who wait. Any ways, this chapter was mostly about Spencer's friendship with Ezra/Aria and Toby's first date with Hanna. I thought about skipping over the Hanna date, but i figured half of you would be curious about it. So i mind as well put it in there. Alright, I hope you liked the chapter. 10 reviews= update tomorrow. And on a side note, writing Toby with Hanna is so weird though. Like, i don't know haha. Just thought i would tell you guys. O.o**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own**** PLL**

Chapter Twelve

We all have that one friend who over time we lose touch with. You think 'hmm maybe I'll call so and so today' But, you don't. Not because you hate them or anything, or they done something wrong. You simply drift away, you move, life goes on and you grow in different directions. And then we all have that one friend, who you never resolved things with. That friend who you stopped being friends with at one point or another because of a argument, or a fight, or a boy...or a girl. Like the other situation, sometimes you think to call them, and try to resolve things. But, you back out of it because it would be too weird. It is simply too late.

Several weeks later, and it was suddenly the middle of July. Things were moving along for everyone, even Wren. Wren was going to physical therapy, and moved from his cast, to his wheel chair. His mother and father even came to town to visit their only son. Spencer was starting her nursing job at the hospital, and becoming closer and closer with Aria and Ezra again. So close in fact, that after Wren fully healed she was moving in with the couple, who said it would be good for her. Being with Toby was _too_ weird. Not to mention, having unresolved feelings for him, he also used to be her best friend. It's like they were just mutual friends of Wren nowadays. Meanwhile, Toby was getting closer and closer to Hanna. A little too close in Spencer's eyes.

"Wren," Spencer scampered through the door. "I have a new set of cards for you!" She yelled. "From Some young ladies that may be interested in more than your well being." She teased with a giggle. "Wren?" She yelled again after a pause.

"He isn't home." Came Toby's voice from down the hall. Spencer stood frazzled. Wren wasn't home? Where could he possibly go without one of them driving him. She followed Toby's voice, which led her to the small bathroom, where shaving cream was smeared across his face. _He must be getting ready to see his girlfriend or whatever she is, _Spencer thought to her self bitterly, accompanied by an eye roll.

"What do you mean he isn't home?" She said sharply, her forehead knitted. She didn't mean to sound like such a bitch, but it's not like Toby had been the sweetest guy to her lately or anything either. With him avoiding her half the time.

"His parents picked him up like an hour ago to get dinner." Toby said his eyes on the mirror and avoiding Spencer's eyes.

"Oh," She stepped back slightly.

"Yeah," He said awkwardly.

"Well," She itched her arm pursing her lips looking at the beige carpet. "Alright then." She rolled her shoulders back and went off to her room to change out of her scrubs. She was meeting with Melissa tonight. Just the thought made her cringe. But, she was helping out Wren and he was basically her best friend. Spencer, was planning on bringing Wren along, but she didn't expect him to really have plans. She cursed at herself for forgetting his parents were visiting, they've been here for the past two weeks. It seems they should have left by now. And Spencer wasn't going to dare ask Toby to come along with her.

After switching out of her scrubs, and throwing on white silk blouse, and a black pencil skirt. Then putting her hair up into a braided bun, and plastering make up on her face, then spraying perfume all over herself. She looked fancy enough for the restrictions of the very extravegant restaurant Melissa had chosen. Spencer was surprised to see Toby still home, that he almost scared her when she heard his voice as she scavenged through her purse for her dark burgundy lip stick.

"Are you going out?" He asked.

"Yeah," She mumbled picking up her purse and giving up on the lip stick. She slung the purse over her shoulder, and stood awkwardly in front of Toby. _When did it get this bad?_

"A date?" He asked meekly. Spencer opened her mouth to speak, but why not have some fun? If Spencer told him she was meeting her sister, he might ask why and Spencer really didn't feel like explaining. But mostly, she wanted to make him jealous.

"Uh yeah." She mumbled slightly furrowing her eye brows with uncertainty. She watched Toby as he clenched his left fist, and his thumb twitch in the other. Was it just a coincidence? Or did he have feelings for her.

"Have fun." He said his voice low.

"Thanks," She bit her lip. She wasn't leaving for another fifteen minutes. "Why are you avoiding me." She blurted.

"What?" he darted his blue eyes up at her.

"I'm not dumb-"

"I know you're not." He sputtered.

"Well then tell me why, because this is how I see it." She gulped her voice sharp. "You kissed me, then you start acting like I have cooties, and totally cut me out of your life." She rushed out anger filling the harsh words.

"I've just been busy." He mumbled rolling his eyes down at the counter he was in front off. It was true, he had been busy. With his new girlfriend, and with his project, and taking care of Wren. But, that shouldn't mean that he avoids her around the apartment when she's home, and when he happens to be home too.

"Fine." She crossed her arms with a shrug of her shoulders. "You've been busy." She snapped bitterly. "But, what about times like this." She threw her hands up gesturing at the situation.

"We're talking now." He said like he was talking to a five year old.

"We aren't talking!" She snapped fluttering her eyes frustrated. "We're fighting!" She stomped her two inch heel.

"Well-" He stuttered. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Just," She shrugged. "Whatever." She threw her hands up in the air before storming out the door.

Toby sighed.

He missed Spencer so much. He couldn't even determine which was worse, falling harder for her each day and never being able to be with her. Or not getting to talk to her, or hangout with her. Either way he wasn't going to end up with her. So what the hell was he doing? He had Hanna now, maybe things would be different. He rushed out the door and Spencer was already halfway down the hall.

"Spencer," He jogged up to her. Spencer turned on her heal, confusion washing over her aggravated face.

"I'm sorry." He said boring into her coffee bean eyes as her forehead knitted. "I've been an asshole." He admitted. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, you're important to me." He stuttered. "Do you want to hangout on Friday night? Just us?" He gulped nervously.

"Um," She mumbled. "Fine," She sighed closing her eyes. She darted her eyes open, "But if you end up blowing me off, I'm done." She clarified.

"I promise you. I won't." He said.

"Okay," She bit her lip. "Well I really got to go." She rolled her head towards the elevator. "So i'll see you soon." She said softly as she turned back on her heal and walked around the corner. Toby took a deep breath in. He didn't want to lose Spencer, and losing her was exactly what he didn't want in the first place.

**So this chapter was shortish. Sorry! But, as you see. Spoby times ahead! Woooo! Get ready. **

**BTW. Thank you soooooooooooooo much for the reviews (: Honestly, you guys are so awesome! Please keep reviewing. 10 reviews= update tomorrow.**

**And for anyone who started reading "Destined to be" Well, i'm still outlining it and everything. So it might be a little while for me to update that story, but soon, i just have to figure out where i'm going with it. I have a million ideas for that story. Haha. Anyways. Don't worry I will not abandon this story to anyone who is worried. (: **

**AND Pretty Little Liars tonight! WOOT WOOT! **

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter! The next one is kind of short too, but I promise the one after that will be LONG. Well please review, and tell me what you guys think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Spencer searched the restaurant for Melissa. Finally, she found her sister a glass of water in hand, and looking as professional as she could possible be. She looked up, and then sprang up wrapping Spencer into a friendly hug. Spencer hadn't seen her sister in nearly three years, and could see the physical traits of her sister change drastically. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown, and her face had matured. The most noticeable thing about her was her belly though. It was round, and big . Melissa was pregnant? Had she married? It would be so unlike little Ms. Perfect to get pregnant, and not be married.

After the greeting between the two sisters, they both sat back down. Spencer, cleared her throat awkwardly. "Congratulations." Spencer blurted.

"Thank you!" Melissa squealed giddily.

"Are you-did you, who's the father?" Spencer sputtered across the table, glancing at the candle's light flicker.

"You've never met him," Melissa rushed out. "His name is Charles. He works at my firm, and we started dating about a year and half ago, and-" She shrugged. "We kinda we're in for a surprise." She said placing her hands over her stomach. It was clear to Spencer that Melissa wasn't married, unless she had simply taken the ring off. Spencer wondered how her flawless parents reacted to their most perfect daughter getting pregnant without being betrothed.

"Do mom and dad know?" Spencer blurted.

"No," Melissa shook her head with an indifferent expression still looking at her belly. "I'll tell them eventually," She added nonchalantly like they weren't any one important.

"How far along are you?" Spencer questioned.

"Six months." Melissa smiled foolishly, finally taking a glance back at Spencer. "I was so happy when you called." She grinned widely. "Even ask Charles. I nearly was jumping up and down."

Spencer had to stop herself from asking why. It's not like they had ever been close, and if she wanted to reconnect so badly, why was Spencer the one making the call. Well, yes, the only reason Spencer was calling, and making dinner arrangements with Melissa was because of Wren. But, that clearly wasn't going to work out. Knowing Melissa, she was probably already out of work, and making sure everything was beyond perfect for the arrival of her bundle of joy.

"I want you to be part of little Stephanie's life." She said giddily glancing at her belly once more. The pregnancy certainly did put a positive glow on Melissa, she never use to be this cheerful, even when she was a cheer leader in highschool. She was always bitter, and snotty. Certainly never this nice.

"Oh," Spencer raised an eyebrow surprised.

"I just-" Melissa gestured rolling her hands in the air. "I hope to not be as dysfunctional as our family was, and I don't want all this negativity in her life."

_Wow, _Spencer thought. Melissa was actually acting like a normal human being, and not doing everything for her benefit. Maybe this baby would really bring out the best in a bad situation. "What about mom and dad?" Spencer questioned.

"I don't know." Melissa mumbled as if she was annoyed. As if the waiter had perfect time, he came in and took their orders. Spencer barely glanced at her menu, because she was so fixated on Melissa's new way of life. So she simply got the first thing on her menu that looked appetizing, which was a sirloin steak.

After the dinner, Spencer made her way back to her apartment. It had been a long day, first she had work, then that fight with Toby which seemed to be resolved, and then dinner with Melissa. All she wanted to do was go home, and collapse on her bed, but nothing was ever that simple.

When Spencer got home, she found Wren was in the living room and Toby was out. Probably on his date, she thought bitterly. She didn't quite grasp why he was even dating this girl. Spencer knew even before meeting her, that she would hate her.

"So do you need any help with any thing?" Spencer asked Wren standing above him in her stretchy shorts, and worn out T-shirt that had 'Rosewood field hockey" sketched across it.

"No," He mumbled softly. "But, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" She said taken back. "What exactly for?" She smiled.

"You are quite the nurse." he smirked up at her his hazelnut eyes gleaming into hers.

"Only for the best," She teased. "Get some sleep." She said patting his shoulder.

"Spencer wait," Wren stumbled on his words, as Spencer darted her head back at him.

"Yeah?" She murmured falling back onto the chair next to Wren.

"I-" He stuttered. "You know what," He shook his head "Never mind."

"You sure?" She furrowed her eye brows with a nervous laugh.

"Not really." He murmured.

"What?" Spencer said flatly, and clearly confused.

"I was just thinking," Wren shook his head. "Do you ever imagine us as anything more than friends."

"What?" Spencer's eyes bulged. Wren? No, she's honestly never thought about it. She was too suprised to think of any thing off it anyways, her mind was flooded with thoughts already. Besides, there was Toby. Who...was on a date with another girl. When did Spencer get so love sick? Wren had just made her more confused.

"Think about it." He tilted his head with a sheepish boy smile.

"Okay." She breathed stepping up hesitantly.

"Good night Spencer." He said coolly, as nothing had just gone on between them. He was so cool and relaxed about it unlike Toby, who after a kiss ran away and disappeared into a crowd of people. Maybe she needed someone like Wren. The whole situation was confusing, and she didn't exactly know what her and Toby ever had. She needed to know that to be sure of any thing. She needed clarification.

"Good night Wren." She said her voice trailing as she drifted down the hall and into her room. _What had just happened?_

The next two days passed as if nothing had happened between her and Wren. Things with Toby seemed to be getting better, although they hadn't really seen each other around the apartment much. The thought of her and Wren flooded her mind throughout the last two days more than anything. Was Wren the perfect guy for her? Was he sitting under her nose the whole time, and she was to distracted by Toby to notice? Things with Wren seemed so easy, and it's not like Wren wasn't handsome. He was charming, and handsome, and probably a girl's dream, if you threw in that he also had a British accent. But was he Spencer's dream? Spencer always thought they were just friends, it never seemed to be anything more. Maybe they could work as a couple? But, she still had strong feelings for Toby, and now she was just more confused with those feelings than ever. Tonight would hold her answers.

She was finally having that, long over due, night alone with Toby. She was planning to talk to him, about the kiss, about everything that has been happening between them. She had it all scripted out in her head, but theres a big difference between expectations and real life.

Spencer and Toby made their way to small Mexican restaurant, that they always would go to together. It was full of memories, and it was one of Spencer's favorite places to be. They were about to make some more memories that night.

Spencer and Toby sat at the colorful tile table across each other. The salsa music surrounded them mixed with occasional cheers coming from groups of men, or woman who were watching the Philies game attentively. A bowl of chips and salsa sat in the middle of the table, and both friends took turns devouring it. There chips and salsa was the best there, it was mostly the reason they came to this little Mexican restaurant so often, well used too. Not to mention, the chips and salsa were endless. They were free, and you could have as many as you wanted. How could you not go to a restaurant like that?

Anyways, tonight, Spencer and Toby weren't at the Mexican restaurant just to eat chips, they were here to talk about things. Well that's what Spencer wanted anyways, after the waiter came and took their orders, Spencer was planning to get answers. She didn't care if she was going to sound like some 'E news reporter' barging in on Toby's life. She deserved to know these things. Starting with how close he was with this mysterious girl friend he had.

"So," Spencer said picking up a tortilla chip and then dipping it into the salsa bowl next to it. "You've been dating a lot nowadays." She said before shoving the chip covered in salsa into her mouth.

"Not really," He mumbled nervously. "I mean." he gulped. "It's not like i'm dating one hundred different girls, it's the same girl." He laughed nervously.

"Oh," Spencer nodded in understanding. She almost wished he was just sleeping around with some whore, instead of anything real. But, no this was Toby. And he was to good of a guy to do anything like that. Spencer didn't even know what she was thinking. "So it's serious?" She asked pushing her straw around in her glass, which was filled with raspberry lemonade.

"Yeah," Toby shrugged, uncertainty threaded through his words.

"You don't sound sure," Spencer tilted her head at her messy haired friend with piercing blue eyes. Spencer's mocha eyes were glazed in curiosity, and maybe even a glimpse of hope.

"Well," He rolled his shoulders back and dipped a chip into the salsa. "We never really clarified anything." He said with almost a sigh.

"You haven't." Spencer said raising her eyebrows, her eyes lightening up at what Toby had just said.

"No." He smacked his lips with a head shake. He rolled his head down, and began to scratch the red tile on the table. "What about you?" He said his voice low. "You had that date the other night?"

Date? Spencer thought. What date? Her eyebrows knitted, and then she suddenly remembered the lie she had told Toby the other night. "Oh," She said awkwardly. "It was just a date." She pursed her lips sipping some of her raspberry lemonade.

"Was he nice? Are you going out with him again?" Toby pried.

"Probably not," She rushed out. "He was kind a douche." She lied flipping her long brown hair. She had curled her hair in spirals, and was determined to impress Toby in her short summery sundress, and her lit up eyes.

"You don't deserve that." He said softly still scratching the tile nervously. "You deserve a guy who will make you happy, and treat you right."

"Yeah," She said nodding hesitantly. "Toby-I" She began to say before a Mexican trio started playing away, and singing happy birthday, in Spanish, to a group a few tables away from them. It was loud, and made it un capable of hearing anything asides the trio singing. She had the worst timing. Spencer sighed and looked up.

After it quieted down, of course Toby had to change the topic.

"Remember when we all came here." Toby said not identifying any one specific considering he would have to name his exgirlfriend, and Spencer's exboyfriend Andrew. "For my birthday? That cake they give you is like the best." He went on. "It's like three layers of heaven." He said licking his lips.

"Yeah," Spencer forced a laugh. He would change the subject. "That was fun." Her voice trailed indifferently. The thought of Andrew made her cringe.

"I think i'm going to come here again for my birthday." He said with a nod as he darted his eyes back at Spencer, from the excitement of the birthday in the corner.

"You're such a little kid." she scoffed.

"What?" He chuckled. "I can't have free cake? And free chips and salsa?" He smirked before shoving a chip into his mouth.

"Whatever," She laughed shaking her head.

"Fine, then your not invited." He teased sounding even more childish.

"Fine, I didn't want to be invited any ways." She shifted in her seat, giving him a glare.

"Okay, you can come. If you apologize." He said softly, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm sorry you're secretly a five year old trapped in a twenty three year old's body," She said with a smug smile, as she pressed her palm to her chest. "I'm truly sorry." She said softly, a grin forming on her lips.

Toby chuckled under his breath, and threw a chip at her.

"Hey!" She said firmly but broke out into a giggle. She kicked him under the table, and then laughed at him as he groaned in pain.

"Oh come on," He laughed. "I threw a tortilla chip at you, and you get to kick me?" He pouted. "Not fair."

"All's fair in love and war." She hummed as she took a chip, and dipped it into the salsa. Toby hated that phrase, nothing was fair in life. Especially love. Toby sighed and clenched his hands together under the table.

"So," Spencer smacked her lips as a smile took hold of her face. "Remember when we first met?" She broke out into a laugh.

"What?" He knitted his eyebrows together curiously.

"You hit on me." She cocked her head at him with a smug look on face.

"Did not." He murmured taking a sip of his coke.

"Did_ too._" She leaned in with a sweet smile running over her face. "I never told you this," She slumped back into her seat. "But, your the reason me and Andrew broke up." She admitted her eyes gazed off into nothing.

"What?" He nearly spit out his drink.

"Well you," She clarified with a shrug. "And the fact that he was incapable of trusting me." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait," He murmured. "What?" He blurted confused as ever.

"He thought I was a little_ too_ close with you." She said boring into his oceanic eyes. "He thought we we're more than friends." She scoffed. He laughed nervously too. "Isn't that stupid?" She said her voice becoming faint.

"Crazy." He bit his lip nervously looking in her chocolate eyes, slouching over the table.

"Insane." She mimicked her voice low, and raspier than usual.

"I'm sorry," Toby said slumping back quickly into his chair as he crossed his arms protectively over his chest. He aborted his eyes away from her, he still had feelings for her. It was obvious, he couldn't deny that.

"No," She said softly shaking her head. "Don't be. I much rather have you, than him." She said softly looking at him, her eyes sparkling. Toby swallowed hardly. She wasn't exactly clear. Andrew was her boy friend, and she much rather have Toby? Toby felt like he had just poured a bottle off hot sauce into his mouth. He could feel the temperature in his body increase by the second.

"That's why I've been so upset lately," She admitted sheepishly biting her lip till it bled as she gripped the table. "You're my best friend." She said softly. "I know there's Wren, and Aria." She said her voice trailing. "But, i don't know." She swallowed hardly. "You just are always there for me, and stuff." She shrugged nervously.

"You're mine too." He said boring into her mocha eyes. "I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk to you lately," He pressed his thumb to his palm. "I deserved that kick." He smiled softly.

"Yeah," She scoffed. "You did."

"Spencer," He said softly looking down. "No matter what happens," He swallowed. "I want you to know your important to me." His voice led out shakily.

"As you are to me." She said softly. "And I don't think anything could change that." Her voice broke out softly. Toby could barely hear her over the loud music.

"Things happen." He clenched his jaw. "And-"

"Can I just ask you something?" She rushed out nervously.

"Sure," His voice trailed uncertainly.

"That kiss," She gulped. "Was it just you being drunk, or"

Toby looked down at the table. He had no idea what to say. Spencer obviously felt the same way, but Wren, and Hanna. Their relationship would hurt people close to him.

"I-" He said. "I guess, I might of had a little crush on you." He admitted sheepishly. "But, I've moved on." He looked up sharply. It wasn't true. Maybe he had moved two steps forward, but he had certainly still had strong feelings for the girl sitting across from him.

"Oh," She said knitting her forehead looking down. She felt the brim of her eyes fill with tears and she quickly blinked to clear them away. After a pregnant pause she looked up back at him, and swallowed hardly. "Well, I'm glad we're past that." She said forcing her self to smile.

"Me too." His voice led out.

As if it was the only perfect timing they've ever had, the waiter came back with their food. The rest of the evening was surprisingly not awkward, but once they got home. Both friends parted from each other, and Spencer fled to her room where she would let out her suppressed tears, as Toby would toss and turn in his bed. He would question whether he had done the right thing, sure he would be hurting Wren if he became romantically involved with Spencer. But, he saw that Spencer was hurt when he said he had moved on. He was beyond confused with this mess by now. He was confused for his feelings for Hanna. He was confused about his feelings for Spencer. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

**So yes. I know most of you are going to be pissed at Toby! and I would be too. But, it's a story. So, just yeah. Everything can't be perfect. Lol, but omg did you see the new PLL? My babies! They are still in that rough patch, but OMG Toby is so flawless. Like omg Spoby = Perfection. Even when he was pissed at Spencer, and wasn't even sure what he was lying about. He lied for her. He committed a felony for her because of how much he loves her. Just omg, trfgnrft. I know Toby's safer not knowing about 'A' but Spencer you can at least tell him everything else! Just ahghfgngh. I cant. ****  
**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews! You guys are wonderful. Reviews= fast update. So please review (:**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

"How was the date with Toby?" Ezra said coming in with a sandwich in his hand as he sat on the recliner chair, and looked at the two girls expectantly. It was a few days after the Toby and Spencer's 'Date that really wasn't a date.' Spencer, was done with the tears over Toby Cavanaugh. He made it clear, that he moved on. So she should too, but it wasn't as easy as she thought.

"It wasn't a date." Spencer snapped bitterly as she kept painting her nails a pastel purple.

"Well, come on Spence." Aria urged looking at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Something obviously happened." She said softly. It's not that she didn't want to tell Aria or Ezra, Spencer seemingly just didn't want to talk about it. Period. Talking about, made it harder to stay strong.

"Toby moved on." She blurted. "End of story." She rolled her head down back at her purple pastel nails.

"How do you know that?" Aria scoffed in disbelief dropping the 'Time' magazine in hand.

"He told me." Spencer said casually, as if it was no big deal sweeping her last finger, with the nail polish brush.

"Wait," Aria blinked. Ezra sat casually eating his sandwich in the corner of her eye. She shifted her eyes at Ezra and then back at Spencer who was now filing her nails. "Ezra," She shot her eyes at him. "Did you not just hear her?"

"Oh I did." Ezra nodded with a swallowing down of his food. "Spence, did he just come out and say that?" Ezra knitted his forehead at the brunette sitting on his couch, blowing onto her freshly painted nails.

"Yeah," She said widening her eyes in annoyance trying to get the point across as fast as she could.

"But, if he said that. Then he would have to tell you how he feels right?" Aria asked eagerly looking at her with eyes full of angst and suspense.

"Right." Spencer clucked her tongue.

"So he admitted his feelings?" Ezra said taking a sip from his can of soda. "Why aren't you two together right now then?" Ezra furrowed his eyebrows dumbly. Right after he asked the dumb question, he realized the answer and widened his eyes in realization, then went back to eating his sandwich.

"I wanted to hangout with you guys." Spencer said sarcastically still keeping her eyes on her purple pastel nails.

"Right," Ezra scoffed before biting into his ham and cheese sandwich. Aria's eyes were glued on Spencer. Spencer looked up and blinked innocently.

"Did you tell him how you feel?" Aria asked eagerly.

"No." Spencer said firmly.

"Why!" Aria nearly shouted, if this was a cartoon there would have been steam coming out of her ears. "Why!" She said again. "Why! Why! Why!" She repeated putting her hand over her face as she slumped back on the couch. "Why." She said softly into her hands lastly.

"I told you!" Spencer yelled glumly. "He moved on. Whatever we had is over, he's dating some girl, and it's just over." She sighed.

"Come on you're Spencer Hastings. You don't give up." Ezra supported his mocha eyed friend.

"This is different." She huffed. "I'm done." She shook her head slowly.

"You can't just be done with feelings." Ezra laughed. "They aren't on and off switches."

"Well watch me." She challenged.

"Whatever you say," He threw his hands up and turned his head away from her and back to his half eaten sandwich.

"There's something else though." Spencer gulped hugging her knees.

"What?" Aria questioned.

"Wren kind of, basically told me, that he wants to be more than friends." Spencer mumbled awkwardly keeping her eyes low, on on the tacky tangerine rug.

Ezra's eyes widened, and then after a choking on his coke and a cough attack he managed to say "What!" Along with Aria.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, still keeping her eyes locked on the rug.

"Spencer you can't." Aria tilted her head. "Not with Toby." She said softly.

"I'm not." She mumbled. "I just," She shrugged. "When did my life become a Romance novel."

"I should write a book." Aria's eyes widen with excitement.

"I was kidding." Spencer sighed with a laugh.

"Right," Aria nodded. "Me too." her voice trailed with nervous giggles.

"Well, I better get going." Spencer said glancing at her wrist watch. "I'm hanging out with Wren, Toby, and his mysterious girl later." Spencer said stepping up. "it's gonna be a blast." She arched her eyebrows, her voice threaded with sarcasm, and fake enthusiasm.

"You are?" Ezra lowered his eyes. "Toby better keep that girl away from you, I don't want to bailing you out of some jail." He joked.

"Don't worry." She laughed. "I'll put the claws away." She said as she strolled out of the small apartment, as she parted ways with the couple. After heading back home, Spencer got ready. She showered, she put on some new clothes, straightened her hair, and did her make up, after spraying her self with a vanilla lace body spray. She wasn't trying to look better than Hanna or anything, never. Although, vanilla lace was Toby's favorite scent of hers. Spencer, would never admit to try and alluring him to her though.

"I feel so short in this wheel chair." Wren murmured to Spencer as she sat next to him lounging on the chair next to him. Her legs were draped over the chair's arms.

"You're in a wheel chair." She scoffed.

"I know." He grumbled. "I can't wait to get out of this thing,"

"Soon right?" Spencer smiled at her friend.

"Not soon enough." He laughed as he itched the back of his head.

"You sound like me." She widened her eyes, and let out a laugh.

"You're contagious." Wren smiled sheepishly. Spencer, just smiled back slightly, and moved her eyes to her thumbs that were playing with the hem of her her floral shirt.

"Are you sure you want to come out tonight?" Spencer asked cautiously.

"Yes," He laughed. "Spencer, i'm fine."

"Just making sure." Spencer said with a tight smile. They were going to Hanna's loft. Apparently, she was making them dinner. Spencer, convinced her self that it was probably going to taste like shit. She almost wanted it too. Maybe Toby liked girl's who could cook, Spencer couldn't. Why was she still so hung up on Toby? They were never an item or anything exclusive. They had one kiss, which lasted not even two seconds.

Wren and Spencer finally arrived at the door of Hanna's loft. With Wren, in a wheel chair, it took them longer than expected to get there. "Hello!" She greeted them with a huge smile, her blue eye's twinkling. "You must be Wren and Spencer?" She said shifting her big blue eyes in between the two. She was wearing a yellow summer dress, and her blind hair was spiraled in curls. "if not, then I'm not buying anything." She laughed nervously.

"No," Spencer smiled. "You were right the first time." She plastered a smile on her face.

"Oh goodie," She said cheerfully. "Well come in, come in. Toby's told me so much about you two." She said as they followed her inside. Spencer wondered what Toby had actually told Hanna. That they kissed? That at one point they were almost more than friends? Or just that she lived with him, and she was one of his close friends.

Her loft screamed cutesy, and boutique. It was furnished quite well, and she designed it well. There leaning against the counter, was Toby Cavanaugh. Dressed in a light blue V-neck, and dark denim jeans. He was eating a carrot, and swallowed it down and then greeted Wren and Spencer.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Hanna clapped her hands after the greetings ended. " I hope you guy's like chicken,"

"Oh, I like any kind of food." Wren offered with a laugh. Spencer agreed, and watched as Hanna pulled the crispy golden chicken out her oven. Was this girl like Martha Stewart or something? Her loft was so well decorated, well Spencer could do better. But, she could also cook. It smelt good, unlike Spencer's hopes that she wouldn't cook the chicken all the way through. But, from the smells of it. It was going to be one heck of a dinner.

"You guys can sit down." She shouted, as she began to cut the chicken. They followed Hanna's instructions and made their way to her small white circular table, out of the corner of her eye, Spencer could see Hanna chopping up the chicken.

"So what do you guys think of Hanna?" Toby whispered eagerly to them.

"She's a doll." Wren began to say.

"We've been here for like ten minutes," Spencer cut him off.

"Well in those ten minutes what did you think?" He pried looking directly at Spencer.

"She's seems nice." Spencer murmured with a gulp.

"Well, by the smells of this dinner, I welcome her completely." Wren offered with his big sheepish smile. "She's a good one, mate." Wren said glancing at Spencer who's eyes were focused on something else.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed mindlessly.

"I'm glad you guys like her." Toby said with a smile. Soon, dinner was on the table, and conversation began to spur.

"This is really good," Wren commented as he chowed away on the chicken, along with the rolls, green beans, and red oven potatoes.

"Thank you." She chimed with a smile.

"Hanna's trying to start her own restaurant." Toby added. Hanna looked up with embarrassment flashing across her face.

"Yeah," She rolled her eyes playfully. "But for right now, I work as a chef at 'Jenny's Jib.'" She offered sheepishly. "I'm working on it, but maybe one day I'll be the new Martha Stewart." She joked. "Kidding, but I am saving up to start my own place."

Spencer nodded, with a smile. She felt like she was Toby's parent or something. It all just felt too calm, and as if Hanna was trying to impress them. Why? Why does it matter so much to people what their friends, and family think of one's significant other. Eventually, the dinner ended. Hanna turned out to be a little too cheerful, but nice. Spencer might actually like her, if she wouldn't be dating Toby, which was now official.

So Spencer would have to move on. Although, it's not as easy as it seems.

**So this chapter was a tad slow, but expect a time jump in the next chapter (: Also so drama will go down. Thank you for the reviews. You guys are amazing. Since, this chapter is kind of slow. I decided to upload it today.**

**Reviews=Faster Update. K byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Time passed along and things started running smoothly. Spencer was getting over Toby, and she even would hang out with the love birds every once in a blue moon. Hanna was sweet, and funny, and Spencer was glad Toby found someone special to make him happy. Now, it was her turn for the chance at love, and she was planning to put her self out there. As for Wren, he was back on his feet and applying for jobs. He got a good lawyer, with Spencer's help; who wasn't Melissa and things were turning around for him. While, Toby and Hanna got more serious, and closer and closer in their relationship. Life seemed finally at rest for the trio, until now.

It was the beginning of September, and the leaves began to turn red. Parent's were getting their children back to school, and the parks seemed less noisy. It seemed like the perfect day to take a stroll in the park on that fine Sunday morning, after stopping and getting coffee. The birds were out, and singing their tune, while the old men in speedo's finally put some pants on. What a perfect fall afternoon, little did they know it took one girl to ruin it.

"I feel like we are third and fourth wheeling you guys." Spencer laughed as they walked along the park and glanced at Hanna and Wren who were conversing behind them.

"No," he chuckled. "It's fine." He said looking her straight in the eye with a warm smile. "I'm glad you guys get along with her." He said blissfully.

"And if we didn't would it matter?" Spencer laughed glancing back at Hanna. She seemed so perfect, even Spencer had to admit they looked cute together. "She seem's like the perfect girl for you." She returned her eyes to Toby's blue ones.

"How's that so?" He asked curiously.

"For one thing, unlike some of your other girl friends, she's never asked me about how often I have eye boogers." Spencer laughed.

"Okay that was one time." Toby chuckled along side her. "And, I'm pretty sure she was kidding." His voice trailed with uncertainty.

"Was she though?" Spencer scoffed. "She was pretty weird." She giggled.

"I guess," Toby chuckled. His chuckle stopped when hearing a high pitch voice screaming 'Toby!' From afar. Toby looked for who was screaming his name. His heart nearly stopped, and he bulged his eyes. Holly.

She came jogging up to them, and she looked as stunned as Toby was, after noticing Wren behind him. She cleared her throat awkwardly, and shifted her eyes between the two men. Her black hair was up in a pony tail, and she was in jogging clothes. She wasn't even wearing make up, and her emerald eyes still shined.

"Hey Toby," She swallowed hardly, and then shifted her eyes at Wren who was now on the other side of Spencer, as Hanna looped her arm around Toby._ Damn, this is awkward. _Spencer said as she rolled her eyes downwards. "Wren." She said smacking her lips together starring at the British man.

"Holly," Wren said bewildered. "Hey,"

"Hi," Toby swallowed. Holly let a smile take control over her face, and looked Spencer next.

"Hey, Spencer." She said with a fake smile and she looked around a confused expression taking control of her face, noticing Hanna's looped arm around Toby's. Next, she finally looked at Hanna. "I don't think we've met." She said her smile taking up half of her face. "I'm Holly." She held out a hand.

"Hanna." The blond chimed with a mirrored smile.

"Who are you exactly?" Holly laughed nervously.

"Toby's girlfriend." Hanna offered with a nod, as Toby forced a smile next to her. Spencer ducked her head down, and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh," Holly said furrowing her eye brows and shifting her eyes at Hanna, to Toby, to Spencer. "I just- thought." She shrugged. "I'm glad you guys are still friends." Holly said with a smile glancing between Toby and Spencer, who stood there awkwardly.

"Yeah," Spencer said after a pregnant pause, as she bit her lip till it bled.

"It's just-" Holly continued. How Toby wished she didn't. "You two seemed so-" She shrugged feeling Hanna's glares. Holly finally looked at Wren again, "Wren it's good to see you again." She cleared her throat. Wren seemed as bewildered as Hanna.

"You too Holly." He offered.

"Well," Holly said with a cluck at the tongue sensing the awkwardness. "I should get on a run." She said awkwardly. "Get it?" She laughed nervously. "Cause I'm running." She giggled. Toby ducked his head down, and let out a small laugh. Same old Holly, unlike the one at the dance; making bad jokes, and making situations ten times more awkward than they already were.

"Well I'll see you guys around." She huffed.

"You will?" Spencer knitted her forehead.

"I moved here," Holly cleared her throat awkwardly. Wren, and Toby widened there eyes at her, as she glanced at them shamefully.

"I'm glad you guys are still close." She said plastering a toothless smile on her face as she glanced back and forth in between Toby and Spencer. And just like that, she started to jog away.

"What did she mean 'I'm glad you two are still friends.'?" The blond snapped keeping her deadly eyes glued on Toby.

"It's a long story." Toby laughed nervously.

"I'd like to hear." Wren said glancing between Spencer and Toby. Spencer, finally looked at Toby, angst in her eyes. He seemed so at a lost for words.

"Well," Toby cleared his throat looking at Hanna directly. "You should know that I use to like Holly in high school."

"Okay," She said harshly said keeping her eyes locked on him.

"Spencer, pretended to be my girl friend for the night, cause I wanted to make her jealous." Toby said shifting his blue eyes between Wren and Hanna.

"It was my idea." Spencer offered. "I just, wanted to help Toby out." She said with a small toothless smile as she rubbed her arm.

"That's it?" Hanna asked after taking her eyes off Spencer, and back at Toby. Spencer stayed silent, and kept her mocha eyes locked on Toby. Toby glanced at Spencer hesitantly, then back at Hanna. Does he tell her about the kiss?

"Is it?" Hanna urged keep her eyes dead locked on Toby. Everyone actually had there eyes locked on Toby, including Wren who was green with envy.

Toby itched the back off his head and let out a huff. He wasn't about to lie, he hated lying. Besides it was in the past, and Wren would understand? Right? Wrong. "Um," He mumbled looking down. "We sort of kissed." He mumbled. Spencer's eyes bulged, she couldn't believe he actually told Hanna that. Was he insane? Spencer, ducked her head down right away and covered her face with her hand. Meanwhile, Wren clenched his fists and he seemed could be classified as green as Holly's stunning eyes.

"What!" Hanna outraged. Anger threaded through her voice, and she crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Spencer let out a low sigh, just when things began to calm down, of course something dramatic like this creeps up on them. What if Hanna demanded that Toby didn't see Spencer? Would he stop being her friend? Would he tell Hanna no way?

"It was one kiss." Toby said meekly, not even daring to look at Wren. He kept his piercing blue eyes on Hanna's sky blue ones. "It lasted like a second."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I just," He shrugged. "it's over."

"Can we not talk about this here?" Hanna clenched her fists. "I think i'm going home." Hanna said before storming off. Toby chased after her, as Spencer and Wren stayed behind. Spencer, finally looked up and glanced at Wren. He looked angry, and kept his eye daggers locked on Toby who was running after Hanna. Finally, Wren looked at Spencer.

"When was this?" He asked softly, trying to control his temper.

"Jenna's wedding." Spencer responded meekly. Why was Wren mad? Was he simply just jealous? Wren nodded his head, and then looked up at Spencer with hurt in his eyes.

"I think i'm gonna go on a little walk." Wren breathed.

"Wait Wren," She tried stopping him. What the hell was she doing? She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't even kiss Toby, he kissed her. Spencer, rolled her eyes. Wren had no reason to be upset with _her_ or Toby for that matter. So Spencer too, decided to get out of the mess of Toby and Wren and walk her way to the coffee shop. She needed another cup.

Finally, she arrived. All she felt like doing was reading a good book, too bad she didn't have one, and sitting down and drinking a cup of simply coffee black coffee. As if this day couldn't get any worse it began to pour rain as she waited in line. Spencer sighed, she didn't bring her car, and she was going to have to walk home in the rain.

Finally, Spencer grabbed her coffee, and was out of the coffee shop's door. She began running before a familiar truck began slowing down next to her. He rolled down his window, and Spencer stopped in her tracks with a smile covering her face. "Need a ride?" he offered with a crooked smile.

"I don't normally take rides from strangers." She laughed stepping closer to the car.

"I have candy." The blue eyed man teased, his eyes sparkling.

"You caught me." She scoffed as she opened the car's door, and let her self in. She shook out her hair, as then man started to drive again. It was a short distance back to there apartment, so when he turned on the wrong corner, Spencer sensed something was up.

"So where's the candy?" She looked at him with a small smile, trying to enlighten his mood. She could tell his face that he was upset, and his blue eyes seemed duller.

"I lied." He said with a small chuckle as he bit his lip.

"Shocking." She said widening her eyes at him, trying to seem surprised. He let out another low chuckle. "So where are you taking me kidnapper?"

He shrugged. "I don't think your exactly a kid." He said glancing at her with a half smile.

"Yeah," She smacked her lips looking down into her lap, which was soaking wet, even though she was only in the rain for nearly five minutes. "I'm sorry Toby." She blurted. "If i wouldn't have came up with that dumb idea of being your fake girl friend, none of this shit would have happened."

"No," he said glancing at her, "it's my fault. I kissed you. I didn't tell Hanna." he said glumly.

"I'm sensing things didn't go well?" She asked meekly.

"You could say that." He shrugged. "She's mad at me, and told me she'll call me later." He said trying to sound optimistic.

"Good luck." She breathed.

"Yeah," He stuttered.

"So, why aren't we going home?" Spencer asked curiously taking a sip from her still hot coffee.

"I-" he said hesitantly. How does he even explain things to Spencer? Should he explain things to her? "I just needed to get out of the house. We can get some candy. I did promise you that." He offered.

"Alright," She smiled to her self looking down at her coffee as it stood in her lap. She wrapped her fingers around the hot paper cup, and let out a sigh. What if this was the last time she got to spend with Toby? She was going to enjoy it, and she had to tell him the truth.

"I'm moving in with Aria and Ezra in January." Spencer bit her lip and glanced at Toby nervously.

"What?" He said startled.

"Yeah," She mumbled awkwardly.

"Why?" He shot.

_You._ "I'm-" She sputtered. "It's closer to work," She offered which was true, but it's not like she was going to tell him the real reason. That being that, she was still getting over him, and it was most likely impossible if she stayed living there. Seeing him everyday.

"When has that ever been a problem?" He snapped anxiously.

"It hasn't." She said innocently. "I just, I told them I would." She shrugged. "It's not like i'm never going to see you again." She said softening her brown eyes at the boy next to her. His oceanic eyes were still focused on the road.

"I just," He mumbled. "it's going to be weird not having you there." He said biting his bottom lip.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She said with a toothless smile, he glanced at her and offered a small smile before returning his eyes to the road. With Hanna, and Wren, and Spencer moving out, he was planning to make the rest of the day with her last.

**Spoby is so cute. I'm gonna die. Well I have a million directions I could go with this story at this point, that I don't even. I need to sit down with me self and decide. The next chapter will mostly be Spoby, and maybe a little outrage (;. Well i have so many directions for this story, i have to figure it out! **

**So, I'm probably not going to update for awhile, because I still have to write the next chapter, and I have to decide where I'm going with this. So, maybe expect an update on Tuesday or Monday.**

**If I get a lot of reviews maybe I'll update sooner? hint hint.**

**Well thank you everyone! Thank you so much! Seriously, I can't believe i have 147 reviews on my fourteen chapters! You guys make me happy with glee! Please keep on reviewing, tell me what you think.**

**Did you like what Holly did? Or no? **

**How will Wren react? Tell me what you guys think! (: I know, a lot of you want Spoby together, but it's a process. Also, you might be seeing some more Holly. You might not.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The soaked brunette, and damped messy haired man stepped into the small gas station. They roamed around the small aisles aimlessly, looking at the different amounts of candy staring back at them. The soaked brunette bit her pinkie nail, as she decided over M&M's or a bag of star bursts, while the man with the alluring blue eyes had loads of candy in his hands next to her, ranging from heath bars, to kit-kats, to a bag of cookies and cream Hershey drops.

"Have enough candy there?" She glanced at him with her mocha eyes, as she finally decided on the M&M's. "You're such a child." She turned to him, he looked so innocent with his big blue eyes, and damp hair surrounding them. "I thought you we're suppose to be the kid napper, not a kid." She went on, as a lady who was in the next asile glanced over at them with a concern look plastered her face.

"Spencer," Toby said glancing at the lady. "could you be any more louder?" He chuckled as he moved his eyes down to her hands. "That's all your getting?" He said as if he was disgusted. As if she had just said that she was planning to eat ostrich meat.

"What?" She said innocently looking down at the small bag of M&M's in her small hands.

"More like why?" He questioned returning to her chocolate eyes. He loved her eyes because they reminded him of sweet sweet chocolate. Toby, had a sweet tooth. He could look into her eyes all day, except that wouldn't be a _friendly_ thing to do? Now, would it?

"I'm not the biggest candy fan." She said indifferently, folding her arms together.

"How are we friends?" he joked as he looked down into her chocolate eyes.

"We're not." She smirked. "You picked me up remember? I was walking home, and you just pulled up to the side of me." She bit her lip, to hide the smile creeping on her face and glanced at the concerned old lady who was staring at them still.

"So, you don't like candy, but you got into my car because, I told you I had candy?" He lowered his voice playing along, but not being loud enough for the little old lady to hear him. He knew Spencer was trying to get her attention, and evidently mess with him.

"It was cold." She shrugged. "And I was hungry." She said innocently with a small pout.

"Well," he huffed. "A bag of M&M's won't fill you up." He said as he picked up the star bursts that, she was holding moments before. He held them out to her, waiting for her to take it, as the twix in his other hand was slipping through his grip. "Take it." he urged.

"Nah," She mumbled with a smile as she glanced at the Twix bar that was now plummeting to the ground which made Toby groan. Spencer, bursted into a fit of giggles before taking the bag of star bursts from him. She watched as he leaned down to picked up the twix bar, Spencer couldn't resist checking him out. He had the perfect body, soon he was standing back on his feet, and Spencer darted her eyes back at the candy casually.

"Ready to go?" He asked casually.

"Yeah," She said lightly, as she made her way to the cashier. Toby, first, put all his candy on the counter, and then gestured for Spencer to follow his actions.

"I can pay for my own-" She began to say, but it was too late, Toby had snatched the bag of M&M's and star bursts out of her hands. She rolled her eyes, and once again wrapped her arms around her petite body.

Toby threw Spencer, her bag's of candy as they walked out of the small gas station. "I can't believe all we bought is candy." She said in shock, looking at the candy as they made their way back to Toby's truck, the rain still pouring down hard.

"Do you ever do anything for fun?" He asked as he opened the door to his truck and hopped in. Spencer followed his actions, and hopped in too.

"Yes," her voice trailed with annoyance as she slammed the door. Now, inside Toby's car, and out of the rain. "Eating candy for dinner? It's childish, not fun." She said indifferently.

"Don't you some times miss being a kid Spence?" He said looking at her with curious and innocent eyes, before starting up the engine.

"We aren't children any more." She said locking eyes with him. He darted his eyes away as he pulled out of the gas stations parking lot.

"Yeah," He shrugged. "Well, sometimes you just have to take a break from all of this shit, and bring out your inner child."

"Ignorance_ is bliss_." She sighed.

After, about twenty minutes of driving, Spencer was just confused as ever.

"Okay," her voice trailed with uncertainty as she munched on a red star burst. "I'm beginning to think your actually driving out to a cliff, to kill me." She joked as she sat confused. _Why weren't they just going home?_

"I just feel like driving." He shrugged innocently.

Eventually, the two, came to a abandoned parking lot for a _Walmart_, that closed down about eight months ago. They just sat there, peacefully, watching the rain and forgetting the rest of the troubles in life.

Spencer, and Toby sat in his truck, bags of candy close, and they just sat there watching the rain drops hit the window shield rapidly. They hit hard, and fast, then they rolled down the window slowly collecting the other rain drops as they rolled down, becoming bigger and bigger. The just kept falling, and in the mean time just got bigger and bigger. Eventually, they would stop, but start rolling down the window soon enough, after. It was kind of like love, as you fell for someone, your love would just become bigger and bigger with time. Maybe, it would stop for awhile, but eventually, you would fall again and again for this person.

"As much as I love the rain," Spencer said popping an M&M in her mouth. "We've been just sitting here for the last twenty minutes and driving around for an hour." She scoffed glancing at him with confused eyes. "Are you avoiding something?"

"Something." Toby mumbled as he chomped on a twix bar.

"What?" Spencer asked furrowing her eye brows. Spencer, didn't exactly tell Toby, Wren basically implied her and him, as more than friends. She figured it would just create unnecessary drama. But, maybe Toby already knew. Was that why he was avoiding him? It didn't make sense. And Wren looked more pissed than Hanna.

"Nothing," Toby shrugged. "Just thought we could hangout, enjoy the rain." He said looking at her with those big deep ocean eyes you could get lost in so easily. " I like storms."

"Me too." She said with a nod and a smile. She rolled her eyes away from him and to the rain drops once again. "For a kidnapper, your pretty nice." She said with a smile still staring off into the pouring rain.

"I try my best." He said with a soft chuckle as he played along to the charade of the afternoon.

Eventually, the two headed home. Toby had to face Wren, he worried that Wren would start a fight. Not, because Toby couldn't take him. But, because Wren couldn't take him. Also, because he just wished Wren would understand. They were even now, and he couldn't change the past. All, he could do was apologize. Spencer, and Toby ran to apartment building, getting poured on once again. By this time, Spencer's hair was completely soaking wet and left drops of water wherever she stood.

Wren was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper when the two walked in, he set it down and greeted them briefly. "I'm going to go take a shower," Spencer mumbled before fluttering away. Toby, bit his lip and took a seat on the recliner. Wren didn't even look at him, as Toby heard the shower start, he knew this was his chance to talk.

"Wren," Toby began, his voice filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry." Wren looked at him, and glared a hard stare.

"I guess the tables have turned." Wren gritted through his teeth. "How was your afternoon with her?" He asked a smug look on his British face. "Did you make another move?" He arched his eyebrows looking directly in Toby's eyes, lasers practically shooting out of his hazelnut brown eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry-." Toby said indifferently. Why was Wren so mad? He did the exact same fricken thing to him in high school.

"Save it," Wren scoffed bitterly before going back into his room.

Toby hit his head against the chair, and thought to himself how badly he needed a drink. So he pulled out his phone, and started to dial the number of an Emily Fields. In the middle of dialing her number, his phone started ringing the annoying ringtone his phone had supplied him. The caller I.D read Hanna Marin. Toby furrowed his eye brows, but instantly picked up without hesitation.

"Hey," he said almost in shock. Hanna had seemed so pissed at him earlier, he didn't expect her to be calling him a few hours later. Like Spencer, he learned Hanna was stubborn, and most defiantly not a push over.

"Hi," She sounded as if she had been crying and quite nervous.

"Hanna," He said his voice softening. "What's wrong?" He questioned, nervousness threading through his voice.

"I-" She stuttered. "I'm," She mumbled through her tears. "I um-" Her voice broke.

"Hanna," Toby sat up in the recliner chair, worry lines increasing on his forehead. "Are you okay?" He asked urgently.

"I'm fine." Her voice shook unsteadily. "Can you come over? I need to tell you something." She said swallowing her tears.

"Yeah," He said softly. "Of course, i'll be there in ten." He said in a rush.

"Toby it takes fifteen minutes to get here," He could hear her smile.

"I don't care." He said sternly. "If you need me, I'll be there." He said solemnly.

"Yeah," Her voice broke out again into a sob. "Just drive safe." She said earnestly through the tears.

"Right," He said softly. "I'll see you soon." He said softly.

"Yeah," She agreed before pressing end.

The shower stopped, and Toby hesitantly walked out the door. What was Wren going to tell Spencer, if he told her anything? But, he couldn't focus on that, Hanna was upset, and needed him to be there for her. That was just how it was going to have to be.

**So, cliff hangers. Hate me? lol. Well, i figured out where i'm going (I think) and yeah. So, expect normal updates. ( But, I still need to write them. I kind of have writers block for this story, even though I have a plot line all thought out. Don't know whats wrong with me lol) but anyways, yeah.**

**Thank you for the reviews. You guys urge me to write more, and make me happy. So please keep reviewing!**

**Reviews=Fast update (:**

**Sorry if this was kind of short. But, you got Spoby three chapters in row. SO YEAH. (: Sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Toby ran out of his truck and practically sprinted to Hanna's loft building. The rain was still falling, but looked to be clearing up. Maybe, this was a sign that things would be okay with Hanna...and Wren. Or not. Toby, rushed up to her loft, now out of breath. Finally, with a knock of the door, she was in his embrace. He wrapped his arms around his crying blond girlfriend, not even leaving the doorway. They stood like that, for about ten minutes, until Toby pulled her out off his chest. Her eyes puffy, and pink. Her mascara everywhere, on her face but her eyes, and tears glistening off her rosy cheeks.

"Hanna," He said stroking her arms up and down. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, his eyes locked into hers.

"I-" She said before bursting into tears once again, she wiped them away frantically. She gulped and looked at him, as tears fell down her cheeks. With his thumb, he wiped them away, she bit her lip and shook her head. "You're going to want nothing to do with me." She said softly, her voice raspy and hushed. She avoided his soft blue eyes, which were locked on her.

"Hanna," he worried pulling her closer into him, yet again, her small figure wrapped in his embrace. "What's wrong?" he whispered into her mess of her blond hair which was in a bun, but practically fallen out by now. She shook her head, unable to compose a sentence. Instead, she pulled out of his embrace and led him inside. She pulled him through her living area, and past her bedroom, and to the_ bathroom_.

"Hanna," He began furrowing his eyebrows. She guided him into the bathroom, and with a sob she stepped aside relieving two pregnancy tests. Both with a little pink plus sign. Toby's heart started to race, as he shifted his eyes at Hanna, then back at the pregnancy test several times. It all seemed so surreal.

"Toby," She wailed. "I" She gulped through her tears. "I've been sick the last few days, in the mornings, and getting these huge headaches, and feeling light headed." She explained through the tears. "When we fought earlier, I went to the store, and there was a pregnant woman, and I don't know." She gulped. "I missed my period, and I just." She bursted into tears as she fell back into Toby's embrace. Toby, nuzzled his head into her hair, and whispered it would be okay. Except, he was freaking out on the inside. He didn't know how to be a father, and he was still so young. Besides, and with Hanna? Was he suppose to marry her? He gulped, this was going to be the rest of his life.

"I'm not going to leave you." he whispered into her blond messy hair and his voice flowing into her ear. "I'm going to be here okay?" He assured her as he tightened his hold around her.

"It's just," She mumbled. "I'm really scared." She admitted with a smile of disbelief, looking into his deep blue eyes for the first time since he had come over.

"Me too." he admitted, the words barely leaving his mouth. He honestly wasn't even sure Hanna had heard.

A few hours later, Hanna urged Toby to go home and get some sleep, that they could figure it out within the next nine months. Toby knew better though, he knew that they had to prepare for a baby. They had a lot to prepare. Toby wasn't ready at all, even if Hanna thought he was, he was not even close to being ready to be a father. His father wasn't the best role model, and his mother had died when he was little. He didn't know how to be a parent, he had no clue. But, considering it was leaning on one a.m, and he had work the next day, he listened to his girl friend and headed home. Although, he wouldn't be sleeping that night, he would be rolling around, his mind aching with thoughts.

When he got home, suprisingly he found Spencer lollygagging on the couch watching _Grey's Anatomy, _while pleasuring her self to a bowl of ramen. Instead of greeting her like a normal human being would when she said 'hey' to him. He asked where Wren was. Spencer shrugged.

"I don't know." She said turning off the T.V. as the show came to an end. "He left like five minutes after I got out of the shower, he seemed like he was PMS-ing, if you ask me." She laughed. When Toby didn't laugh along, she looked at him funny. Even, if Spencer's jokes were beyond awful, he would be polite and laugh, to make her feel good. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at him as his eyes seemed glossy and lost in space. "Where have you been?" She asked. "It's like everyone left to some party without me." She joked again. Still no reaction to the mindless Toby. "Toby," She said softly and worried stepping up. "Hey," She said softly, now in direct contact with his sad blue eyes, "Whats wrong?"

Finally, she received a reaction from him. _Everything._ Toby thought. He felt like exploding, he needed some one to talk to. And of course it was Spencer, because his life would do that to him. Of course Wren would be gone, and pissed at him. The timing in his life, was terrible.

"Hanna's pregnant." He blurted, worry taking over his face.

"What!" Spencer said her eyes shooting out of her eye sockets. Her eyes stayed wide, as she fell back on to couch. Hanna was pregnant? Toby was the father? After, a minute of silence, Spencer spoke up again. "You're the father right?" She asked shyly, putting on a smile, to make it seem like a joke.

"Yeah," He mumbled as he sat next to her. His eyes on his fists which her clasped together.

Spencer took a deep breath. This was it. Toby and her had absolute no chance. There were too many aspects that went against them. They couldn't be anything more than friends. Spencer, her self, felt like balling up and crying, but she knew she had to be there for her friend in his time of need. "I-" she stuttered. Does she say congratulations, or I'm sorry? Lucky for Spencer, she didn't have to decide, Toby began talking again.

"I'm not ready to be a father," He started, his eyes far away. "I don't even know what that means. I'm not really a family person, and I don't know how to change. I have no idea what i'm going to do, I haven't even met Hanna's parents, they'll probably hate me. My dad and step mom are going to kill me.." He rushed out, Spencer attentively listened. "Saying that I need to marry the girl before I knock her up. What if my son, or daughter hates me?" He asked looking in Spencer's eyes. His eyes were filled with worry, and concerns. "What if i'm a terrible father? What am I suppose to even do with Hanna? I'm still young, and I'm not ready to take on a whole another life. Hanna seems so ready for being a mom, she doesn't think so, but I see it in her. I'm not ready for this." His voice broke out as Spencer took his hands in his. Looking at him with her soft chocolate eyes.

"Toby," She said softly after he seemed to finish his rant. "You're being to hard on your self, you need to calm down. You don't have to follow in your dad's footsteps, just because he wasn't-"

"But," Toby stopped her from talking any more. "I don't know_ how t_o be a parent. I'm still trying to figure out how to do this whole life thing on my own! Just today, _you_ were telling me, how much of a kid I still was." He fretted.

"Toby," She tilted her head. "No one can be the perfect parent, you just have to try your best." She encouraged boring into his soft blue eyes. Spencer felt selfish, when her friend was practically pouring his heart out to her, all she could think about was her self. She and Toby have no chance whatsoever, and maybe Hanna will make Toby stay away from her. She won't even get to see him. He'll end up being a gentleman, and marrying her.

"But," He said shaking his head. "I just, I'm really scared." He admitted ducking his head down.

"Do you want my opinion?" She asked after a pregnant pause, after a few seconds he nodded his head. "I think," She began genially. "You will be an awesome dad. You are the most caring guy I know, and the nicest. Yes, you may have your kid moments, but that will only mean that you'll be a better parent. You'll be able to understand your son or daughter, and play with them, and sneak them candy." She laughed softly as Toby's frown curled up into a faint smile. "You put so many people before your self, and you are so protective of everyone you care about. You would do anything for the people closest to you." She said gleaming into his oceanic eyes. "You're going to be a great dad," She said solemnly leaning closer to him. "Because you're the best person I know." She whispered her eyes locked on his, suddenly Spencer felt like she couldn't control what she was doing. She felt herself on his lips, and his on hers. She caressed his cheek with one hand and wanted the moment to last forever. She couldn't pull away, and he was kissing her back. She knew it was wrong, and she knew he was vulnerable, and she knew it was best if the kiss ended, but she didn't want it too. The kiss deepened and Spencer ran her fingers through his damp hair. His hands were off to the side, one still intertwined with Spencer's. There hands moved together rhythmically. She squeezed his hand, and she felt his hand pull away from hers.

Toby didn't know what he was doing. It was bittersweet, he felt like shit. Like a complete asshole, but with Spencer's lips on his he just felt a stronger need to be closer to her. Like, they were magnets and someone needed to come and pry them apart, because he couldn't stop the attraction. His hand made its way to the back of her head, where he tugged on her naturally curly hair and pulled her closer to him. There bodies were inches apart, and it Toby felt his whole body tingle. His knees lock, and sparks shooting off in every direction as he felt her tongue run along the roof of his mouth. He kissed her deeper and deeper, and it felt like they were in a desert. With all his might and strength he pulled away. A feeling of guilt took over his body as he stared at her, catching his breath. He didn't even know what to say, as he searched Spencer's mocha eyes. She had taken his breath away, and put him at a lost for words. He could still feel the kiss on his lips, the taste of her mouth which was mixed with vanilla brown sugar, and ramen, with a slight coffee flavor lingering on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm-" She sputtered. "Toby," She breathed. "I'm so sorry." She said her eyes becoming full of sorrow.

"I-" He said wordless.

"I'm really sorry." She repeated shaking her head. "What the hell is wrong with me." She said slouching into the couch, covering her embarrassed red face with her hands.

"Spencer," He said softly after about five minutes of tension between them. "I kissed you back." He breathed out staring into nothing. "I cheated on my _pregnant_ girlfriend, my son or daughter's mother to be." he said his words full of shame.

"I started it Toby." She sat up abruptly.

"yeah, but I let it continue." he said his words full of shame.

"Toby," She breathed compassionately, not daring to look into his eyes. "It was my fault."

"You can't take all the blame." He snapped. "I-" He sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he breathed after snapping at her. "I just, I should get some sleep." He dragged him self to his feet, and went off to his room, after looking back at Spencer who sat motionless on the couch, her face buried into her hands.

Toby laid in his bed, he felt like a complete asshole. He felt guilt take over his whole body, here Hanna was; pregnant, with his child and he was kissing Spencer. Spencer, Spencer, whom he thought he was over. Whom, he thought she was over him. He thought he was done with the whole Spencer and Toby thing. He denied and denied that the kiss meant anything. It couldn't mean anything, it just couldn't. He was going to be a father. So many thoughts flooded his mind, he felt like he was going to combust. Does he tell Hanna about the kiss? He had too. Will him and Spencer go through the awkward shit, they just seemed to fully overcome. Not, to mention all of his doubts about being a good father. It was a long sleepless night.

It was six a.m, and Toby was still awake as his annoying ringtone on his phone went off, signaling he had to get up for work. Today was going to be a long and tiring day. He already dreaded it.

**Heheheheheheheehh Spoby kisses3 Am I evil? Am I? Well you'll see.**

**So, at first I wasn't gonna update today. But, then i was like my reviewers are like the best, and i decided too.**

**Reviews= FASTER UPDATE.**

**And a lot of you are guessing, and I love reading what you think. So tell me more (:**

**And, sorry i don't really write Wrencer person who wants me to write a fic about them. I just. I couldn't. I'm too much of a spoby shipper.**

**Please review, and thanks for the reviews. You guys are great. Seriously. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Spencer stayed wide awake until dawn. Around seven-thirty her eyes finally closed, and she fell asleep. How could she do this? Their friendship was being sabotaged once again. Being the good guy Toby was, he would tell Hanna. Hanna was pregnant with his child, and _if_, she forgave him, there was now, without a doubt, make sure Spencer wasn't a part of Toby's life. Spencer was a home wrecker. She felt like shit falling asleep, and felt like shit waking up, at three in the afternoon. She hoped Wren wouldn't be home, she didn't feel like talking to him, but of course he was home. Because, this is how her life works.

"Spencer," Wren greeted her with a huge grin taking over his fair face, over the counter as he prepared him self a sandwich. "You're awake." he acknowledged.

"Yeah," She gulped avoiding his brown eyes, that seemed to be watching her every move diligently. She moved her way to the coffee pot, which was of course steps away from where Wren was standing. She started to prepare the coffee, as Wren continued trying to ignite a conversation.

"Did you go out last night too?" Wren laughed nervously. Wren had woken nearly two hours ago after coming home at three, with a girl, luckily Spencer hadn't been awake still, and luckily she was asleep when the girl left two hours ago. Wren didn't want Spencer thinking he was a pig, bringing one night stands home. That would decrease his chances of ever being with Spencer.

"No." Spencer said abruptly. Should she lie? What the hell does she even say? _I kissed your best friend, cause you know, I don't see you as anything more than a friend, but I love him. _Spencer actually loved him? This was the first time she's ever admitted it...well to her self anyways._ He's also is pregnant with Hanna, so you know I'm just the home-wrecking slut who made things much more complicated for everyone._ No, she wasn't go to tell him the truth. The truth was just plain shit. "I just couldn't sleep." She said keeping her eyes on the coffee grounds she was pouring in the coffee tray.

"Any reason for that?" He asked, knitting his bushy eyebrows.

"Just a lot on my mind, i guess." She shrugged facing the coffee pot. She really wished she had _someone _to talk to about this, but of course Ezra and Aria were working.

"Anything particular?" he asked stepping close to her, maybe a little too close. Spencer was sure, after that passionate and real kiss for Toby, that she had no romantic feelings for Wren. She really wasn't up for crushing spirits that morning though.

"No," She smacked her lips keeping her mocha eyes on the coffee pot, that began making her precious, and most needed coffee.

"You want to talk about it?" He pried. Wow, he just wouldn't give up. She admired this about him, his persistency, he wouldn't give up on _anything. _Wren and Spencer were a lot a like, both not giving up. Although, Wren was a little bit more persistant than Spencer. Right now, she hated this quality of Wren's. She wished he would just drop it.

"No," She snapped looking at him finally fluttering her eyes. Her stare was hard, and he walked away sensing her aggravation. Spencer sighed, she had no reason to be mad at Wren, yet she was treating him like shit? "Wren," She said going after him and taking a seat next to him on the couch, the same couch that her and Toby had basically made out on the night before. Spencer cringed. She felt like crying, Toby was her best friend, now everything was all screwed up. She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks suddenly, and Wren rubbing her back. It seemed like it all happened within seconds, but the next thing she knew Wren was inches from her face leaning in for a kiss. Spencer pulled back abruptly, and jumped of the couch. He looked at her, upset, and confused.

"I'm sorry." He breathed before rushing to her room. Did she just mess things up with Wren too? She had to talk to Toby, she had to convince him not to tell Hanna. She couldn't lose him. With a brisk good-bye, to a very confused Wren, she was out the door. Toby was getting off work right about now, the only good timing she has ever had with him, and texted him to meet her at the small chinese restaurant down town.

Spencer waited for Toby in the restaurant tapping her fingers impatiently against the table. It felt like hours, before Toby finally showed up. Without a word, he sat across from her. It was beyond awkward.

"Hey," Spencer fluttering her eyes away from him.

"Hello," He said looking down avoiding her chocolate eyes too. After what seemed like another eternity of awkwardness, Spencer broke the silence. "So, last night. I'm sorry."

"Spencer," Toby said softly finally looking into her mocha eyes. "I'm just as guilty as you. More guilty than you,_ I'm _the one with the girl friend, the one who is going to be a father soon." He said in a low voice, as if some one was recording this conversation, and planning to use it as blackmail , and send it to Hanna anonymously. Like that would ever happen.

"Yeah, but," She shook her head apprehensively.

"Us constantly just saying sorry doesn't change what happened." He said as if he was only taking one breath, for the whole entire sentence.

"I know." She said widening her eyes, and nodding in understandably. "I just feel like shit." She admitted with a scoff of disbelief.

"Me too." He said trailing his eyes away from Spencer.

"Toby you can't tell Hanna." Spencer blurted after a minute of silence.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you insane? Of course, i have to tell her." He glared at the brunette sitting across from him.

"Toby," Spencer pleaded. "She's pregnant, the stress isn't good for the baby. And everything." Spencer bit her lip. "She isn't going to want me around." She looked down. "Please," She begged him.

"Spencer,-"

"Toby," Spencer inhaled heavily. "It's my fault." Spencer said sternly. "If she ever finds out, the story will be I kissed you, and that was the end of it."

"I can't." he shrugged. "Spencer, I cheated on her." he gritted through his teeth. "She's having my kid, and_ I cheated on her._" he dropped his head. "I'm a terrible person, and if i don't tell her, I'll just be eaten alive of the guilt." He said not even looking at the burnette in front of him.

"So this is it." She swallowed hardly, looking for his blue eyes longingly. He looked up, and simply just gulped.

"Spencer, maybe if I tell the truth, she'll understand." He began.

"Understand what?" She spat. "What is there to understand?" She searched his face, but he looked as clueless as her.

"I don't know." He mumbled mindlessly.

"There you have it." She shook her head.

"I'll say it was just in the moment," Toby said with a shrug.

"Was it?" She asked knitting her forehead, which put Toby at a lost for words. The question lingered between the two for a while, unanswered. To save them from the awkward silence, the waitress came by and took their orders for their drinks. Both, simply just ordered a coffee.

Toby huffed, and looked everywhere but, Spencer. "Just because I tell her the truth, doesn't mean you aren't going to be part of my life." Toby said finally finding her mocha eyes again.

"Are you on crack!" She practically yelled. "Of course that's what it means," She said her mouth forming a frown, as her eyes became glossy and she bit her lip hardly to suppress the frown.

"It doesn't have to be that way." He said a frown forming on his face mirroring hers, he hated seeing her this way. Upset. _He hated knowing that Spencer may be right._

"Yeah," She smiled in disbelief looking up, blinking rapidly, to wipe away the forming tears. "It does Toby." She said sternly looking into is blue eyes, and the dropping her head. " I know how girls are, and it's going to have to be this way." She said softly, pain threading in her voice.

"It can't." He breathed.

"Well, it is." Spencer said sternly looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell her."

"I have too." Toby said sympathetically. "I just can't tell her." He shrugged.

"Yeah I know," She said looking down. After nearly what seemed like a century of silence, Spencer spoke up again. "So this is it." She arched her eyebrows, biting her lip to till it bled as she looked at him, hurt in her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be." He said softly, hope glimmering in his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah," She nodded slowly. "It does." her voice broke. Soon, the waiter came back. Took their orders, and the rest of their lunch, was pretty quiet. Both were upset, and confused, and didn't know what the future was going to hold. Toby did know, that he wasn't about to lose Spencer though. They promised to stay friends, and he was planning to keep that promise. Even if that meant fighting for her.

**Some of your comments made me laugh.(:**

**Like Hanna stealing the pregnancy tests from some lady! Hahaha. Well, the next chapter will be bittersweet-ish. You'll have to wait and see. But, 10 reviews and I'll upload tomorrow! Seriously, thank you for the reviews (: I can't believe I reached 200 :3 Just for that, I'm giving you a sneak peek for next chapter. Btw sorry, this chapter was leaning on the shorter side.**

_**"Can I go with you?" He asked.**_

_**"Yeah," She nodded with a smile. "That would be nice." She finally looked at him.**_

**It's not much. But tell me who you think it is, and I'll put you in a camio appearance in the next chapter, or the one after. Make sure to give me your name! The first person to get it right, will get the role!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Toby sat on the white fluffy couch in Hanna's loft, waiting for her arrival. She had given him the key only two weeks ago, and after what he was about to tell her, he debated to himself, if she would take it back. Would Hanna hate him? Would she break up with him, making his child's life terrible, not even knowing what it feels like to have a true family. Would they have to go to court for custody rights? These were his biggest thoughts. Also, other thoughts lurked deep in his mind. What Spencer had said, about them not being able to even be friends any more if he told Hanna. Toby felt like Hanna needed to know, maybe she would understand. He was vulnerable, and tired. He wasn't thinking straight, but that was the denial talking. Toby knew that the kiss didn't happen just because of him being in a vulnerable state, or the fact that it was almost two A.M. He knew deep inside, that he still had feelings for Spencer. But right now, he had to push those feelings aside, because he was going to be a daddy. He was going to be a parent, with Hanna, not Spencer. He had to put Hanna and the baby in front of Spencer.

As minutes passed by, Toby got bored and ended up flipping through one of Hanna's vogue magazines, that laid all over the house. After two minutes of reading it, he threw it back on the coffee table in disgust. He really was losing his mind. Toby hit his head against the couch, and closed his eyes. After, the other day, his sleeping schedule got totally screwed with. He had work all week, and the weekend was coming, but not soon enough. It was only Tuesday, sadly. Toby ended up drifting off, Hanna came home, and saw him. She cooed, and decided to let him get some sleep. She cuddled up next to him, and closed her eyes drifting off into a sound sleep.

Toby bolted his eyes down, slightly confused, on when and where he was. He glanced down at the blond beauty snuggled with, and all of his thoughts came back to him. He gulped. Hanna suddenly too, was awake. With a yawn she sat up, greeted her boyfriend with a peck on the lips, and waited for him to speak. "So," he began. He felt like someone was holding his tongue, like the words wouldn't come out.

"Sorry I was late." She rolled her eyes. "I read online that coffee is bad for the baby, so I haven't had any today, and I've been a little slow."

"It's fine." Toby said softly looking down at her stomach. No, she didn't look pregnant. But, it was still early. Hanna followed his gaze to her stomach.

"I can't believe that some one is living inside there." Her voice trailed.

"Me neither." He breathed. _You're dad is a dickhead. _Toby kept telling him self, how was he even supposed to tell Hanna? She trusted him, and he blew it. They were having a baby, and he was off making out with Spencer. Toby disgusted himself. "Hanna," his voice trailed unsteadily.

"Mhm?" She mumbled still looking at her flat stomach in awe.

How did he begin? "I-" He sputtered. What good would come in telling Hanna? Zip. Although, she deserved to know. If he really loved her he would tell her. Toby swallowed hardly. Telling Hanna would make her stress out even more. "I umm" He mumbled as he convinced himself out of it. Maybe, he should just live with the guilt. Hurting Hanna like that, didn't seem right. "I'm just excited to see if we're having a boy or a girl." He said plastering a phony smile to his face. Hanna beamed at him.

"You're excited?" She said a smiling luring on her face.

"Well, I'm scared." He shrugged. "But, yeah." He nodded.

"Well, I read that you usually don't know till the second trimester, so that isn't exactly too soon. But, I do have a doctor's appointment." She told him. "On Friday morning." She offered.

"Can I go with you?" He asked.

"Yeah," She nodded with a smile. "That would be nice." She finally looked at him.

The days passed slowly, and Toby avoided Spencer. It seemed like she was avoiding him too, she was the only one who knew about Hanna being pregnant. It wasn't a huge secret or anything, just he hadn't really told any one else. Wren was pissed at him, Emily was busy with her own relationship problems with Maya, telling Caleb or Holden was just as useless as telling a brick wall. The only reason he had been avoiding the brown-eyed girl, is because of confrontation He was going to talk to her, at one point or another.

Toby stood in the small hospital room with Hanna waiting for the nurse, or doctor, or whoever. The lights were practically blinding, and the sun was seeping past the blinds. It was a hot day, especially for September. There were practically no clouds, just pure sunlight hovering over the sky. Toby was holding Hanna's hand, and he was physically there. But, the rest of him was completely gone. The guilt feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed like it was just getting more knotted as time passed.

"Hello I'm Danielle Lusmon," A female nurse came in through the door. Her dirty blond hair in a pony tail, and a clip board in hand. She smiled at Hanna, then Toby. "I just have a few questions." She began, which led to, not a few, but _a lot_ of questions. Around twenty questions later, the nurse smiled and put her clipboard on counter behind her. Next, the faucet went on and she began to wash her hands, before slipping some latex gloves on. Next the doctor came over to Hanna, and with Hanna's approval pulled up her shirt and began feeling around her flat stomach.

She moved her hands almost every inch around Hanna's stomach. She pulled out her stethoscope, and then moved it around her stomach too. The nurse's brown eyes seemed flustered, as her eye brows knitted together. "Some thing wrong?" Hanna asked worry lines increasing. Toby stood behind the nurse watching her every move.

"Um," She mumbled. "Let me get ready for the ultra sound." The nurse said, as she warned Hanna of the gel's coolness, before applying it on her stomach. Next she booted up the machine and roamed over Hanna's stomach with the device. Hanna and Toby watched the nurses every movement, and Toby bit his cheek nervously. "I'm going go get Dr. Alliercro." The nurse said a flustered look on her face, before rushing out of the room. Toby and Hanna sat in silence, both confused, and more nervous than ever.

The doctor came in. She had short black hair, and brown freckles all over her button up nose. She too repeated the nurse's actions, and after another fifteen minutes. She backed away from Hanna, picked up her charts and went over them with Hanna _again._ Dr. Alliercro cleared her throat.

"Now, you said you started feeling the nauseous, the nausea stopped, but this morning you had morning sickness?" The doctor clarified, her brown eyes locked on Hanna. Hanna nodded. Dr. Alliercro fluttered her eyes and handed the charts to the nurse beside her. "What we have here is what we call a false pregnancy or false positive." The doctor began, as both Hanna and Toby looked more alert then ever. "You may have just skipped your period, due to eating habits, a new sleeping schedule, anything really. A change of hormones." The doctor's voice trailed.

"What?" Hanna blurted.

"The nausea could have just been something you ate, or I don't really know. See, your body can play tricks on you. Sometimes, when you _think_ your pregnant, your body developes those symptoms because that's what you think. You send signals to your brain, which controls your body." The doctor went on. Toby didn't even understand. Was Hanna _not_ pregnant?

"So wait," Hanna's voice trailed. Her eyes becoming distant. "What about the baby?"

"There was no baby." The doctor said with a huff.

"But, I took a pregnancy test. It came out-"

"Positive," The doctor nodded. Her black hair bouncing along with her bobbing head, "It's rare. But, it happens. There are many reasons this could happen, the tests could just be plain old wrong, your body could have detected a HCG hormone in your body, it doesn't make sense really. But, it happens. There was never a baby." The doctor said sort of softening her tone. "I'm sorry Ms. Marin."

Hanna gaped, and Toby's eyes became distant. They said there thank yous to the doctors, and excited the hospital. Hanna and Toby sat in her car speechless. Both, not even looking at each other. It was a lot to sink in.

"So, I guess we don't have to be parents." Hanna finally blurted.

"Yeah," Toby sighed with relief. Hanna broke out into a smile, and bit her lip. Toby mimicked her smile, and couldn't deny that this made his life a lot less stress free. Still, the guilt stayed with him. Now, he had no reason, not to tell Hanna right? Toby was so unsure at this point. For now, things seemed to be better. He wasn't ready to be a dad, and now he didn't have to be one.

Life seemed better, although Toby still had much on his plate. He needed to clean off the plate, he knew it had to be done.

After celebrating with Hanna at drinks at the bar, Hanna saying that 'if there's no baby inside me, then I'm gonna get drunk baby!' She ended up getting a tad to drunk, Toby had to nearly pry the keys away from her to drive her home. He tucked her into her bed, and she begged him to stay. Now, normally he would. But, tonight he just couldn't. He didn't know if it was because of the big shock of today, the fact that he had barely slept the whole week and just wanted to be in his own bed, or maybe it was Spencer. He didn't know. What he did know, is that he was going to have to call one of his friends to pick him up. It was nearly two a.m and Spencer had work the next day bright and early, Wren was obviously still pissed, Emily would most likely be sleeping, so he decided to call up Holden, the night owl.

Holden picked him up, and made some sex joke to Toby. Something about Toby 'dining and dashing'. Toby laughed at his immature friend's joke, and Toby knew as sure as hell, that Holden wasn't ready to be a father. After his friend dropped him off at his apartment, Toby nearly flew to his bedroom. Maybe, he could finally have a good night sleep. Although, the thought of Hanna, and Spencer, and the bitter-sweet kiss of guilt found its way back into his mind. Eventually, Toby fell asleep. He would figure out things in the morning.

**So this chapter is Bittersweetsweet right? I mean, Toby didn't tell Hanna. Hanna isn't actually pregnant. So, I hope that will keep your pitch forks down for a while. Although, the bad part was no spoby! :p sorry. it's a story. Some chapters have to be like this because, they just do for the story to make sense. Well, there will be spoby in the next chapter. So don't worry.**

**Also Alliercro was the first one to guess it. So, I wasn't sure if this was the name you wanted me to use. So sorry:x But, I used you as the doctors name and yeah. hahah. And i'll also give a shout out to the others who got it right! **

**Spellingbee96**

**Guest (you don't have a username, so like um yeah)**

**Merablack**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. And Reviews=Fast update. Alright, well xoxo**

**Hope you _loved_ it.** **Or at least liked it, by the way there is a little clue about Toby's true feelings in this chapter. Any one catch it? (;**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Monday came sooner than you could say 'hippopotamus'. Toby had barely seen Spencer, or Wren for that matter. Spencer, had been working the whole entire weekend, fifteen hour shifts, she came home and then went straight to bed, exhausted. Toby didn't even know where Wren had been, but he clearly wasn't home. Well, wasn't home when ever Toby was home. Which, Toby didn't think was a coincidence. Wren was still pissed a week later, and wouldn't even talk to him. Hanna, seemed to forget about their little run in with Holly, due to the pregnancy scare. She hadn't said one thing about it the whole Sunday Toby spent with her. Maybe she forgot? He hoped so.

Today was the day Toby was going to explain everything to Spencer. By the time he got home from work, she would be awake, and hopefully home. Wren would hopefully be still avoiding Toby, and _not be_ home. But, when Toby opened the door to his apartment, there was Wren boiling a pot of tea. Now, boiling at the sight of the blue-eyed man, with an innocent look smeared across his face.

"Hey," Toby said lightly putting his over the shoulder bag, filled with his designs for work, on the recliner chair. "Is Spencer home?" Toby asked hesitantly. Toby watched Wren glare at him, like that was a horrible thing to say. Like he just insulted his home country; England or said his mom was a stuck up snob. Which was true. Wren, didn't reply for what seemed like five awkward minutes as Toby looked around the room avoiding Wren's glare.

"No." He finally said, his voice sounding irritable.

"Um okay." Toby's voice trailed as he rolled his eyes and went off to his room just to get out of the British man's presence. Wren was over reacting, and Toby wished he would just let it go. It was just a kiss, well, asides the other day, when he made out with Spencer on the couch. That guilt still hung over him, and he pondered on telling Hanna everyday. He even debated about breaking up with her, he obviously still had feelings for Spencer. But, he had feelings for Hanna too. The whole thing was just confusing, and guilt barring. He even considered telling Wren about the little heated moment with Spencer on the couch, but his common sense kicked in and he didn't. He felt bad about Wren, but he had bigger fish to fry. Like deciding whether he should tell Hanna or not.

Toby grabbed his cellphone from his back pocket, and started dialing numbers away on his iphone. With three rings, and Toby sighing he finally heard her voice bleed out from the speaker.

"Hey," He greeted her back. "Where are you? Want to get some coffee? We need to talk."

"I'm actually already here." She said awkwardly with a laugh. "Guess who I ran into?" She added. Before Toby could even answer, he heard Emily scream 'Hi Toby!' in the back ground. He instantly became more worried and felt like banging his head against the wall.

"Spencer, don't tell her anything." He rushed out.

"Why? Toby she can-" She asked sharply glancing her mocha eyes at Emily for a split second. Emiy knitted her eyebrows.

"I was-Hanna's not pregnant." He blurted quickly. He didn't need Emily scolding him to be more protective or safe. He didn't feel like explaining everything to her.

"What!" Emily practically screamed. While Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, and gaped trying to compose a sentence.

"Spencer what the hell?" Toby's words floated out of her phone.

"You're on speaker dumb ass." She rolled her eyes. "I tried telling you." She defended.

"Wait, wait, wait." Emily's voice trailed. "Hanna's pregnant?" She said in shock.

"No," Toby said quickly. "She was, well-" He sputtered.

"Wait," Spencer bulged her eyes. "She got an abortion? Wow," She arched her eyebrows. "That's unlike you. Did she do it like without-"

"No!" Toby shouted over her voice. "Look, I'll explain everything when I get there." he said calmly.

"Yeah," Emily yelled taunting him. "You better."

"Can't you just explain over the phone?" Spencer battered pulling the phone back to her ear, and turning off the speaker phone.

"Can't you just wait?" He shot back. After Spencer moved her tongue around her mouth, and rolled her eyes upwards with a sigh she admitted defeat and ended the call. After Toby arrived in the small coffee shop, the same small coffee shop where he met Spencer in, to be exact, he explained everything. Starting from the beginning, so Emily understood.

"So," Spencer's voice trailed gripping her coffee. "That's good right?" She squinted her eyes with a smile that could light up the room. "I don't really know what to say for these kind of things." Her voice trailed.

"Yeah," He nodded with a smile mimicking hers.

"So," She said awkwardly glancing at Emily. Spencer wanted to ask how Hanna took the news about their shared heated moment, but with Emily sitting right there. She couldn't.

"So." He mimicked her. "I get to be a kid for a little longer."

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully, and let out a laugh before excusing her self to the bathroom. Once Spencer was out of eye sight, Emily crossed her arms with a knowing smirk. Toby looked at her confused taking a sip from his coffee.

"What?"

"So," Emily blinked. "This little experience reminded you, you still _looove _her." She teased like a child.

"What?" Toby blurted with a grin casting his eyes downwards. "No," he scoffed.

"You really suck at lying." She shook her head with laugh.

"It's not-I don't." He sputtered.

"Toby and Spencer sitting in a tree,-"

"Stop." Toby groaned.

"So why are you still with Hanna?" She asked.

"Can we not talk about this here?" He begged. Spencer would be back soon, it didn't take hours for some one to use the bathroom.

"Whatever." her voice trailed as she picked up her bag off the back of the chair, and then stood up. "I have to go anyways, tell Spencer I said goodbye, and we're talking later." She winked before drifting out the door. Toby sighed, but that sigh became a chuckle. Soon, Spencer took her seat again, and she was getting down to business.

"So how did Hanna take the news?" Spencer's said angst threading her voice as she tapped on the small round turquoise table anxiously.

"Good." He murmured. Spencer pursed her lips trying to fumble out a sentence, until he spoke again. "I mean she wasn't ready to be a parent either." His voice trailed. Spencer cocked her head in realization with a huff shooting him a knowing glare as her lips quivered.

"That isn't what a I meant." She lowered her head, her words soft enough that only Toby could hear. Toby looked at her brown eyes unsteadily.

"I wouldn't know." He mumbled darting his eyes away from her and to the cup's paper card board wrapping, as he began picking at it.

"What?" Spencer furrowed her eyes keeping them on Toby.

"I didn't tell her." He said awkwardly raising his head up and looking at Spencer's hair line instead of her coffee bean eyes.

"You didn't." She nodded with a blink, biting her lip and looking at seat Emily previously sat in. After a few seconds of silence Toby spoke up again wearily.

"Should I tell her?" He said weekly.

"No." Spencer whipped her head towards Toby direction. Toby was about to speak but, Spencer beat him to it. "Look, before you do anything. We have to talk. About the-" She mumbled awkwardly clearing her throat. "The kiss, and stuff." Her voice trailed hesitantly. Toby didn't say anything, he simply just looked at her flustered. "Since Hanna isn't pregnant, I can say this." She smacked her lips awkwardly, after inhaling a large breath of air. "That kiss meant _something._" She lowered her eyes emphasizing on the word something. "It wasn't just a kiss because I felt bad for you," She broke out into a nervous smile as her voice shook. "It wasn't just because you were in a bad place,_ it meant more than that._" She widened her eyes trying to gesture a point. "It wasn't just a friendly kiss." She exhaled.

"Spencer," he mumbled.

"No, don't try telling me that it didn't mean anything." She said glaring into his oceanic eyes."If you can _honestly_, tell me it meant nothing. Then fine. It's over. It's done with." She said sternly.

"It's not over done with either way," he smiled in disbelief. "I cheated on my girlfriend." he exclaimed piercing his eyes into hers. Spencer roamed her eyes down wards shamefully. "Look," He huffed. "I-" He stuttered. "I'm with Hanna, and I don't-"

"Fine." She said flatly glaring at him. "Don't admit." She said harshly.

"It's not like that," He breathed running his hands through the back of his head. "Even if the kiss did mean something, I'm still with Hanna." He rushed out.

"So you're just ignoring your feelings?" She narrowed her eyes on him. He bit his lip apprehensively before speaking, and looked at Spencer's nose, avoiding her brown eyes again.

"No, look." He stumbled.

"Whatever," She snarled. "Tell Hanna or not. That kiss was a lot more intimate than friendly." She snapped quickly before standing up.

"Spencer, Wait." He said standing up to as she began to walk away. He kept up with her pace and tried talking to her, but at this point it looked as if he had screwed things up big time.

"You're right." he finally admitted throwing his hands up. They were now outside of the small coffee shop, and in front of an antique store. She whipped her head at him and looked at him with her soft brown eyes. "But, I don't know. Okay?" He rolled his head back and let out a sigh.

"No." She shook her head. "You're right, we should just be friends." She said indifferently.

"Wait what?" He stared at her dazzled.

"We should be friends." She replied. "You have Hanna, and we've-us-we've had a lot of chances. But, you clearly don't want to be in a relationship for whatever reason. You made that pretty clear. So the kiss never happened. Let's just drop it." She said starring into his oceanic blue eyes as he gaped un able to compose a proper English sentence, instead Toby just looked at her speechless, like a lost puppy. "So, I'll see you at the apartment,_ buddy." _She said patting him on the shoulder, and giving him a devilish little smirk before walking off and down the street.

Toby didn't even know what just happened. He didn't know if this was a terrible thing, a horrible thing, or a good thing. He didn't understand if she was upset, she looked more mad than upset. Sometimes, he hated how difficult girls were to read. He still didn't know if he was going to tell Hanna about the kiss. Toby let out a groan into his hands; that were covering his face. He needed a guy's night.

**Soooooooooooo. lol don't kill me.**

**these two will be together, eventually. **

**And yes. They will end up together. But, it's a story. And you need to have patience my friends.**

**I have a story line, and i'm not going to tell you how many chapters, because that will ruin the surprise of when they get together. All I can say, is Toby's a good friend to Wren and he actually does care about Hanna. BUT...things happen.**

**Well thank you for the reviews (: I honestly never thought my story would get _this_ ****popular. You guys are great. I know it's a give and take thing. But, at the end you will be happy. I can promise you that.**

**xoxo, please review and tell me what you think. (: There will be a time jump in the next chapter, and then another. Then I'll stay in that time for a little bit. Well thanks again!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I lied I'm updating today. Surprise. Last night I wrote a lot, and finished the chapter. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

Chapter Twenty One

As the two months came and went, Toby kept the secret of the kiss to himself. As did Spencer. Neither one of them told a soul. Not Aria, not Ezra, not Emily, not Wren, and not Hanna. Toby still felt guilty though, almost every single day, but he just couldn't tell her. When ever he tried, he talked himself out of it. By this time, he knew if he did tell her, she would break up with him. Even though she dropped Toby and Spencer's kiss from the wedding, she stopped hanging out with his friends and Toby knew she wasn't the biggest fan of Spencer.

By this time Wren was, seemed as if he was over the little kiss from the wedding. And Toby and Spencer. Well, they are_ friends_. Toby knew clearly what she was doing. She would parade around in her underpants, make him go buy her tampons, and she would tell everyone he was like a brother to her. This made Toby cringe with anger. He deserved it though, he realized in Spencer's eyes, it seemed like Toby was just being a jackass and rejecting her. She didn't know the entire story. She didn't know about Wren and their pact. It was complicated, and he debated on telling her the truth, But he was walking on thin ice with Wren at the moment. It was too late anyways to explain anything. He messed up, and hurt her. He hated knowing that.

It was nearly Thanksgiving and November was coming to a close. The leaves were falling off trees, and the little animals were preparing for the harsh winter season. It was the Monday before Thanksgiving, and Toby was cuddled up next to Hanna, watching some commercial for black Friday. Toby took a deep breath, all he thought about was Spencer nowadays. Things seemed to go back to normal between them, and he couldn't say that he was happy about that. Had she moved on? Why shouldn't she move on? Toby was in a relationship. She should be happy...too. Was he really even happy though? He was confused, and it wasn't exactly fair for anyone in the situation. As the next commercial came on for sales on turkeys at the local supermarket, he shifted away from Hanna, no longer touching her. Before, he could say anything, she spoke first.

"I think you should come with me to meet my parents." She blurted quickly. Of course she would suggest that. Maybe he was being irrational, the timing was awful anyways. He needed to think this through.

"I can't." He blurted. "I'm going to-"He stuttered. "My step-sisters house." he said fluttering his eyes down.

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows, narrowing her blue eyes on him as she shuffled the blanket in her hands. "I thought you-"

"I changed my mind," He mumbled. "I'm sorry." He said sympathetically looking into her soft upset aquamarine eyes.

"Okay," Her voice trailed questionably. "Well have fun." She offered lamely.

"Yeah," He said his blue eyes distant. "I should get going. It's late."

"It's ten." She blinked crossing her arms stubbornly, looking at him with a strange look plastered over her face.

"Yeah," He shrugged. "But, I'm just sort of tired." He replied quickly.

"Okay then." She huffed moving in for a kiss. He pecked her on the lips, and then darted out of there. Leaving Hanna confused.

Toby opened the door to his apartment and flung it open revealing Wren and Spencer sitting casually on the couch. "Hey," He greeted them.

"Hi," Spencer sat up from the couch like a rocket.

"Hello," Wren looked at him, guilt smeared across his face. Toby shifted his eyes between his two friends skeptically. They were acting _weird._

"You're home early." Spencer said quickly folding her hands together and swinging them back and forth.

"Yeah," Toby nodded walking towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "I just-" His voice trailed. "I wanted to get some sleep."

"Oh." Spencer nodded biting her lip. "Well good night then." She said simply before plopping down back on the couch next to Wren. Toby offered a good night, and then with one last glance at his two friends on the couch, drifted off into his room and into slumber.

Wednesday came quickly and Toby was going to have to start packing if he was planning to leave that night. He didn't even want to go, it's just he couldn't meet Hanna's parents, if he was thinking about breaking up with her. He needed to get out of town any way, and although Jenna wasn't his first choice, it was the first thing to come to mind. Besides, his whole family was attending Jenna's first Thanksgiving, and he didn't have really anywhere else to go.

"Where are you going?" He heard Spencer suddenly say accompanied with a little laugh, which startled him that he dropped his red T-shirt. He looked up at her finally, and she was eyeing around his small room, probably thinking about how much of a slob he was. Usually, she would just insult him, but maybe things really weren't back to normal with them. Which made Toby's emotions scatter even more. "You're not running away are you?" She scolded lowering her head as she picked up a ball cap on his desk and twirled it around aimlessly.

"No," he chuckled standing up from his crouching position of packing his bag of clothes. "Jenna's." he said awkwardly.

"What?" She couldn't help but scoff as she dropped the hat back on his desk. "Are you serious?" He just looked at her indifferently, biting his lip. "Oh my god." She gaped. "Why? I thought you hated her." Her voice became serious.

"I-" He shrugged. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" he quickly changed counter-acted.

"Um," she mumbled. "I'm going to my sisters."

"What?" He practically shouted in surprise. Toby may have not been close with his family, but he sure as hell was a lot closer with his family, than Spencer was with hers.

"She just had a kid," She shrugged. "I had dinner with her a couple of months ago." Her voice trailed. "We're working things out." She said awkwardly not looking him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said after a moment of silence, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I um-" She mumbled. When she had dinner with Melissa, she told Toby it was a date, to make him jealous. She wasn't going to tell him the truth, and get into _that_ mess again. "It was when you were avoiding me." She said nonchalantly. It was true, kind of.

"Oh," he ducked his head down. "Sorry." He murmured looking down at his pile of his clothes.

"It's okay." She said instantly.

"Good." He beamed up at her. She nodded, her lips glued together.

"Toby," She spoke up apprehensively looking at him directly in his oceanic blue eyes. "Um," She swallowed. He was looking at her expectantly, and all his attention was on her like she was the most important person in the world. "Nevermind." She blurted quickly, dropping her head down to the floor.

"Are you sure?" He stepped closer.

"Yeah," She nodded. "It was stupid," Her voice trailed as she looked around the room. It wasn't the biggest room, but somehow Toby could make it so messy that it would take hours to clean up. On his desk were scattered papers, most likely sketches for work, his ball cap she just had a hold of, and an assortment of pens. Next to his desk was his dresser, filled with all his clothes, obviously. Spencer, couldn't deny that when helping him clean his room, that his clothes were her favorite part. They smelled just like him, but that didn't matter any more. In front of his dresser was Toby duffle bag and Toby, surrounded in piles of clothes. Then there was Toby's bed, unmade, and the sheets were halfway off. On the right side of his bed was a light stand, on it was a bowl, most likely from the other day, a cheep lamp, and his phone. On the left side of his bed was a small closet, that Toby really didn't even use asides for a bunch of junk. The walls of his room were painted with an eggshell, which Toby persisted was white but, they were also covered in pictures. Paintings, and light houses, they were all pretty.

"You really need to clean your room." She laughed sitting on his bed. It was messy, and unmade, but it defiantly was comfortable.

"_I really need to,_ get going." He clarified standing up with the duffle bag over his shoulder gripping the strap.

"Good riddance." She smirked up at him. Then patted the seat next to him with a pout. "Sit with me." She pleaded, her voice soft but, in a higher pitch. With a sigh, Toby followed the brunettes instructions and took the seat next to her. She had a force on him, that no one had. It was weird and he didn't know why.

"How long are you going to be gone?" She asked tilting her head over at him.

"Just till Friday." He shrugged.

"Afternoon?" She lowered her head curiously.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Well, I hope it goes well." Her raspy voice trailed, as she smacked her rosy lips together.

"And I hope Melissa's goes well." He offered.

"Yeah," She laughed. "We'll see."

* * *

After a long Thanksgiving day, filled with turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, biskets and more the messy haired boy was heading home. He wasn't planning on coming home on Thursday night, Thanksgiving, but he figured why spend another one hundred fifty dollars on motel room, that he didn't even like, when he could just go home in his own bed. Besides, driving at night was one of Toby's favorite past times. It was time to think, although roads seemed pretty crazy since it was black Friday.

When he got home finally, around two a.m and he didn't like what he saw. He stood at the door too frazzled to move, the door still flying open behind him. The sight in front of Toby was horrifying, at least to Toby. In front of him was Wren and Spencer, practically on top of each other. Spencer practically flew off Wren, and she was now standing up, a guilty look covering her face. Her eyes growing with worry, as she rubbed her arm up and down nervously. Wren sat up on the couch looking plain, and indifferent as if he was holding something back.

"I didn't think you we're coming tonight." Spencer offered not even daring to look into his blue eyes.

Toby didn't say anything but, simply shot Wren a disgusted look and didn't even look at Spencer, he simply just turned on his feet and headed out the door. He needed to calm down, but it looks like he wasn't going to get that. Was he? He heard Spencer shouting his name from down the hall, and he turned around finally sharply. He glared at her coldly, his blue eyes turning into ice burgs.

"Toby just listen," She pleaded. Toby didn't say anything, simply just bit his cheek harder, he could taste the blood in his mouth, but that didn't stop him. He clenched his fists angrily, digging his short nails into his skin, as his jaw clenched tightly. He was breathing heavy, and felt like punching a wall, or even better, Wren.

"I-" She said her voice mixed with uncertainly She had no idea what she was even trying to explain, to be honest. To add to the fumbling on her words, she had a few too many glasses of wine, and wasn't drunk per se, but she was close. "I um-" She stuttered furrowing her eye brows at her own confusion and gaping her mouth like a fish gasping for water.

"Wren." Toby said flatly in one breath, unclenching his fists and then clenching them back together withing a millisecond. "And you." He glared into her dazzled mocha eyes.

"I don't know what you want me to say-" She began.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned furiously, his voice rising.

"It-" She fumbled on her words biting her lip nervously, hell, why was _she_ explaining herself. Her and Toby we're friends. Why did it matter to him? Afterall, he completely rejected her. Spencer's rage arose quickly. "Why do you even care?" She shot back harshly.

"Are you kidding?" he lowered his icy blue eyes, his draw dropping. Spencer just stared at him searching for answers in his big cold glacier blue eyes. It was a few seconds before he could even say anything. He ran his fingers through his messy light brown hair, and then shook his head. "Spencer, we, I've told you I had feelings for you." He blurted.

"And you moved on." She counteracted quickly.

"That kiss." he stepped closer narrowing her eyes on the brunette in front of him.

"Never happened-"

"Spencer," He warned. "Just because you say something never happened, doesn't mean anything." He said rage flooding his words.

"You said it didn't mean-"

"No, I didn't." He said quickly. "I told you that I was with Hanna."

"Exactly," She said sharply with a huff of anger. She moved the hair out of her face and swallowed hardly. "So why can't I be with someone." She said abruptly.

"Someone." Toby smiled in disbelief shaking his head, as his voice cracked. "Someone, isn't Wren. Wren is-" he fumbled. "Why." he said flatly, his hurt now seeping through his words. "You could be with any one, but you chose Wren." He said shaking his head looking down. Spencer just inhaled sharply, and ducked her head down. "Is this just a one time thing or-" he said softly, his words drenched in sadness.

"It's been-" She stumbled on her words. "I-" She gulped now looking up at him. "It sort of just happened around month ago." She managed to say.

"And if I didn't walk in on you two. Then I would have just never found out." He stared at her hardly with a frown, hurt running through his sad blue eyes.

"I just-" She mumbled.

"Was it Wren?" He asked sharply. Anger running through his veins yet again. "Did he want to keep it a secret?" He asked in disgust.

"No," She looked down. "It was me." her voice trailed with shame.

"Why?"

"I didn't-" She gulped. "I just thought that, it would be better. You wouldn't get-"

"Hurt." He said flatly scoffing in disgust. "So you do know this is wrong?" he threw his hands up and then shot her a glare of disgust before turning on his feet.

"Toby!" She shouted as she stepped in front of him. "Come on, you have to cut me some slack." She smiled in disbelief. "You broke me heart." She said her voice breaking, she had a vulnerable look in her soft mocha eyes. He had to resist the urge to pull her in his arms, and stroke her long brown hair. But he couldn't.

"Wanna know why?" He shot back, anger filling his words quickly. "Because that fucking scum in there, and I made a pact that we wouldn't let a girl come between us." He said in disgust, his voice increasing with anger by the second.

"Wait what?" She blurted.

"We both liked you, so we agreed that we would all just be friends." he said his voice dark and angry.

"And you just decide my relationships now?" She raged. Her eyes becoming daggers as they pierced into Toby's ice burg eyes. "Wow," She pushed in roughly, hurt forming into her mocha eyes. "Did you ever consider_ my feelings!" _She yelled. "You asshole." She gritted through her teeth, her nostrils flaring as her mocha eyes filled with tears.

"Spencer, whatever." he said throwing his hands off. "Have fun with Wren." He said in disgust. Spencer simple just pushed him again, and chose a variety of swear words to call Toby as he left down the hall, not even looking back at her. Spencer rubbed her watery eyes, and then slid down the wall and sat on the floor. In the middle of the hallway furiously, yelling out her frustration into her fists. Until Wren came outside, and took her back inside.

"You and Toby had an agreement not to be with me?" She narrowed her eyes. "What the hell!" She exclaimed furiously.

"It was stupid." Wren said softly.

"You both are idiots." She raged. "You don't decide who I end up with." She said in disgust.

"I'm sorry," he said his hazelnut eyes boring into her brown ones. When Wren was upset, he looked like a sad puppy. It was irresistible. "But, once I started developing strong feelings for you, I just couldn't resist."

"Yeah," She mumbled itching the back of her head. "I think I'm going to sleep." She mumbled hazily before ignoring Wren's goodnight kiss and walking into her room. The nerve Toby had. He had done so much to her. Maybe going out with his best friend, or best guy friend, or 'brother' or whatever, was wrong. But, Toby had done a lot of wrong things to her. She was so furious at Toby, and Wren. They don't decide her feelings. She isn't an prize possession, shes a human being. How dare them act like she can be owned.

**Lol bitter chapter. Okay so like i know. I know. But, next chapter something happens that will make you happy. Most of these chapters for the next idk how long are going to be bittersweet. Lol Um yeah? Don't hate me. I feel like this was rushed? Idk tell me what you think. **

**Thank's for the reviews! (: Please review again! Who do you think Toby will see in the next chapter?**

**Reviews= faster update.**

**And sorry if my updates start to slow down. I have so much to for school, and agh.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

After his argument with Spencer, Toby felt lousy as shit. He made his way to the very busy bar, and got himself a drink. More than one actually. Most people were in groups of people, while Toby was alone sitting at the bar waiting for the barista to deliver his drink order. After a couple of minutes she finally did, while saying "I think you should probably stop there hun,." But, Toby didn't listen to the wise barista's words and got drunk, _too drunk_. By four a.m, he was completely drunk, and still up for another round. Just then, a familiar curly-headed girl, in a tight green dress to match her eyes took the stool next to him. She smiled at him and took away his drink.

"Hey," He said defensively, looking up at the girl. Although, he was drunk off his ass, he could recognize the girl anywhere._ Holly._

"Hey." She smiled sweetly. " I think you've had too much." she advised.

"No," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Toby," She tilted her head knowingly.

"Holly go away." he slurred.

"And leave you here like this?" She scoffed. "Nuh uh." She clucked her tongue. Toby rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You still with blondie?" She said after a minute of silence between the two former friends.

"Kind of." He mumbled sheepishly.

"How can you kind of be with some one?" She laughed.

"I don't know." He mumbled dumbly.

"Do you want a ride home Toby?" She sighed after a few minutes. She did truly care for her old friend, even if he didn't feel the same.

"I don't want to be home." He responded bitterly.

"Well, you're not driving anywhere." She narrowed her emerald-green eyes.

"Why?" He glared at her.

"You're drunk." She said flatly.

"Holly, I don't need your help." He slurred standing up. "I'll see you around." He gestured a salute. She followed his actions and stood up too, and made it so he couldn't pass.

"Give me your phone then." She demanded putting out her hand.

"No," He backed away from her defensively.

"Then you're going with me." She huffed grabbing his arm, after about thirty minutes of fighting with Holly, he finally hopped into her car and they made their way to Holly's apartment. Holly walked him to the couch, where he instantly passed out on. Holly sighed at the sleeping Toby. She missed her chance with him. He even hated her when his mind was completely out of it.

The night passed by, and the morning and the afternoon came. Toby woke up, his head throbbing horribly, he glanced around the big room he was in, instantly confused. There was a stair case behind him, not a big one, but a small one leading up to the upper level which looked to have three rooms. Next to the small old yellow sofa he was on, was a little table with books on it. In front of him was a coffee table, magazines scattered everywhere, also a pair of keys, _his keys, _on the edge of the table. Toby grabbed them and put them into his jeans pocket, while doing this he spotted his leather jacket on the floor and got up from the small yellow sofa and snatched it. He stood up, and looked around again. The kitchen was small, and painted orange and there was a distant smell of coffee. Toby shifted his eyes to the small wooden square table again, on it was a photograph of a blond with freckles, and brown eyes next to..._Holly._

Holly? Toby became even more confused than he was before, which made his head hurt even more. Was he in Holly's apartment? Why was he in Holly's apartment... Toby thought back to last night, which seemed endless. He cringed at the thought of Spencer and Wren, also the fight with Spencer. After leaving Spencer in the hall, he went down to a bar. The closest one he could find. The last thing he remembered was the bartista with the thin blondish-red hair telling him to be safe, and then meeting the new bartender. Who seemed to be in his mid forties, with dark brown facial hair. When did Holly come into the picture? As if the universe was answering his questions, someone flew open the door.

It was the blond from the picture, she looked older now, and Holly. The blond shot Holly a look, and then smiled warmly at Toby. "I should go shower." She said quickly, not even introducing her self before running off. Toby looked flustered at Holly, as she dropped the multiple of bags in her hands next to a coat rack, and a yellow umbrella. She cleared her throat, and then perked up.

"Hey Toby." She said cheerfully. Too cheerful. Toby felt like he was going to explode, if he heard any thing one pitch higher than Holly.

"Holly." He said slowly, but solidly. "What-" He stuttered.

"Sit," She swallowed hardly moving towards the kitchen. "I'll make you some coffee." She offered. Toby kept his eyes on her, and sat. He only sat because of how tired he felt, and he knew that if he didn't take a seat, he would probably faint. As Holly started up the coffee, casually, like this was a _normal_ situation. Which it wasn't, at all. It was quiet in between the two for a while, until Holly turned around and announced that it would take a few minutes.

"Holly, what? What happened?" He said confused looking at the short girl leaning against the counter.

"I ran into at the bar, you were _so drunk." _She emphasized widening her green eyes. "I had to practically wrestle you for your keys, and I finally got your phone, but I don't exactly know your friends." She said awkwardly looking down sheepishly. "I know Wren and Spencer, and I wasn't gonna call Wren cause, well you know." She shrugged tightening her face " You and Spencer seemed to still be close, but she didn't answer."

_Of course. _Toby thought.

_"_And then I thought of calling Hanna, but like when I asked you if you we're still with her, you kept telling me maybe or you don't know, or kind of." Her voice trailed. " I didn't know who else to call, so I brought you here." She bit her lip looking at the boy who sat on the couch.

"Oh," He mumbled ducking his head down. "Thank you Holly." he said genially, "I'm an idiot, i'm sorry." he added shamefully.

"Hey," She offered sweetly. "It's fine, I'm just glad I was there. If I hadn't been then, who knows what could have happened." She said her voice traveling anxiously, and her green eyes far away. It was pretty quiet between the two old friends, Holly got Toby and her self a cup of coffee, and walked over to the sofa. Took a seat next to Toby, and handed him the hot coffee filled brown mug.

"So, why we're you in bar all by your lonesome?" Holly finally asked curiously. "Is this about your girlfriend?"

Toby shook his head hesitantly, "It's a long story." He mumbled.

"So it is," she said solidly with a broad smile. Although Holly was wrong, he didn't feel like giving her details of why he was really there. "why we're you telling me that you didn't know, or think you and Hanna were still together? Are you?" She pried. Holly seemed more nosy since he had been friends with her.

"I think I'm gonna break up with her." He admitted sheepishly. He couldn't believe he actually told her, but at the same time he felt comfortable talking to her. Like it wasn't a big deal, in high school, they were best friends. They always talked about personal things.

"Oh," Holly nodded. "Well, for what ever reason I think you're making the right choice." She smiled brightly putting a warm hand on his arm.

"Why?" He asked curiously, as he slowly moved his arm away. It was just too weird.

"Dunno." She shrugged innocently. "I just think that you should be happy." She beamed at him. "You seemed happier with Spencer." Her voice trailed. This made Toby burst of a hearty laugh, him and Spencer were just pretending. Although, maybe she was right. It didn't matter any more, either way, he screwed things up.

"What?" She said her grin becoming wider and wider, until she too was laughing. "I'm serious."

"It's just," he licked his pink lips. "I don't know." he smiled as he finally looked into her deep green eyes. "You saw me and Hanna for like five seconds," he offered.

"Well, sometimes, a girl just knows things." She said matter-of-factually tilting her head up proudly.

"Well, I think I messed things up with her anyhow." He sighed his head dropping.

"So fix them." She stated after a pregnant pause. "Toby, you don't give up. Besides, you're a good guy, I doubt you did anything too bad." She encouraged. Toby just smiled and nodded. Holly's faith in him was far too over the top. Spencer probably hated him, and at this point he would be surprised if they made it out as friends.

After small talk with Holly, and her apologizing for her naive ways in high school. They both agreed to try and move on from high school, and re-lighten their friendship they once had. With that, Holly drove him to the small bar, they were at the night before, and he bid farewell to the green eyed girl, and hopped in his truck. He had one more stop before heading home, and confronting Spencer and Wren.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Spencer and Wren sat across from each other at the round wooden table. Spencer twirled her fork multiple times, the noodles spiraling around the fork as the seconds moved by. The British man with the dark brown hair, and fair skin across from her sighed, and set his fork down. "Sorry i'm not the best cook, and sorry we're eating at four. I just wanted to have dinner with you before I head off to work," He rushed out. Spencer didn't even look at him, she simply just stared into space. "Spence," he cocked his head, about to grab her hand, but she pulled away before their fingers could even touch. Her eyes we're still away from Wren, as he looked at her upset. "Spencer," he said softly.

"I'm sorry." She said coldly. "But, I don't like when people think they can control what I do. You guys had no right to decide if I would be with either of you. I get a say in it too." She said coldly staring into his worried hazelnut eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Me too." She mumbled. "I think I just need some time," She bit her lip.

"Wait what?" Wren said confused, furrowing his eyebrows as he leaned in closer.

" I just-" She bit her lip. "Maybe," She swallowed hardly. "I think we should just slow down," She breathed. "Take a break, maybe."

"What!" He widened his eyes. "Why?"

"Because," She said firmly. "I don't like what you guys decided behind my back." She answered.

"Well, obviously neither of us followed that." He said, his british voice trailing with the obvious.

Spencer, opened her mouth apprehensively. _Toby did apparently _ "I just," She fumbled on her words. " I need some time." She ducked her head down, her chestnut locks curtaining over her face.

"Okay," he sighed. "Look Spencer, I just hope this doesn't change how you feel about me." He said, practically pleading her.

After a short pause she spoke up again. "Instead of waiting another two months, I think I'm moving out sooner." Her voice trailed.

"How soon?" He asked anxiously.

"Like two weeks." She shrugged.

"Spencer, you don't have-"

"I should." She said sternly. "Wren," She sighed. "Aren't you worried about Toby? Didn't you see how mad he was?" She asked, a look of anger passing on her face as the word 'Toby' came out. She was still mad, but she couldn't deny she was curious, and..._ worried_ for where he had been all day, and the rest of last night. She was also curious, how Wren didn't say one word about Toby. It made no sense. She felt like she ruined their friendship, and she really hoped she didn't. She knew they had their point, in saving their friendship by being just friends with her. But, it still mad her mad, they shouldn't be able to just decide. Especially, when she felt the same way.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a big boy." He said quickly.

"I just-" She fluttered her eyes.

"I'll deal with Toby." Wren said solidly.

"Okay," Her voice trailed.

"So," He said softly. "Are we over?" He asked glumly.

"I don't know." Spencer mumbled. "It isn't like we ever really were exclusive anyways," She rolled her head.

"So,"

"So, I just." She bit her lip. " I need some time. And I'll tell you then." She forced a smile.

"I'll wait." He said solemnly putting on a big sheepish grin.

* * *

The messy haired boy with the messier than usually fluffy brown hair stared at the blond, a worried look still covering his face. He still had his clothes on from the night before. He gulped staring into her innocent bright blue eyes, he moved his mouth open but, couldn't find the right words. This was his least favorite part of being in a relationship. He hated breaking girl's hearts, he never meant too.

"Hanna," He said his voice shaky. Her eyes were practically glued on him. "You're a great girl, you're everything a guy could ask for, beautiful, witty, kind, funny," His voice trailed nervously. Hanna looked dazzled, and glimpses of confusion flashed through her eyes. "and I'm just stupid," He bit his lip. "I'm sorry." He said sympathetically. Hanna was now catching on to what was about to happen. She stared at him in shock. "I just, I don't think we're going to work out." He admitted.

"What?" She breathed. "Why not?" She rushed out, the brims of her eyes already filling with tears. Toby didn't say anything, he just gulped nervously. "I thought everything was going-" Her voice broke out into a wail.

"I'm sorry Hanna." He said glumly, his eyes filling with hurt. He did care about Hanna, but just not as much as he did about Spencer. He knew that it wasn't fair to Hanna, she deserves some one who treats her right, and loves her fully.

"Is there someone else?" She said abruptly looking up at him, her eyes becoming pink. Toby didn't say anything, he let out a heavy sigh. "It's Spencer isn't it." She lowered her eyes, her nostrils flaring.

"Hanna-" And then Hanna's hand greeted Toby's face with a hard slap, before she yelled at him to get out of her apartment. Toby listened to her instructions, as he felt his face burn from Hanna's slap. Toby sighed. He wished she wasn't so strong as he looked at the red mark on his cheek in his small car mirror. Toby sighed again, as he turned on the heat for his car. He was going to miss Hanna, but it was for the best.

Toby opened the door hesitantly. He didn't know what he was going to do when he saw Wren, but he wasn't home much. Usually, the hospital he worked at had him on call almost always. Once, he got paged, he would practically sprint to the hospital. He honestly didn't even know if Spencer would be home, like Wren, on some days she would be extremely busy. Her shifts would last around fourteen to eighteen hours. He didn't know how they did it. but Spencer was home.

She came walking down the hall, and met eyes with him. She instantly became more guarded and tightened her posture, as he coffee bean eyes shot him a hard glare. Toby removed his eyes off of her and moved towards the kitchen. He barely had anything to eat today, Holly had made him a piece of toast, and that coffee, but that was it.

As Toby was preparing him self a grilled cheese, he heard Spencer's foot steps becoming closer, and a clearing of her throat. "Where have you been?" She asked indifferently. Toby sighed. No more lying.

"I got drunk last night, Holly found me, and brought me to her place, and I slept on her couch." He rushed out nonchalantly. Spencer, fluttered her eyes, in confusion but swallowed all of the information quickly. She wasn't planning into getting into a full conversation with Toby.

"Oh." She said flatly.

"Spencer," He looked up at her as he buttered his piece of bread. "I'm sorry that you think you had no say in all this-"

"Apparently I didn't!" She gritted through her teeth.

"You did." He said flatly. "You have made me insane for the past year." He pointed out bitterly. "I was trying to be a good friend to Wren, but in the process I was a shitty," He fumbled on his words. "Whatever we are, to you."

"Friends." She said harshly.

"We aren't just friends." He narrowed his eyes on her.

"You have a girl friend." She stated bitterly. "Why do you care if I'm with Wren!" She shouted her nostrils.

"Spencer,"

"No, listen." She yelled over the top of him. "You put me through hell, and I'm sorry i'm dating Wren. But, get over it." She snapped bitterly. "You may be the best guy I've ever met, but you're also the worst." She said her voice cracking. "When we first met, it's like you just got me. I felt like I didn't have to impress you, or be my best for you. And you don't know how good that feels." She smiled hesitantly wiping a falling tear. "But, then i find out that all this time you've been lying to me how you feel? That you had a fucking pact!" She raged. "On top of you breaking my heart, and deciding my future. What's next? Are you like the father of my sister's baby?" She joked harshly.

"Spencer I'm sorry. About all of that." He said solemnly. "Besides from Wren, I just didn't want to lose our friendship."

"Sometimes, when you lose something. Something better comes along, Toby." She shook her head glumly.

"I was stupid." He stated. "But, you make me stupid."

"What?" She snapped harshly, taking that as insult. Lowering her brown eyes on him.

"I always thought, guys who cheated on their girl friends were the biggest douche's in the world-"

"You did." She pointed out flatly looking at him with disgust.

"Just let me finish." He said rolling his eyes. "But, it was so easy with you to forget about Hanna. About everything." His voice trailed. "If it was any one else, I wouldn't have kissed them back, I would have pushed them away. But, it was you." He said boring in her hard mocha eyes. "And you're different from any one else because I love you. I'm in love with you," He said solemnly boring into her dark eyes. "and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. Because I've felt this way, for a long time." He said looking at her like she was some godess.

"Toby," She said as a tear came rolling down her cheek. "I can't okay?" She said ducking her head down, pulling a chestnut lock behind her ear. "You can't just tell me that. Now." She shouted. "It isn't fair." she huffed.

After a pregnant pause she wiped away her tears and looked up at Toby. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" She frowned. He shook his head slowly.

"I broke up with her." He said gloomily.

"Why?" She asked.

"I told you. I'm in love with you, I may have liked Hanna, but, I love you." He forced the words out.

Spencer sighed, and shook her head. "We have the ultimate worse timing." She declared with a small laugh. Toby chuckled along too.

"I know I don't deserve a second chance, but-"

"Toby." She clenched her jaw. "I don't know what you want me to say. When you told me that the kiss meant something but you were with Hanna." Her voice trailed. "I didn't understand." She stated looking into his oceanic eyes. "But now I do, I'm kind of with Wren, but" She shrugged. "I just need time." She breathed.

"I understand." he sighed looking down. And now she had a choice, a very hard one at that.

**I feel like this chapter was So-So. But, um. I hope you don't hate me any more. (: It's moving along again. So woop Woop.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Honestly. Thank you for the readers, whom have been reading this story since the beginning. Thanks for the reviews, from the readers who just started. Just thank you! thank you for your patience too!**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Reviews=fast update.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

The next morning came shortly, and Spencer in her scarf, and wool pea-coat was out the door to work. Toby sat alone, and he knew Wren would be coming back soon, that is if he wasn't hiding from him. He debated to leave, or stay so many times that he felt like his head was spinning. He didn't know what he would do when he saw the shorter British man, he could control his anger and all, but this wasn't the first, but second time his _'friend'_ screwed him over. As far as Toby saw it, him and Wren weren't friends.

Toby knew Spencer. She knew she cared about Wren, if he laid a hand on Wren, then she would maybe pit that against him. Although, he should be mad at Spencer too, he couldn't blame her. He blamed Wren. Just then, as Toby took another forkful of macaroni, and the summer Olympics came to a commercial the door creaked open. Toby abruptly stood up, putting the macaroni filled bowl on the table. In came Wren, his cheeks red from the harsh early snow, and bitter wind. His hat went to his eye brows, and his green jacket tugged around him. He raised his eyebrows, and looked as frozen as the snow gathering outside.

"Toby," he said tightly slipping of his damp hat and throwing it on the coat rack.

"What the fuck Wren." He spat bitterly, his whole body stiffening. His eyes shooting out icicles at the slightly scared man before him.

"What?" he said sheepishly.

"You and Spencer." He gritted through his teeth taking a step closer. "I thought we had an agreement."

"And you broke it." Wren shot back his lip twitching. "_You _kissed her. Did you not?"

"It was a kiss." He narrowed his cold blue eyes. "You're in a damn relationship with her." He clenched his fist angrily, lowering his head.

"Look mate, you ended that pact when you kissed her. Plus, you've been dating Hanna for the past several months. I assumed you were over her." He said lightly unraveling the dark blue scarf off of him self. Toby had such an urge to just beat the shit out of Wren. He act's as if this is no big deal. Although, Toby swallowed his anger, and with a scoff of disgust, and grabbing of his leather jacket, he was out the door. Out of the sight of Wren.

After leaving his apartment, Toby didn't even know where he was going. He was simply just driving around aimlessly, thinking. Why did Spencer even want to be with Wren? Over the past few years, Toby would watch girl's fall for Wren's charm and accent. Most were just girls he slept with. With a British accent, and a medical degree, girls practically fell at his feet. He's only known Wren to have two real girlfriends, asides Spencer, if they were even in a real relationship. Holly, and Victoria. He dated Victoria before Spencer even came into the picture. And after Holly. They broke up about three months before meeting Spencer actually. Victoria, was a doctor too. She got resigned to a new hospital, and Wren didn't follow her.

Some how Toby ended up at Emily's loft sitting on her couch watching the Olympic swimmers prepare for the race. He hadn't mentioned anything about anything. He didn't even tell her, he broke up with Hanna. He truly didn't feel like talking about it, so much had happened in the last few days, that he felt like was going to explode. Usually, at times like this he would be happy to have projects to work on, but at the moment work wasn't busy, and that left his mind to clear. Besides, swimming was Emily's favorite Olympic sport, and he wasn't going to ruin it for his raven haired friend. So instead he listened to Emily chant 'USA' at her 52'in TV. This was one of the moments, that he was very grateful she had no interest in his half of the population. Most girls would be fawning over the swimmers bodies, but Emily was watching because she loved the game.

Although twenty minutes of sitting on Emily's plaid couch, turned into three hours of sitting on her plaid couch. Emily turned her body to her friend her bright smile fading, "What is it?" She sighed with a small toothless smile. Her dark eyes lingering on him, awaiting a response.

"Um," he mumbled. "So, I broke up with Hanna." This made Emily spit out her orange pop. It got all over her tan, now orange, carpet. Emily wiped of her face and stared at him widening her big brown eyes.

"Must you tell me shit like that when I'm drinking something?" She groaned glancing up at him, then at the stain on her shirt and carpet. Emily, sat up and made her way to the kitchen to obtain some cleaning supplies, she threw them at Toby and demanded he cleaned up the mess.

"What, why do I have too?" He murmured.

"Toby," She warned. Her eyes sharp. Toby, ducked his head down and made his way to the floor to clean up _Emily's mess. _"I'm gonna go change." She murmured. Before trailing away she whipped her head back, "Don't think this is the end of the conversation." She stated. Soon, the mess was clean and Emily was in a new shirt. She sat on a foot rest for the nearby chair, cupping her knees, and leaning over anxiously.

"So, just a wild guess here, but this is about Spencer isn't it?" Emily asked, sarcasm flooding her voice.

"Mmm," Toby grunted looking down at his lap.

"So, what are you going to do?" Emily asked eagerly.

"I kind of already did something." He mumbled, biting his lip. "I told Spencer how I feel."

"Really?" Emily's lips curved up into huge smile. "Finally!" She squealed. "What did she say?"

"Oh, yeah." He swallowed hardly. "I forgot to tell you, she's with Wren now." He said bitterly.

"What!" She exclaimed her smile twitching downwards. "What a bitch."

"She isn't." Toby defended.

"She's dating practically your best friend!" Emily exclaimed. Toby sighed ducking his head down.

"Damn, Wren is such a scumbag." She hissed slouching into the back of the seat.

"Yeah," Toby gritted through his teeth.

"So, wait." Emily furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you not mad at Spencer?"

Toby inhaled sharply, and then let it all out. He had been, pissed actually. But, he couldn't be mad for long at her. It was _Spencer. _"I've made her feel like crap, and" He shrugged. "I'm not going to be mad at her, I told her I moved on."

"But, she knew-"

"Yeah," Toby gulped. "But, I don't care. It's fine." He breathed. All he wanted was to forget about this, and be with her. He was going to win her back, even if she did choose Wren over him. That wasn't going to stop him.

**This was short. I'm sorry!**

**Thank you for the reviews.(:**

**Please keep reviewing. (:**

**Spoby forever.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Three weeks passed, and things were drastically changing... for the worse? Spencer, was almost finished moving out of the tiny apartment, and into Aria's and Ezra's. While, Toby was also moving out into his own place, on the other side of town. Wren was looking for new room mates, and him and Toby weren't talking. At all. While most people were getting ready for Christmas, decorating their trees with lights, putting up wreaths, and happily singing Christmas carols. The three, that were once best friends, seemed to be at each other's throats. Well, Toby and Wren at least. But, Spencer wasn't exactly happy, more like miserable. She had no idea what she was doing. She was torn between two incredible guys.

Spencer watched from inside the small book store's cafe, the snow falling, and the people shivering in their mittens and scarves. Many we're piling in the book store, looking for gifts for their loved ones. Spencer, felt like hitting her head against the table. Why was it _this_ hard?

Soon, her tiny friend arrived, in layers upon layers of clothing. A purple fuzzy scarf wrapped around her neck, and her hair flattened out by a knitted hat her grandma made her. Aria let out a shiver, as she sat next to her friend. Aria, took a gulp of her hot chocolate, instantly regretting the rather large gulp due to the burning of her tongue. She let out a groan of pain, as Spencer giggled at her. They made small talk, about the cold weather, that gradually became a much more serious topic.

"So Spencer," Aria mumbled sipping her warm hot chocolate. "It's taking you a rather long time to move out?" Aria pointed out.

"No it hasn't." She snapped back, biting her lip and hiding behind her coffee cup with a gulp.

"It's been like three weeks, you aren't bringing your whole apartment, how long can it possibly take?" Aria cocked her head, her hazel eyes staring at her friend.

"I have a job." Spencer replied lowering her head, and acting like it was completely obvious.

"Still." Aria licked her lips and cased her eyes downward. Aria looked as if she was hiding something, and Spencer quickly noticed.

"Aria," She ducked her head down to get at Aria's eye level. "What is it?" She asked worried. Aria, rolled her head up again, removing strands of dark hair from her face. She fumbled on her words for a second, before actually pushing them out.

"Me and Ezra we're talking. And we think-" She bit her lip, as Spencer looked at her worried as ever. "We think you're taking your time moving out because of Wren and Toby."

"What?" Spencer said smiling in disbelief. "Why would i be doing that?" Her voice trailed as she played with her shirt hem mindlessly.

"We also think that's why you're avoiding choosing one of them. Because You know, which ever one you choose, that you could possibly lose the other one." Aria said slowly, hoping Spencer wouldn't freak on her.

"Okay, no." Spencer stated dully. "I can't choose." She sighed. "Maybe, i'm putting off moving out because there's so many memories. But, there just memories. and I do want to get out of there. But, no. I have no idea what to do." She rambled shaking her head her eyes becoming glossy.

"You really don't know who you're going to choose?" Aria questioned wideness her eyes in surprise.

"No? Okay. There both." She sighed. "I like them both, and I just-" She groaned. "I wish it were simpler."

"It's your choice." Aria gulped with a small nod, her eyes distant and her mouth clasped shut tightly. Spencer, glanced at her squinting her mocha eyes.

"What?" She asked flatly.

"I just," Aria fluttered her eyes. "I think Wren would be a better choice." She said slowly and cautiously.

"Why?" Spencer spat her lips quivering, and her nose scrunching up.

"Because Spence. You've been hung up on Toby, he broke your heart." Aria said softly eyeing her friend up and down skeptically.

"Well," She gulped. "I know." Her eyes shot downwards.

"Maybe Wren's safer."

"Toby's a good guy, great." She mumbled. "He was trying to do the right thing,"

"You're sticking up for him?" Aria let out a laugh, a smile covering her face in disbelief.

"Why can't I?" She asked sharply, glaring at her friend in annoyance.

"Nothing," Aria murmured taking a sip of her hot chocolate, and letting out another small laugh. Spencer huffed with an eye rolling, and tilted her head toward the window. The snow was really coming in now, and the people were scattering around dressed in their layers off clothing. No matter how many layers of clothing they wore though mattered, the bitter wind was too strong, and the temperature was too low. They were still freezing. Although, the scarfs, mittens, gloves, coats, and hats kept them warmer then they would be without them, they still didn't do the job completely. Spencer, had put up so many walls, and Toby found a way in. Just like with the coldness, he crept past the layers.

Spencer was scared. Her whole life she was strong and independent, sure she was upset when Andrew broke up with her. But, it was different with Toby and they didn't even date. Maybe it was that. Maybe, she was scared of being with Toby. She knew he wasn't purposely hurting her, and she knew he probably wouldn't hurt her in the future. Although, there was always that chance. He could break her heart so easily.

And with Wren. He seemed perfect, he seemed like the kind of guy her parent's would approve of. Although, none of that mattered anymore to her. She didn't care about her parent's opinion. Wren was sweet, and charming. She could fall for him easily, but that was if her heart wasn't already taken. Although, she didn't realize this. Wren seemed right for her, and maybe her and Toby weren't meant to be. The universe seemed to pull them apart, any chance it got.

"I change my mind." Aria stated, which startled the brunette. She moved her mocha eyes to the tiny girl next to her, sipping her hot chocolate. "You should go with Toby. If you can forgive him, then you should be with him. Not Wren." Aria said solemnly. Her red lips forming a soft smile.

"Why'd you change your mind?" Spencer furrowed her eyebrows.

"The Spencer Hastings I know, is stubborn, and wouldn't be sticking up for the guy who hurt her. She would be trash talking him. She would take beyond forever to forgive him-" Aria rambled, as her friend gave her the death stare. "But, here you are sticking up for him." her voice trailed. "I think somebody's in love." Aria hummed smacking her lips together poking her friend childishly.

"No," Spencer scoffed, a smile of her own crawling on her lips.

"Really? Ever since Andrew, you've been so hung over Toby. Maybe Wren's a nice guy. But, do you think you guys could work?"

Spencer sighed and let her brown eyes down cast. She squinted her eyes at her much needed manicure nails, and rolled her tongue around her mouth aimlessly. "I don't know." She mumbled. "The thing with Wren, when we first met. If Andrew didn't exsist, I would have probably went bananza over him." She laughed. " I mean Toby was cute, but I don't know. I didn't see him as a more than a friend. With Wren it was hard, to just be friends." She continued. "Then Wren became just a friend, and Toby." She sighed. "He-" she gulped. "I don't know." She said lightly, her mocha eyes in another universe.

Aria was tilting her head, smiling like an idiot at her friend's rambles, which made Spencer blurt 'shut up' at her.

"So, why not just go with Toby?" Aria finally asked hesitantly.

"Cause," She mumbled. " I like Wren."

"So?"

"I don't know." She sighed with a pout, covering her face with her hands.

Aria pursed her lips, and rubbed her friends shoulder, as her eyes softened. Why did she feel bad? Who knows. Two gorgeous guys were after her, and that's nothing to feel bad about. But, Spencer was obviously upset, so, so was Aria.

"I think I'm going to be ready tomorrow." Spencer said as they left the small book store, into the dusk of the harsh cold. Goosebumps instantly traveling up their bodies, and their teeth chattering.

"Ready for what?" Aria asked shivering, and wrapping her arms around her tiny body.

"To move in." Spencer said slowly.

"Really?" Aria's lightened up, glancing at her friend. "I'm so excited." She squealed , and nearly attacked her friend with a hug in the middle of the side walk.

When Spencer got home, she knew she was going to finish packing. She had too. Although, there was a reason she ignored Aria's request to come and help her and Ezra make ginger bread cookies. She knew Wren wouldn't be home, and she had to tell Toby something. Since, Toby professed his feelings for her. She felt like a million butterflies fly into her stomach any time she saw him. She felt more nervous, than she did in high school when she made her valedictorian speech. That's what scared her the most.

Spencer called out Toby's name when she flew open the door. Toby was quite surprised, it seemed like the last three weeks, none of them said a word to each other. Toby tried to talk to Spencer, but she would always just seem in a different world. She would give him short answers, and seem to have no desire for conversation with him. And Toby sure as hell wasn't talking to Wren. Who knew the holidays could be so lonely?

"In here." He yelled from his bedroom, where he too was packing to get out of the dinky apartment.

Spencer unraveled her scarf, and pulled off her pea-coat before following his voice into his room. His room was much cleaner than normal, which was to expect, since like Spencer, he was leaving.

"You can come in." He said softly stepping off his unmade bed. Spencer, was standing warily at the door. Why was she so nervous?

"Sorry," She murmured ducking her head down as she walked in. Toby sat on his bed once again, his blue eyes locked on her. Spencer took a seat on his chair for his desk, and swiveled around in it for a good twenty seconds. Toby eyed her up and down suspiciously with a chuckle.

"Did you come in here to use my chair or?" he smiled at her, his eyes sparkling. Spencer's lips curved up into a smile, as she stopped the chair from moving. After it came to a still, she cleared her throat, and removed the foolish smile off her face.

"No," She said softly.

"Then what is it?" He asked, glimpses of hope sailing across his oceanic eyes.

"Um," She mumbled with a small cough. Her eyes fell down wards, as she looked at her hard ward floors. All the patterns, she never noticed before staring back at her. "I should have told you this a _long_ time ago." She gulped. "but, when you kissed me at the wedding."

Toby's heart nearly skipped a beat at these words, and he looked more alert than ever. More alert than a high-caffeinated Spencer.

"That wasn't our first kiss." She said apprehensively. Her voice so soft, that it sounded to be a whisper.

"What?" He broke out into a smile of disbelief. "Spencer, I think I would remember if we kissed before that." He stated locking eyes with her. "Believe me," He mumbled darting his blue eyes away from her brown ones.

"You were drunk." She stated. "So was I, but, I was less drunk than you." She murmured.

"Who made the first move?" He asked abruptly. "When was this?" He furrowed his eye brows, his eyes dazzled.

"I don't know." She shrugged sheepishly. "It was at my twenty first birthday, one of the more earlier events. Considering how wasted I got." Her voice trailed.

"Wait, so you were with Andrew?" He asked widening his eyes.

"Yeah," She mumbled biting her lip.

"So, you did cheat on him. With me?" He asked trying to understand the new information Spencer was feeding him.

"Yeah," She nodded with a gulp meeting his blue eyes again. "I don't." She sighed. "I woke up the next morning, and I remembered making out with you. And, then when I asked you all those questions, the next day, I was just trying to see if you remembered."

"I didn't." He stuttered. " I don't."

"Yeah," She shrugged a shoulder. "I tried convincing my self, that it was me being stupid. And drunk.-" She rolled her mocha eyes. "Part of it was that, but I told my self that it didn't happen."

Toby searched her mocha eyes.

"But you're right." She declared. "About, how you can't just declare things nonexistent. They happen." She stated. "No matter how many times you tell you're self, they didn't happen. Denial doesn't make them disappear."

"Spencer," He sighed his eyes drifting away from hers. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know." She said briskly.

"But," He swallowed hardly. "Why now?" He found her chocolate eyes again.

"Because." She mumbled, "I thought you should know the truth, and I needed to tell you one day. So why not now?" She counteracted. Which kept Toby silent, and staring off into nothing. Spencer sighed, if she was going to tell the truth, she mind as well tell the whole truth. "After that kiss, that's all I could think about, I tried to deny my self out of it, but I couldn't. So when Andrew made me pick between you and him, I chose you. Because I knew that I had real feelings for _you_. You can't just say things aren't there, when they clearly are." She rushed out, breathing heavy.

Instead of replying, Toby practically leaped out of his bed and cupped his hands around her face and kissed her deeply bringing her to a standing position. She grabbed his hair tightly as she leaned into the kiss farther, and farther until their bodies were practically making friction against each other. He moved his hands down her body, pulling her as close as he possibly could.

Suddenly, she resisted the urges of her body and pushed him away with all her might. He tried to find her lips once again, but pushed away again and he looked into her mocha filled eyes. "Toby, I can't." She replied softly through her heavy breathing.

"Why not?"

"Because," She mumbled her eyes boring into his. She got lost in the sweetness of his blue eyes, and her words became jumbled. "I don't know." She mumbled crashing her lips against him again. Although, it didn't last long. She pushed him away again, and looked sympathetically into his deep crystal clear blue eyes, full of angst and sadness.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I didn't come here to do this." She said getting out of his grip and stepping away from him. "I can't." She shook her head.

"Why?" He asked sharply.

"Toby," She said rolling her head in all of the other directions. "I just need time, okay? I need to clear my head. I'm sorry." She sighed before exiting his room. Toby ran his fingers through his hair, and let out a suppressed sigh. He already missed her touch. Her lips against his. The anticipation was going to kill him, before she decided.

**I really like this chapter? **

**What did you guy's think?**

**Um, her decision will be next chapter. get ready peeps.**

**Thank you for the reviews lovelys! I'm four away from 300. this is amazing. thank you. THANK YOU. **

**and yes. I've had lots to do lately. so sorry if my updates are slower. My next chapter, i don't know. Either tomorrow or Sunday. So review please, because that motivates me to write!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Days passed and Spencer was now out of the apartment, and now with her close friends of Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz. It sure was different, and Spencer still felt like she was on the verge of feeling as if she was intruding. Spencer, had never been exactly been the one with holiday cheer ever since she was a teenager, but her friends on the other hand, were full of it. Their apartment turned into a winter wonderland, and there was mistletoe everywhere; an excuse for her two friends to kiss each other_ all the time._ It also smelled of the great scent, gingerbread, and pine trees. Spencer, couldn't deny that maybe her heart was at least leaning into the Christmas spirit this year. Although, the choice of Toby and Wren, still lingered upon her, and that didn't exactly make her the most jolly who, in whoville.

Spencer sat on the orange tacky couch wrapping a present with Rudolf paper, when a knock came to the door. Aria, who was behind the counter, making_ another _batch of cookies said "Spencer, will you get that?" So Spencer did. She was quite surprised to see who was at the door, she wasn't expecting him to be here. He had helped her move some of her boxes, and she was stunned that he somehow remembered where she was now living. _  
_

He looked rather cute though. It was surely a pleasant surprise. He was all wrapped up in Winter clothes, and his striped sky blue hat brought out his fantastic blue eyes, and his cheeks were struck red. Most likely, due to the bitter cold. "Hey, Toby?" She said almost questionably. The brunette glanced back at her tiny friend, whom was spinning her cookie dough with a big wooden spoon. The tiny brunette smirked at her encouragingly.

"Hi," He breathed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked baffled. "I mean," She fluttered her mocha eyes a small smile twitching on her face. "Yeah?" She urged curiously.

"You weren't answering your phone." His voice trailed nervously as he shoved his hands in his denim pockets. "And I thought I remembered where you lived now, but I got the apartment numbers mixed up." His voice trailed. "I just met some guy named Wilson, and his wife Theresa, and they wanted me to come in and have a hot chocolate and eat some holiday cake, or something." He rambled. Spencer couldn't help but, let out a small giggle. Toby usually, wasn't the one to ramble.

"Oh I know them!" Aria shouted from the kitchen, not so far away. "They're actually really sweet and-" She continued before Spencer shot her a glare signaling for her to shut up. "Yeah," Aria said lightly returning her eyes to her cookie dough. Spencer looked back at Toby, still flustered. She's never seem him so nervous.

"My phone is charging," She shrugged softly as she let out a small laugh as she swayed the door back and forth lightly. "So, Did you come here to meet my neighbors?" She teased.

"No." He said a smile forming on his lips. "I came here to help you decide."

"Decide what?" She asked squinting her mocha eyes questionably. He cocked his head at her, as if she should know what he was talking about. Suddenly, realization kicked in. She widened her chocolate eyes, and nodded. The choice between him and Wren. "How are you planning to do that?" She asked lightly and swallowing hardly trying, to tame her own nervousness.

"Spencer, can you just invite him in at least? The boy looks like he is going to freeze to death." Aria shouted as if she was her mother. Spencer let out a laugh along with an eye rolling at Aria's annoying mother-like quality. It also amazed her how childish she could be, and then in a blink of an eye she was acting like a mother of five.

"Do you want some hot chocolate or something?" Spencer offered. "As _annoying_," Spencer said loudly, making sure Aria would hear her words. "Aria is. She's right."

"Uh okay," He said apprehensively as he began to walk inside. Aria lips went up evilly as she smacked the wooden spoon back down on the granite counter.

"Mistletoe!" She screamed at them, with a smug look on her tiny face. Spencer, did a total three sixty, and glared at her tiny friend behind the counter. Aria, simple just smiled broadly. Spencer, turned back to Toby hesitantly and placed a small peck on his cheeks after whispering 'I'm sorry'. Toby, let out a deep sigh after, and managed to walk over to the couch. Although, it was just a friendly peck on the cheek, the sensation of her soft lips against his skin was too much. Now, he would be thinking about how badly he wanted her even more than, he had been.

So Toby waited on the couch awkwardly, as Spencer prepared him a hot chocolate. Toby's body soon became warmer and the coldness melted away as he sipped the very hot chocolate. Spencer, offered him some of the cookie dough, that she stole from Aria, and Toby gladly took it. Aria cooed at the two and Spencer subtly told her to go away by saying 'Aria, don't you have to like do that thing in your room?'. It wasn't the best Spencer could come up with, but she got Aria to leave.

"So," Spencer said awkwardly. "You came here too?" Her voice trailed curiously.

"Ask you out." He said nervously, looking in her brown eyes, which were staring back at him flustered.

"Toby," She said softly. He just looked at her still, his crystal blue eyes bouncing off her mocha ones. Spencer let out a huff, and a short laugh. "I'm not exactly dressed for a date." She said gesturing to her outfit which was just jeans, a wool gray sweater, and a messy pony tail.

"I think you look beautiful." He complimented softly, admiring every inch of her. Spencer ducked her head down, as her cheeks became more rosy and the smile on her face spread like wild-fire.

"Thanks," She offered sheepishly pulling her head up again, as she ran her fingers through her bangs. "But, I don't know-"

"Spencer, just go on a date with me." He said sternly, as more of a statement. Not a question. " Give me another chance." He pleaded, his blue eyes begging her.

She spoke hesitantly, "Okay," Her voice led out as she stepped off the very tacky couch. "Just let me get my coat, and um, stuff." She said in a hurry, backing out of the living area, pass the kitchen, and into the small short hall way. She skipped into her room and plastered on some quick make up, and sprayed some perfume on. Before covering herself in layers of clothing, and readjusting her brown hair. Before, attending back to Toby she had a short visit with Aria.

"I'm going on a date with him." Spencer said closing the door behind her quietly.

"Really?" Aria said happily throwing down an old magazine she was reading on her and Ezra's queen size bed she was laying on. She hopped off the bed, and stood in front of her friend eagerly looking up at her enthusiastically. "That's great."

"Is it?"

"What?" Aria furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes of course!" She exclaimed.

"But, should I be doing this? I mean, like what about Wren? Is this against like, I don't know."

"What about Wren?" Aria shot back as she readjusted her friends scarf.

"I don't know." She mumbled her eyes drifting away from her friend, as her tiny friend's mother like quality's went into over board, as she tidied up her, friend's already perfect appearance.

"Exactly. You don't know. Now stop worrying, and have fun." She smirked giving her friend an encouraging hug, before she left the room. "Not too much fun though!" She said jokingly. "Be back by ten!" Aria yelled with a tiny giggle, as her taller friend slammed the door. After, Spencer left her tiny friend she made her way out to Toby.

She followed him to his familiar truck, after protesting to take her own car. After driving through the light midday snow for about twenty minutes, Spencer spoke up over the music blasting in the truck. "So what would happen if I wasn't home?" She asked curiously.

"I would be having a very awkward conversation with Aria." His voice trailed playfully.

"So where exactly are we going?" She pried moving her head back to the road straight ahead.

"You'll see." He stated calmly keeping his eyes on the road.

"You know I hate surprises," She groaned.

"This is why it's so fun." He teased a devilish smile forming on his face, as Spencer playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"When are we going to get there?" She asked an hour later, as impatient as ever.

"Soon." He said calmly.

"We've been driving for like an hour and half." Spencer mumbled under her breath. Although, Spencer suddenly realized her surroundings of the signs on the road. "Wait are we going to New York?" She exclaimed a smile of disbelief covering her face as she gaped at the boy next to her amused.

" I know you're not the biggest Christmas person, but Christmas in New York will change your mind." He shot her a small hopeful smile.

"I can't believe you drove all the way out here." She went on with a laugh shaking her head. The evening came rolling in quickly as the two strolled around central park and had dinner at a very busy local restaurant. Then, he took her five blocks over to a small cafe for 'the most amazing cup of hot chocolate, in the world' as Toby phrased it. Which Spencer had to agree with. After, the two strolled the streets admiring all the beautiful lights hung up on the street lights as Christmas carolers filled their ears with Christmas tunes. They admired all the extremely tall Christmas trees with awe, and Spencer's eye's lit up with joy, when she saw an ice skating rink.

"Let's ice skate." Spencer smiled widely as she tugged on his leather jackets sleeve roughly.

"I don't skate," He mumbled.

"Okay," She rolled her eyes. "Well you will now." She said a smirk taking hold off her face as she glanced in between the rink and Toby.

"Neither of even have skates." He laughed, trying another excuse.

"I'm sure they sell them." She cocked her head, and pursing her lips knowing he was just looking for excuses.

"I can't skate." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I can. And I'll help you." She offered warmly. Although the temperature was low, and the wind was bitter, a wave of warmness rushed through him, at her words. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, and a pouted lip.

"Fine," He sighed sheepishly before, Spencer grabbed his hand, and began hurrying her way over to the rink a couple blocks away. Her touch made him smile abruptly, and shot thousands of butterflies in his stomach all at once.

Around twenty minutes later they were on the ice and Toby wasn't exactly the best skater. He had nearly fallen twice in last five minutes, but he must say he was glad he gave in to the brunette with the soft mocha eyes. Their hands were constantly intertwined, and if that meant he had to make a complete fool of himself in front of her. He wouldn't argue.

"It's probably the skates." She supported as she reached out her hand to her _friend _who had fallen on the ice. "Some times they can be rough, and they really aren't in the best shape." She said as he stood up with her help.

"You seem to be doing fine." He smiled at her warmly, he knew she was just trying to make him feel better.

"I've known how to skate forever, and I was a dancer, so I mean." She shrugged sheepishly as a grin took form on her red lips.

"Can't say I'm not surprised. You are a natural at basically everything." He complimented honestly boring into her mocha eyes, as her cheeks became more pink than they already were from the cold. When most people said this to her, throughout her life, they were being sarcastic. Toby was being sincere though, and his words made her feel special. All her life, she tried to be the best at everything, and with Toby she didn't feel that way. But, at the same time his kind words seemed to mean the most.

"Okay," She bit her lip, and ducked her head down to look at their feet. "Just slide your feet forward with me," She guided as they gradually skated around the rink, _slowly._ Eventually, it seemed Toby had gotten the hang of it, except she didn't let go off his hand. She didn't want too. He made her feel warm, and cozy inside. Although, there was goosebumps forming all over her body, her heart was melting slowly.

"So," She cleared her throat hesitantly. "Have you found a new place yet?" She asked looking up at him.

"Almost." He said tightly.

"I'm sorry," She said lowering her head down with a sigh.

"Sorry for what?" He asked softly.

"You and Wren." She gulped. "It's because of me you guys aren't friends anymore. I'm the reason you have to move out." she said glumly.

"Hey," He said softly as he stopped in his tracks of skating and stared at her. "It isn't your fault. I want to move out."

"Toby," She chuckled. "It is." Toby huffed and let out a deep breath of air into the coldness.

"Don't say that." He said his words filled with sorrow. He hated seeing her upset, in the past year he had hurt her. So, if she ended up choosing Wren, if he made her happy, Toby would understand. Although, he wanted to be with her more than anything. Her happiness was more important.

"It's true." She her voice escaped lightly. Spencer wasn't usually the one for to self-pity to others, but she felt awful. She felt like _Holly._ Toby turned to her slowly, due to his lack of skating skills, and bored into her brown chocolate fountain eyes.

"You can't control how people feel." Toby said insight-fully. "Me and Wren both fell for you because, you're," He huffed a smile spreading across his face. "You're amazing. Don't be sorry for that."

"Thanks," she offered glumly. Toby squeezed her hand and shot her a crooked smile. The brunette forced a smile back and she wondered if he knew her bright smile, was a façade.

"Spencer," he sighed tilting his head to the side. "Stop being so hard on your self. You deserve to be happy. Wren's an asshole, and you aren't the reason for that." Apparently, he did catch on to her fake smile. That just added to her list of things she was scared off, but it also made her feel content. Most guys would get annoyed of her, and drop it. Toby actually cared.

Although she didn't necessarily agree with Toby's choice of words for Wren, she understood he wasn't his biggest fan at the moment. She wasn't going to argue with him, that is. So instead she smiled softly at the warm feeling of Toby's caring ways and changed the subject. "Do you think you've mastered it yet?" She asked.

"No," He lied a small toothless smile took hold off his face as they glided across the ice once again. Spencer could tell by the little grin on his face that he was obviously lying. She yanked her hand away with a hearty laugh. Toby looked at her with a low chuckle.

"Try." She advised flatly crossing her arm. So, with a sigh he slowly glided across the ice on his own, as the other skaters flew past him though. Although, he couldn't skate _fast, _he could manage. He turned around looking at her with an expression of approval. "Sorry, i'm not as good as the Olympic figure skaters, like yourself." He teased as she skated her way to him.

"Shut up." She scoffed with an eye rolling.

"Help me." he pouted lowering his crystal blue eyes that reflected off the christmas lights hanging on the trees near the rank. He held his hand out to her and she knew he was just using this as an excuse to hold her hand, but maybe she was too.

Spencer grabbed his hand, a shock instantly electrifying through her arm and offered a smirk to the man lacing his fingers with hers. After another fifteen minutes of skating aimlessly around the rink, Toby came to a sudden stop at the exit.

The mocha eyed girl squinted at him dazzled. "It's getting pretty late and we still have one more stop." He murmured.

Spencer honestly didn't even know what time it was, she didn't care if it was three in the morning and they still had a two hour trip home. She didn't want this perfect night to end. "one more round," she pleaded. As per usual, Toby gave in to her widened puppy dog chocolate eyes, and pouted bottom.

* * *

Once hopping into Toby's truck, Spencer was immediately agreeing with Toby's decision to leave, after the heat gradually kicked in. After about ten minutes of driving, Toby came to a stop in front of some of Manhattan's apartment buildings, Spencer shot him a glance of confusion before he hopped out of the car, opened Spencer's door and demanded she stepped out of the truck.

So, Spencer reluctantly did as he said, taking his hand to help her out off his truck, even though both knew how capable she was in hopping out on her own. Keeping hand contact, Toby dragged her to the small allies behind the old apartment building.

"If you're going to murder me back here, can you at least make sure to tell someone not to let Aria dress me for my funeral? I rather not look like a space astronaut preschooler with a necklace made of old candy wrappers." Her voice trailed, as she kept the most serious expression.

Toby laughed at her remark, but didn't comment on it. Instead he guided her to one of the old wobbly staircases. "Toby, where are we going?" She asked frantically for the fifth time. "Are we going to get arrested?" She rambled. "How safe is this? Because it's not-" She continued until the metal staircase creaked, echoing loudly through the narrow ally. Spencer let out a tiny squeak of panic, as she moved closer to the boy leading her. "Toby," she shouted sternly. but nevertheless followed him up the wobbly stairwell.

Finally, they reached the roof. The snow really started to come in now, and not to mention the four inches of snow they were already walking through. At this point it was nearly two a.m. Although, the christmas lights lit up the city perfectly, making it seem earlier. Toby smiled at her softly before walking near the edge and wiping of the snow on an air-conditioning vent. After the snow was now piled on the ground, Toby took a seat on the sturdy air-conditioning vent. Next, he gestured the brunette to come over with him, and as she shifted her brown eyes between the boy and the view as she slowly made her way to the messy haired boy and snuggled into him gladly.

The smile on her face grew wider and wider by the second as her mocha eyes roamed the view. It was truly beautiful, the city from up here was even prettier than, down there. The lights sparkled everywhere, and the moon shined upon them. It was simply perfect enough, to forget that it was below freezing point. To forget about how she had work tomorrow afternoon. To forget about Wren...

"So, in your spare time are you a tour guide?" She teased as she finally tore her mocha eyes from the marvelous view to gorgeous man beside her, whom had his arms wrapped around her shoulders protectively.

"No," He said with a small crooked smile. "I use to come here with my mom sometimes, my grandma owned one of these apartments, and I use to come up here to clear my head." his voice trailed as Spencer just stared at him with a glimpse of sympathy running through her mocha eyes. She knew Toby's mother had passed, when he was fairly young. She knew he was close with her, and although it's been a long time, he still missed her.

"I haven't been here in a while." he huffed as the smog from his breath filled the cold air. " When, my mom passed, we stopped coming to New York. We even stopped celebrating Christmas for awhile," his voice trailed glumly. "It was her favorite holiday, and she made these amazing gingerbread cookies." he went on as a small toothless smile formed on his face. Spencer listened to every word, and squeezed his hand comfortably every now, and then for reassurance as he told stories of his mother.

"Thank you for this," she breathed after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She met his blue jewels once again. "It was great." she broke out into a smile. "Last Christmas wasn't the best," her voice trailed lightly.

The crystal blue-eyed man stared at her deeply, lost in a trance of her beauty. He looked at her if she was the most precious thing in the world, and to him, _she was._

She gulped staring back into his big deep blue eyes, and suddenly it all made sense. It was like a light switched on in her head.

"Toby," she said meekly. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here, with you." She admitted. " I wouldn't... I _don't_ want to be with any one else but you, not Wren, not Andrew, not anyone. I want to be with you," She professed, her chocolate eyes melting into his oceanic orbs. "and I just really missed you," she said quickly as he gleamed at her speechless. "I know, it was only a few days, but I just love you, so much." She scoffed in disbelief. "I want to be with you." She said again cupping his face, his huge smile mirrored hers before their lips pressed together passionately.

He pulled her closer, the small space between them was too much. "I love you." He murmured against her lips, almost desperately, as if someone was going to come and snatch her away from him.

"I love you too," He pulled out of the kiss her eyes watering with tears of joy. She had never felt happier in her whole entire life.

**How'd you like the chapter? (**:

**Do you finally _not_ want to kill me? Well, I'm glad that all my curve balls, and take backs, that you guys were unsure of who she would choose. I didn't want it to be too predictable, you know? Well, I'm not sure, how many chapters I'll have left.**

**I still have some things to do in this story, but not much. So, as much as a pleasure this story was, and how many amazing reviewers read/follow/favorite it, it might be coming to an end soon.**

**So, honestly. 312 reveiws on 24 chapters? Honestly, thank you so much! You guys are great(:**

**I hope you liked this chapter, so please tell me if you did. I except all kind of reviews, even critical. So tell me the truth. I tried to make it as least cheesy as possible, but that was sort of hard. So yes it kind of was. BUT it's a love story-fanfiction, so it can be? Right? Any way please review!**

**P.S**

**Sorry it took awhile to update, on Friday, it wasn't finished. Then I didn't have a computer yesturday, and most of today, and I've been using my ipod. And it's really had typing on my Ipod, because it randomly exits out of everything, and autocorrect sucks, and without auto correct, I don't know what I spelled wrong. (I'm a terrible speller) lol. But, this chapter was long, so that's good ey? **

**And Also sorry if i messed up New York, I've never been there. **

**Well, um yeah. So, that's enough of my ramblings. xoxo.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

After, their most passionate kiss, the duo eventually parted ways with the marvelous view, and the rest of New York as Toby drove home. Their passionate kiss, turned into a heated, and deep make out session within minutes. After all, it was expected. These two have been shooting googly eyes at each other for a while now. This make out session however, was different then the past two they've had. It was slow, and their lips lingered on each other's longer. It was sweeter, deeper, more meaningful. It's was like they were striving for each other, they were each other's oxygen, and they needed each other. Although, it had to come to a bitter sweet end. They both knew, it wouldn't be the last, and although they were sad this one had to end, it was getting_ rather_ late.

About an half hour into the trip back home, he insisted Spencer went to sleep, after being in the presence of her umpteenth time yawns. After some stubbornness, and insisting she wasn't tired, she dozed off. He admirably glanced at her every so often, and he just couldn't believe how happy he was. He couldn't knock the foolish smile off his face, as much as he tried. Spencer, eventually woke up sheepishly stretching her arms out. Now, they were just fifteen minutes out of Philadelphia, Spencer muttered a 'Dammit' due to the fact that, she fell asleep.

"You could have waken me." She muttered looking at him, her eyes puffed from how tired she actually was.

"But, then I wouldn't have gotten to see how adorable you look when you sleep." He said back, glancing at her. Spencer, bit her lip to refrain her smile from growing any larger.

"Aren't you suppose to being keeping your eyes on the road?" She tried to ask sarcastically and dryly, instead her voice led out lightly and a small giggle even escaped her mouth. Perhaps, she was just happy. Really happy.

"You make that pretty hard," He said lightly, but casually. Spencer sighed happily, as her cheeks flushed red, as she shifted in her seat comfortably. Soon, he arrived at her_ new _apartment building. Spencer sighed, although, she was extremely tired, and desperately missed her comfortable bed, she wanted to stay with Toby. She didn't want this perfect night to end.

_Maybe it didn't have too._

He stepped out of his truck before Spencer even made a movement, but Spencer beat him to it, and opened her own door, a smirk lurking on her fair face. Although, she did take his hand instantly, letting him help her out. The two strolled up to her apartment, slowly, as slow as slugs actually. It was obvious, neither wanted to leave each other. Once they got to her door, they stopped as he gleamed into her mocha eyes.

"Tonight was fun," She said softly as she became lost in his oceanic blue orbs.

"Yeah," He agreed before pulling her closer, and into a deep kiss, which she attentively attended too. She let her tongue find its way into his mouth, as he gripped her upper back tightly, not wanting to let her go.

Although, soon they did part, both breathing hard staring into each other's eyes lovingly. "Do you want to see my room?" She whispered as soft as a mouse.

He nodded back hesitantly, and murmured out a 'Yeah,' before she unlocked the door to her apartment, that she shared with Aria and Ezra. She hushed Toby as they stepped through the hallway, she didn't want Aria waking up. Whenever, Ezra would be out of town like tonight when he had a conference in Maryland, she wouldn't sleep well. Usually, on those days she would crash at Spencer's old apartment; the one with Toby and Wren. The point was, Aria was a light sleeper when Ezra was away, and she didn't want her tiny friend embarrassing her more than, she had already earlier that day.

It was clear that the two wanted each other, wanted each other in every single way. But, it was also visible how exhausted both were. It was already five a.m, and soon the sun would be hovering over the horizon. Although, she didn't want him to leave, and he wasn't exactly ready to let her go yet either. So, against Spencer's better judgment, she crept into Aria's and Ezra's room, for a pair of Ezra's sweats, Toby could borrow. Even though, the brunette was quiet as a mouse, she heard the little yawn come from the bed and a drowsy murmur.

Spencer closed the dresser drawer quietly, and tried to sneak out of the room. But, at this point the tiny girl was more alert, "Spencer?" She questioned adjusting her hazel eyes to the darkness. Spencer, winced.

"Hey," She whispered.

"What are you doing in here? What time is-" Her voice trailed confused, until her eyes met the plaid red pajama pant's in her best friend's hands. A smile crept on Aria's face, as she arched her eyebrows at her friend. "And who's those for?" She said happily.

"Toby," Spencer murmured. "He's just spending the night." She said quickly.

"Mhm," Aria smirked as she leaned over to the small night table next to her. She opened the small drawer, as it made a small creak. She shuffled through it, and pulled out a few condoms throwing them at her.

"I'm serious." She gritted through her teeth. Regardless she caught them in her hand.

"Tell me about in the morning," She yawned as she curled up back in blankets in a fetal position, as she swatted her best friend away, as if she were a fly. Spencer rolled her eyes as she stared at the condoms briefly, and then back at her friend balled up on her bed. Spencer sighed happily, as she skipped out the dark room and into her own, stuffing the condoms in her coat's pockets.

Toby greeted her with a warm smile as she entered her room once again, plaid pajama pants in hand. She threw them at him sheepishly. "He's kind of a plaid fan," Spencer shrugged with a giggle.

He caught them and cased his eyes downwards toward the pair of pants in hand, then back at the girl swaying in the doorway. She cleared her throat, before walking to her own dresser, and collecting a loose T-shirt and a pair of stretchy shorts. Although, Toby had seen her in her underwear more times than, one. As per example, the dark ages when she was messing with him, and strolling around in her underwear, when he was dating Hanna. Although, now it was different.

But, she managed to make her mind up quickly, and started to strip of her clothing. Her many layers of clothing. First her scarf, mittens, coat, sweater, and jeans. In the process she caught a glance at Toby changing, although she had seen him in his boxers before, this had set the final match of her fiery desire of him. Spencer was observant, she had caught him subtly glancing at her too. Spencer stopped half way pulling her shirt down, and her eyes fell on her jacket. The shirt fell down to her stomach, and she looked at Toby as he sat on her made bed lazily. He shifted his eyes toward her and gulped, desire crashing through his eyes.

Although, both agreed they were exhausted. Spencer felt a burst of adrenaline kick in, and she walked over to him slowly. She stood above him, as she unclasped her bra quickly and threw it into her messy pile of clothes. Usually, she wouldn't allow a messy pile of clothes, just lying around, but she was too preoccupied to care.

"Are you sure your comfortable in that shirt?" She referred to the long sleeve maroon shirt he had been wearing that whole day.

"It's fine," he murmured. Usually, he would sleep shirtless, although he was with Spencer. He didn't want to seem like some douche. Although, his eyes stuck with desire, as she looked upon him with the same desire, pulling her pony tail out. Her brown hair scattered down her back, and shoulders. In a brisk movement, she crawled on the bed and pressed her palm to his chest and initiated a deep kiss. Which his lips instantly replied to.

"I think you'll be more comfortable without it," She mumbled against his lips as her hands traveled up his shirt, feeling his muscular body, made her want him even more. She was no longer tired, as they loved each other for awhile now. It wasn't like this was like an_ actual _first date. Toby mumbled something into her mouth, as he helped her pulled off his shirt.

Her hands traveled down his body slowly as the slightly shifted positions. Toby's hands traced her body gently as his tongue entered her mouth, gladly. Although, like Spencer, he had been tired too, he was now hyped and moaning softly at her finger's trailing down his body, getting dangerously close to his pant's line. He couldn't believe this was happening, he had never felt so much desire for any one. In his whole life.

She played with the strings on the red pajama pants teasingly. "Toby," She whispered, her chest moving up and down as he rolled them over, so now he was hovering over her, tracing down her neck with kisses. "Toby," She said in a slight moan as he tenderly kissed her collar bone. He too removed his lips from contact with her skin, and looked at her softly. "I want you," She blurting gripping his messy hair and pulling his hair tightly, their lips meeting once again.

With his free hand, his hand roamed up the back of her shirt, as it tugged upwards partly. His hand climbed up her spine, making her thrust into him, one of her hands on his bare mid back, the other on his hip. She removed her hands off his body, followed by her lips. Next, she pulled her, half way off, shirt all the way off. Now, on the side of the bed. Toby admired the new territory with his eyes for a second, and then cased his eyes back into her deep chocolate ones, as they caught their breath from the deep make out session. She tugged his pant hem softly, as he swallowed hardly.

"Spencer, are you sure?" He asked quickly. "I don't have anything," He panted. He should had probably mentioned something earlier...

She nodded her head slowly. "I have it covered," She said glancing at the pile of clothes. Before, Toby could follow her gaze she crashed her lips against his again, and as the night, or I should say morning progressed, it just got more heated.

**This was a tad short, honestly. I was debating to even make them have sex or not, like I was internally having a war with my self. Cause they just started dating and all, but they've loved eachother for a while. SOOO i think it's okay? Plus, it's spoby. So like, i couldn't resist.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

As Christmas came closer, and closer, Spencer pushed off telling Wren further and further. It wasn't that she regretted her decision, but she was scared-terrified he wouldn't understand. What if he never spoke to her again? At all costs she tried avoiding the topic of Wren. Especially, with Toby whom was growing impatient with her. She knew she had to tell Wren, but telling him...it would be hard.

She cuddled up next to him, on the chilly night, watching the classic 'A Christmas story.' Spencer suddenly, was happy, Aria and Ezra stole her blankets that morning, and taking it with them, telling her 'they were building a fort with Harold'. Harold, was Ezra's brother; Wesley's son. Spencer had never met him, but Harold was apparently hooked on Aria. Aria had a liking for him too. Whenever, her and Ezra had a chance to baby sit, they would jump at the chance.

Anyway, she was happy, because it gave her an excuse to be so close to him. She made circles on his chest aimlessly, with her pinkie. Ever so often, smiling up at him, and snuggling back into the crook of his neck. Spencer, usually wasn't the one for lazy afternoon, watching movie-marathons, but with Toby it seemed to be okay. "I have to go soon," He said silently playing with her sweet smelling hair.

Spencer, made a pout to her self, still staring downwards. "Can't you stay for a while longer? Aren't you the leader of this project?" She asked.

"Yes," His voice trailed with a grin. "But, if I don't get this done by Thursday, I'll be working in the mail room."

Spencer, laughed quietly, the laugh morphing into a sigh gradually. "I miss living with you," She sighed. "We got to see each other more." With their busy schedules, they had to work around them. They tried seeing each other every day, but sometimes that didn't happen.

"Me too," he said as their hands moved against each other. "At least, we'll have this weekend." He chimed with a big smile. With Christmas right around the corner, coming up on Sunday. The happy couple were going to Toby's father's house. Although, it wasn't the best place to be according to Toby, it was somewhere. Now, when he introduced Spencer, as his girlfriend, to his family, it wouldn't be a lie. This made Toby feel warm inside, after this chaotic year, they were finally together. Besides, they wouldn't be spending _all_ there time surrounded by family. They would be getting some alone time too. Always a bonus.

Spencer smiled widely at this, she remembered last Christmas, they weren't even dating, and he invited to his Christmas. Although, She patched things up with Melissa, and Melissa invited her over. She was more happy to be with Toby. "I hope they like me," She huffed biting her lip.

"Who cares if they like you?" He shot instantly. "Besides, you've already met them, at Jenna's wedding. They _have_ to like you." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, but we were just friends-" Her voice trailed.

"Pretending to be boy friend and girl friend, and pretending not to have feelings for each other?" He interrupted with a low chuckle.

"Yeah," She giggled. "Plus, I talked to them, for probably two minutes. I didn't even talk to Jenna, but the way she was looking at me, described her feelings perfectly." Spencer shuttered.

"Jenna's Jenna." Toby rolled his eyes disgustingly. Spencer, knew Toby's past with Jenna; he and Jenna had a relationship, to try and stop their parent's wedding. Although, Jenna developed real feelings, and took it to far. Once they got married, Toby tried to stop it, but with Jenna's manipulating way's, she became in charge of the house. She threatened Toby, and made him be with her in ways, far to friendly. So, Spencer certainly wasn't planning on becoming buddy-buddy with her. Although, Toby was pretty civil towards her now. She always admired this about him. If it was her, she most certainly wouldn't be civil... She didn't even think she could be civil towards Jenna, because of how she hurt Toby. Even if Jenna was now married, and their past was, in the past. Spencer, wouldn't just get over it. When looking at Jenna, she probably wouldn't be able to soften her deadly glaring eyes. "She doesn't matter. None of them do," he said softly snuggling into her closer. "I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you." he hummed.

"Did you just quote Leonia Lewis?" She looked at him bursting into a laugh, although her cheeks were turning pink.

"Maybe," He smiled. "But, it fit the situation. And, without a doubt, they will like you." He narrowed his deep ocean eyes, into her chocolate one, as their lips touched for a brief second until 'Ping' Spencer's phone went off. Spencer pulled away from the blissful short kiss, reaching for her phone. She gulped looking at whom the text message was from.

Toby, seemed obvious, staring at the back of her head. Although, after not coming back into his arms, he seemed to notice. "Who is it?" He asked quietly, already theorizing who it most likely was.

"No one," She offered a toothless smile back at him, throwing her phone down, not even replying. She cuddled back up into Toby, trying to start up, what they were just starting up a second ago. Although, he didn't look pleased with that answer.

"When are you going to tell him?" He said his eyes becoming sharp.

"Who?" She said innocently, he cocked his head knowingly, making Spencer sigh.

"Okay, it was Wren." She groaned. "He wants to meet up for tea or something, tonight..." She said nervously.

Although, Toby didn't like the idea of Spencer hanging around Wren. He didn't want to tell her 'she can't hangout with him.' knowing Spencer, she would be offended, this would turn into a huge fight. Spencer would end up going, leaving Toby pissed, and worried that his girl friend would rethink her decision. In other words, he was sort of whipped. "Are you going?"

She shrugged.

"Spencer, when are you going to tell him?" He demanded firmly.

"Soon, I promise." She smiled pecking his lips, hoping this would end their dispute. But it didn't...

"How soon?"

"After Christmas,"

"Spencer," He groaned, rolling his head back with a sigh.

"What am i suppose to say? Oh Wren, Merry Christmas, this year I bring heart break." She pursed her lips.

"And making him wait, isn't any better." He said honestly.

"I know," She sighed.

"Look if it were me, thank god it's not," He said with a smile, that listened about a second. Although, Spencer's smile lasted longer, knowing he wasn't _too _upset with her made her happy. "I would want to know, as soon as possible. Waiting for some one to break your heart, is a terrible feeling. Rip the bandage off, tell him." He urged.

Spencer sighed. "I can't believe you're giving me advice on this," She laughed shaking her head.

"Well, I'm not only doing it for you. I was Wren's good friend once, and" He shrugged sheepishly, "Plus, the little selfish part of me want's him to know, that you're with me." He smiled sheepishly.

Spencer broke out into a huge smile. "You know, you're actually pretty hot when your jealous."

"When have you-" He asked as she placed a hand on his chest pressing him downwards.

"Please," She smirked pressing her lips against his lips. This time he instantly invited her to explore the area's inside his mouth, as he he trailed his hands down her spine, making her shiver. Although, their small make out session didn't last long, as Toby pulled away with sigh. Spencer looked at him frazzled, her eyes asking if she did something wrong.

"I have to get to work." He stated. Spencer sighed, climbing off of him.

She walked him to the apartment's door, and stared at him lovingly. "I hate being grown up,"

"It has it's perks," He grinned staring at her and grabbing her into a deep good bye kiss. They slowly parted, their hands parting last, and the smile on her face wouldn't drop. "Good Bye Spencer," He said at last, dropping hand contact with her.

"Bye," She mumbled softly, mostly to her self.

**So this was really short, and mostly flufffffffffffffff. lol, all fluff actually. Oh well, it was a filler chapter kind of. I'm still trying to think, how i'm gonna wrap up this whole story.**

**I suck at wrapping, wrapping anything. Presents, Stories... lol. **

**Every chapter I've been writing lately, makes me want Christmas.**

**Soorrrrrrrrrrry it took soooo long to update, I've been busy. But, I promise I wont leave you guys without a proper ending.**

**And Wren will be coming soon! (: **

**Will it be a happy ever after? KEEP READING. (Please)**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews, and please keep telling me what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

With Christmas only a few days away, and Spencer leaving tomorrow to Toby's parents place, she found her self packing, and cleaning like a maniac. Cleaning was a OCD she had, when she nervous. She would clean frantically, wiping the same spot for hours end. She wasn't just nervous, for meeting his parents, again. But, because she still hadn't told Wren the news. Toby, was obviously, annoyed with her at this point, and Toby wasn't the only one.

She picked up her phone, with a heavy sigh. 'One new voice mail' from a Wren Kingston. He's been calling her all week, and she's been answering, sometimes, but wouldn't stay on the phone for long. She would make up some horrible excuse of why she couldn't talk, and wouldn't even wait for him to form a British sentence, before she hung out. She hesitantly listened to the voice mail, sharply sucking in a huff of air.

_"Hey, Spencer. We really need to talk, soon." _Was all he said. His tone sounded indifferent, but she couldn't help but think something was wrong. Usually, the british man would have a certain chirp in his voice.

Spencer, threw her phone on her desk, and was startled at the voice coming from her open door. "Was that Wren?" Aria asked her hands on her hips, her eyes hard. Spencer didn't answer, but to Aria she was basically screaming 'yes.'  
"When Are you telling him?" Aria demanded.

"Soon, I don't know." She mumbled annoyed pushing past the tiny girl, who was now her shadow.

"Your leaving tomorrow."

"I'm gonna be gone for four days." She shot back.

"Isn't Toby mad about this?"

"Of course, he is." Spencer rolled her eyes, wishing Aria would just back off.

"This isn't fair to either of them, you shouldn't keep him waiting."

The two girls walked into the living room, and there was Ezra eating a bowl of vegetable soup at the tiny circular wooden table. He looked up shifting his eyes between the two dazzled, as they continued to fight.

"Aria," Spencer groaned turning around, finally facing the shorter girl. "I'm just waiting for the right time,"

"And when's that? When Wren's dead?" Aria counteracted quickly.

"No!" She yelled. "Look, I'll do this soon."

"May I offer my opinion?" Ezra asked from his seat, as he continued to watch the girls. Both girls, simultaneously, darted their heads at him, shouting 'No'.

"You've been saying that forever!" Aria shook her head.

"If I wouldn't know any better, I would think I was in a relationship with you, not Toby."

Aria glared at her, folding her arms.

"So who's up for presents?" Spencer exclaimed, pulling a bright smile. Aria rolled her eyes at this, but Ezra was already up from his seat.

"It isn't Christmas." Aria muttered.

"Yeah, but I won't be here on Christmas, so you're getting your presents now." Spencer said trailing off to the bottom off the tree, to collect her friend's presents. Aria was about to protest, but Ezra whispered to her 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth'.

Spencer returned jolted back gifts in hands, it was completely obvious that Aria was clearly annoyed. But, Spencer just kept a fraud smile on her face, pushing the present in front of Aria, urging her to take it. Finally, she reluctantly did, like Ezra.

"Spencer, you can open yours, it's under the tree-"

"It's fine."

"Spencer," Aria cocked her head. "Stop using us as your human decoys."

"Ezra open it." She said reverting her eyes back to the man, hesitantly shifting his eyes from the present, to Spencer, to Aria. With a sigh he opened the present, revealing a hammock. Ezra glanced at it confused.

"I remember you said you wanted one as a kid, so I just thought," She shrugged her voice trailing. Ezra, just nodded his head with a smile, putting the present down.

"Thanks, Spencer."

"Aria," She looked at the girl, her lips pursed. Just then a bang came to the door, and noticing the stare down between the two girls, Ezra went over to see who was pounding on their door. When he opened it, a man with hazelnut eyes, and dark hair was staring at him.

"Hello," His british accent fled through, uneasily.

"Uh, Spencer," Ezra said whipping his head at the two girls in the living room. "Wren's here."

Spencer bulged her eyes, and darted her eyes at the door. Sure enough there was Wren, smiling at her, with a wave. Spencer forced a smile, and furrowed her eyebrows. How on earth did he know where she lived?

"Ezra, Sweetie, want to go watch a movie, in our room?" Aria piped up, a huge smile on her face.

"Sure," Ezra replied, knitting his forehead. Before leaving off with Aria, he shot a confused glance at Spencer. Once, Spencer heard the door slam, an awkward silence fell on the two.

"Wren," She said shyly swinging her arms back and forth casually. "How'd you find me?" She asked curiously.

"What, can I not visit you?" He asked.

"No," She sputtered. "It's just, you've um, never-"

"Aria, she called me up, and gave me your address." He said casually.

_Aria._ Spencer squinted her eyes, in annoyance. "Oh," was all she could mutter.

"Spencer, you've been ignoring my calls." His voice trailed with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," She began to say. "Wren, we need to talk." She swallowed hardly looking at the innocent man in front of her.

He agreed, and they sat down, after Spencer offered some tea, but Wren declined, surprisingly. "Um," She mumbled, as the man stared at her expectantly. Spencer felt like her tongue was numb. What was she supposed to say? "Wren," She said shakily. He nodded innocently, urging her to go on. She swallowed hardly, fluttering her eyes downwards with a sigh. "It's just, Wren I do love you," She cleared her throat looking up at him. "But, as a friend." She bit her lip.

He stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry, I just." She sputtered. "It's not you." Her voice let out faintly. He still didn't say anything, "I'm sorry. Please, say something."

Wren let out a scoff, and rolled his head down. "You know, maybe it's suppose to be this way." Spencer's eyes were glued to him. "I got a job offer," He looked at her. "In Tennessee." He blurted. She widened her mocha eyes, surprised.

"Oh," Her voice cracked. "So, you're moving?"

"It's a great job offer." He said with shrug, his voice light. "And, without you, I don't see any reason not to take it." He said lightly. Spencer, nodded her lips sealed together.

"Well congratulations." She offered half-heartily.

"Thank you," His voice trailed.

"I'm gonna miss you." She spoke up, with a frown.

"me too." He said with a small smile, standing up and gesturing for a hug. Spencer stood up, instantly accepting the hug.

"So Toby?" Wren said after awhile.

She hesitantly nodded in response, and he offered her a sad-supporting smile.

**Ugh, sorry. I really have no motivation to write this any more. I have no idea why. Maybe it was just this chapter. But, there is only like one chapter left. But, woo happy endings-kind of. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy? **

**Sorry if it sucked.**

**Thank you for being the most awesome reader/followers/reviewers ever. I never expected this to be that popular. (:**

**and if any one caught the hammock reference from one of my other chapters, kudos to you! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow I haven't updated in forever. Well, I'm still sobbing from Tuesday, I don't know about you guys. Um, I don't know. I had no idea how I was planning to wrap things up, so I decided to go in this direction. In the beginning I wasn't planning to go past when Spencer chose Toby, but thanks to all the reviews/followers/everyone who followed or Favorited my story, it became longer. I don't want to stretch it out, and I have other ideas to move on too, so yes this is the last chapter. **

**A big thank you to all of you. You are truly amazing (: And I think we should all just stay strong for Spoby. Okay, okay.**

A year passed quickly. Many things changed, Aria and Ezra got married, and sold their small apartment to some young college couple whom, reminded them a lot of their selves a couple years back. Booth book warms, reading poetry together on the day's offs, their budding romance turning into love with the day's passing. With that, Spencer had too moved out; now happily living with Toby, again. As much as she loved Ezra and Aria, her living arrangement with Toby was much more pleasing. With Aria and Ezra, it was like living with an old married couple who recited sappy romantic poems to each other non-stop, and not to mention the fact that neither of them seemed to know how to use a coaster. But, maybe it wasn't her friend's annoying quirks, that made her just love living with Toby so much more. Maybe it was the fact, that she got to see Toby's shirtless wet sculptured body, after his, or even _their _shower. Maybe it was falling asleep in his arms, or because he would always seem to have coffee made. Maybe it was just him.

As for Wren, he and Toby had made a _peace. _But, they weren't exactly back to that friendship they once had. For Spencer and Wren, every now and then she would have a chat with him. He had met a woman named Michelle, and from what Spencer has heard she seems to make him happy. Holly was still around, and she was actually sort of sweet. Spencer and her seemed to make friends, and although Holly was still looking for her prince charming, she was over Toby. Emily, was also doing fine, she wasn't with Maya any more, but she had met some one new; Paige. Paige just so happened to be friends with Hanna, and Hanna seemed to be doing well. She was actually dating Caleb now, after running into him at a bar. Toby was okay with this, but he wasn't jumping at the chance to hangout with Caleb and her. He was actually jumping from it, completely. All and all everything seemed to be going well. Love was growing and people were becoming closer. A happy ending seemed to come in for everyone.

Spencer had fallen fast asleep in her boy friends strong arms, her breathing steady, and her eyes shut together peacefully. Toby admired her a smile spreading on his face smoothly, he knew she had to be tired. She had worked a fourteen hour shift, and only got home an hour ago, telling him 'I can stay awake, I'm getting that kiss at midnight' but as Toby thought, she had fallen asleep. The ball dropped on the TV in front of them, and he kissed her forehead. "Happy New Year Spencer," he whispered, before whisking her up and down the hall. She sure was a sound sleeper.

It wasn't the most exciting place to be on that night, but it was perfect. While most were out partying, getting wasted, and dancing, he had the woman he loved in his arms, and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He placed her on the bed gently, being careful not to wake her up, and then pulled the blankets over her, knowing it was rather cold. He crawled into bed with her, and she rolled over, opening her eyes slightly, and let out a smile. "Happy new year, Toby." She mumbled as her eyelids shut. "I love you" She mumbled ever so softly before closing in on the space between them. He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her temple softly before falling asleep as well.

Although, he was up a lot earlier than she. He had set his alarm, and telling Spencer he had some errands to run, being half asleep, and it being seven in the morning, she didn't argue and dozed right back to sleep. About two and half hours later, he was in the kitchen he was cooking away. By the time she had woken up, the kitchen smelled heavenly, and the food looked mouth watering.

Spencer fumbled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, as she stretched into a yawn.

"Good morning, beautiful." He beamed looking up at her from frying some bacon over the stove.

"Are we having company?" She questioned with a smirk, inhaling all the divine scents.

"No," He smiled.

"Was Betty Crocker here earlier or something then?" She laughed shaking her head.

"I'm just starting off the year off well." He stated simply. "And you know I can cook," He squinted his blue eyes at her. "Don't be so surprised."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. I'm in awe. Who goes to this extreme measures for break fast, usually we eat cold cereal." She snickered stepping closer to him as her turned off the stove, and transferred the bacon from the frying pan to the plate.

"We we're out." He supplied with a shrug as he took the plate to the table.

"Oh, yes, and this was so much easier to do, then just buying-"

"You're welcome." He said interrupting her, looking in her brown mocha eyes.

"Thank you." She said softly, before pressing her lips on his. "I'm sorry for falling asleep," Her voice trailed as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"Don't be. Besides, I got to prove you wrong. That doesn't very happen very often," He joked, and she rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Ass." She shot before pulling out of him embrace. He smirked at her, and pulled out her chair, and she followed gesture, sitting down. "French toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns and raspberries." She said as a smile came across her face. "Wow, you really out did you're self. I don't know how you're going to top this off..." Her voice trailed. She inhaled the sweet scent she adored so well, "and coffee." She murmured.

"I making it right now." he supplied.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." She said softly, looking up at him with a small toothless smile. "You should sit, enjoy this. While I was-"

"I have one more thing." He said quickly.

"Toby no. I don't-" She said quickly, and suddenly he was at her height. On one knee in front of her, and she didn't exactly register what was going on.

"Spencer Hastings, these last few years have meant everything to me. This last year was just completely amazing with you." He said taking her hand, as her eyes stayed glued on him, her mocha eyes dilating and widening. "I never want it to end. I never want to see you with any one else. You're my best friend, the love of my life, and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a shiny ring with his other hand.

She looked baffled opening and closing her mouth, her eyes gleaming ever so brightly. "Are you serious?" She mustered. He nodded nervously, a huge smile took over her face "Yes!" She exclaimed nodding her head frantically. He stood up, and slid the ring on her slowly, the smile not leaving his face once. She admired the ring for a mere second, unable to take her eyes off Toby for any longer. She stood up and crashed her lips to his eagerly.

**It's kind of short... :( Well yay. I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
